El Faraón Dragón
by PrincessMico
Summary: En este antiguo Egipto un gran faraón cayo en la oscuridad y decidido a destruirlo todo para tener mas poder, no logro sus cometidos gracias a sus guerreros y a dos mujeres que dieron todo por los que amaban. Podrán volver a encontrarse aunque el tiempo haya pasado? GajeelXLevy - NatsuXLucy
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

\- Seño.. – se escuchó hablar a una pequeña de cinco años, en un amplio salón de la biblioteca, dedicado exclusivamente a la lectura – ¿Puede leernos de nuevo el libro del Faraón Dragón?

\- Les gusta mucho esa historia ¿verdad? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa una pequeña mujer de unos veinte años.

\- Siii! – Dijeron al unísono el resto de los menores que se encontraban en el lugar, ya sentados con las piernas dobladas, otros acostados y otros sentados en las pequeñas sillas de colores que daban el aspecto de un lugar relajante y acogedor para los pequeños.

\- Bueno.. La historia comienza así.. – Empezó a narrar la maestra, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los chicos.

 _Hace miles de años, un justo faraón llamado Acnologia, gobernaba con sabiduría y bondad todas sus tierras a lo largo de Egipto. El hombre que se decía ser elegido por los mismísimos dioses, encontraba la paz en la mirada de cada uno de sus seguidores. Su pueblo era todo por lo que él luchaba día a día. Se dice que para que mantuviera la paz del lugar, se le había sido enviado siete grandes guerreros que le permitían cuidar de sus territorios y así mantener la tranquilidad y el equilibrio de todo el lugar._

 _El joven faraón sabía que todo lo que tenía y la paz que se podía apreciar en sus tierras, se debía a ellos. Solía confiarles su vida a este grupo de guerreros que parecían haber sido forjados por las manos de los dioses para acompañarlo en la lucha por la tranquilidad. Su forma más placentera para terminar un gran día, luego de salir y recorrer su pueblo para comprobar que todos estuviesen bien, era ver desde lo alto de su palacio a todos sus guerreros y ver como se escondía el sol en el horizonte. Desde su gigantesca terraza, podía verlos a todos perfectamente y como si fuese un padre para alguno de ellos, se sentía sumamente orgulloso de tenerlos a su lado. En un principio su mirada se dirigió a un joven alto, de larga cabellera color azabache, casi tan oscura como la noche, con su piel bronceada que resaltaba todos sus músculos. Se podía notar que era un hombre hecho para la batalla, sus grandes brazos y ese pecho amplio que se ensanchaba cada vez que se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba ver sus grandes ojos rojos, podía hacer sentir hasta al más hábil guerrero como una insignificante hormiga. Al igual que todos sus guerreros, su vestimenta simplemente consistía en una falda cruzada de hilo, que caía por los costados, dejando ver sus bien tonificadas piernas. Se decía que ese hombre era capaz de manipular los metales. A su lado, se podía ver un hombre no era tan alto como él, con unos cabellos rosas bastantes desprolijos que dejaban ver su mirada color jade y la amplia sonrisa que nunca se borraba de su rostro. Al igual que el manipulador de metales, su cuerpo trabajado, dejaba ver a lo lejos que su fuerza podía superar la de diez mil hombres, además de ser un ser capaz de manipular el fuego como él desee. Era capaz de desprender fuego desde su cuerpo sin sufrir alguna quemadura que pudiese poner en riesgo su vida, es por eso que junto al otro joven, eran los encargados de vigilar la zona norte de sus tierras._

 _En la zona sur, un par de hermanos, que parecían ser la única familia del otro, vigilaban con bastante sigilo y potencia gracias a que uno era el manipulador de las sombras, permitiéndole pasar desapercibido de cualquier enemigo, dándole la oportunidad de atacar sin siquiera ser detectado. Mientras, su hermano, el manipulador de la luz, con su gran potencia era capaz de derribar a cuantos se le pusiesen de frente. En cuanto a lo físico se podía decir que el portador de la oscuridad, solía lucir bastante tranquilo y calmado, dejando que su cabello negro como la noche, tapara parte de su rostro que mostraba tranquilidad y paciencia. En cambio su hermano, el brillo de sus rubios cabellos podían provocar una ceguera temporal cuando era bañado por la luz solar. Su rostro siempre se lo podía encontrar con una amplia sonrisa que transmitía seguridad y energía, energía que era necesaria para evitar cualquier invasión. Al igual que sus guerreros del norte, su físico hacía pensar dos veces a cualquiera que intentase salirse de la ley._

 _En la zona este, solo necesitaba un hombre, un hombre incluso más alto y fornido que el pelinegro del norte. El hombre tranquilamente podía ser un pilar de su inmenso palacio y sostener toda la estructura debido a su gran fuerza, bendecido por el poder del rayo, su fuerza era sin igual. La prueba de ello era la inmensa cicatriz que tenía al lado derecho del rostro, rostro que nunca mostraba una pizca de empatía o piedad. Sabía que nadie podría pasar por esas fronteras mientras el fornido hombre estuviese al cuidado. También debía admitir que le tenía suma confianza ya que era el nieto de su Escriba de mayor confianza. Un hombre bastante bajo y anciano pero con la fuerza de cien mil hombres y con la sabiduría de muchos más._

 _Yendo a la zona oeste, pudo ver al último de sus guerreros hombres que cuidaban todo el lugar. Si se debía mencionar a un hombre reservado del cual no sabía más nada de que le juraba lealtad, ese sería él. Permanecía siempre con los ojos cerrados y hasta cierto punto tuvo la duda si el sujeto era ciego o no. Pero si lo era no le importaba desde el famoso día en que defendiendo sus fronteras, evito que rebeldes de las lejanías, invadieran a su pueblo. El joven se movía con la agilidad de una serpiente y se podía ver que sus sentidos sensoriales estaban en una capacidad totalmente distinta a la de los demás, sin siquiera abrir los ojos se había encargado de derrotar a cientos de hombres en minutos, atacándolos con todas sus fuerza a la vez que de un toque, automáticamente caían al suelo. En la cara de los rebeldes se podía apreciar los ojos blancos y la espuma que salía de sus bocas, ahí es cuando entendió que el joven era un manipulador de veneno, veneno que dejaría en vergüenza a la mordida de una terrible cobra._

 _Por último, sabía que tenía un último guerrero pero que con la sabiduría de los dioses, no era alguien que pudiese defender sus fronteras sino de cuidar de los que cuidaban sus fronteras. Al principio la confundió con una sacerdotisa pero su poder curativo estaba en un nivel muy superior a la de cualquiera. Lo único que lamentaba es que fuera una pequeña niña, una niña de largos cabellos azules con una mirada llena de esperanza y amor. Decidió dejarla dentro de su palacio ya que verla le provocaba la ternura de una hermana que por más enviada que fuera, no dejaría que saliese herida por batallas que sus hombres tranquilamente podían lidiar._

 _Luego de realizar su habitual pantallazo de su pueblo, volvía a entrar a sus aposentos con el único deseo que en el mañana, su pueblo brillase con el amor y la sabiduría que él se encargaría de brindarles con todas sus fuerzas._

\- Seño pase a la parte de los guardias enamorados.. – Dijo una niña interrumpiendo el relato de su maestra, mientras se llevabas ambas manos a su pecho para enfatizar que amaba esa parte de la historia.

\- Esa parte es la más aburrida de todas.. – Se quejó un niño mientras hacía puchero para demostrar lo fastidioso de las partes románticas.

La maestra no podía evitar reírse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sabia que todos sus alumnitos eran de distintas personalidades y era divertido ver como se llevaban entre ellos.

\- De acuerdo.. Pasemos a esa parte.. – Dijo la joven maestra mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeñito para que no se molestara.

 _.. Una hermosa noche de luna llena, los grandes guerreros de la zona norte, hacían sus respectivas guardias, entre ellos podían hablar de diversas cosas pero por una extraña razón siempre terminaban compitiendo por todo. A lo largo de sus cortas vidas sabían que los riesgos a los cuales siempre se enfrentaban, eran altos. Más de una vez decían y pedían a los dioses ser personas normales pero luego recordaban a su bondadoso faraón y sabían que por algo tenían ese don, el don que les permitía defender las tierras que tanto les habían dado._

 _\- ¿qué crees que haga la gente normal? – Pregunto con aire despreocupado el joven de cabellos rosas, mientras llevaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca._

 _\- Por la hora.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba la luna – Supongo que dormir.._

 _\- Sabes que no me refería a eso.. – Dijo con una mueca de fastidio, el pelirosa._

 _\- ¿Y qué pretendes que te diga si no somos normales como para saberlo? – Respondió cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho el pelinegro._

 _Soltando ambos un fastidioso suspiro, siguieron su camino, pasando por casas, puestos de mercado cerrados y templos. Sin prestar demasiada atención a su camino. El pelinegro choco con una joven haciéndola caer sentada sobre la fría arena del desierto._

 _\- Lo.. Lo siento demasiado.. – Dijo la joven mientras hacia una mueca de dolor por el golpe._

 _\- Discúlpame tu.. No vi por donde iba.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a parar._

 _La joven, algo avergonzada por lo sucedido, levanto de a poco la mirada cuando el joven le ofreció la mano para ayudarla. Lo cierto es que debido a que era bastante pequeña en tamaño, la capa que tenía para resguardarse del frio, le era más grande de lo que esperaba, no solo la arrastraba sino que la capucha de la misma le tapaba por completo el rostro y es por eso que no vio por donde iba caminando. Cuando levanto la mirada por completo, se echó para atrás su gran capucha que la cubría y fue en un instante que se sintió completamente pequeña, el hombre que tenía ofreciéndole su mano era dos veces más grande que ella, podía notarlo. La luz de la luna dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos rojos que parecían que en cualquier momento la atravesarían sin piedad, aun así podía sentir una hermosa calidez que desprendía todo su ser. Sujetándole la mano decidió ponerse de pie pero sosteniéndole la mirada, había algo ahí que no le permitía dejar de verlo. Por su parte, el joven cuando vio que ella se sacaba la capucha, quedo completamente hechizado por la belleza que desprendía el ser que estaba tendido en la arena. Sus azulados cabellos que llegaban a la altura de los hombros, enmarcaban su perfecto rosto, resaltando sus hermosos ojos avellana y sus pequeños labios rosados que provocaban perderse en ellos. Para su suerte la joven tomo su mano y en ese instante sintió una descarga que nunca antes había sentido, que hizo que no pudiese dejar de mirarla. La gran capa que tenía no dejaba ver mucho más pero sabía que por sus delicadas manos, su cuerpo debía ser igual de bello y delicado. Simplemente tuvo que dejar que su imaginación siguiera su curso en ese momento ya que no podría ver más._

 _El joven estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el grito de una joven, los hizo volver a la realidad._

 _\- Levy! – Dijo una joven de largos cabellos rubios que al igual que la chica, llevaba una gran capa que no dejaba ver mucho más que su delicado rostro y sus ojos color chocolate que parecían brillar con la luz de la luna._

 _\- Lu.. – Dijo casi en un susurro la peliazul mientras no podía dejar de sujetar la mano del joven – Lu.. Lucy! – Dijo fuerte y claro mientras por fin se separaba del muchacho y comenzaba a sonrojarse furiosamente por lo sucedido._

 _\- ¿Dónde estabas?.. En el templo van a matarnos si nos encuentran aquí.. – Dijo la rubia mientras se tranquilizaba, sin prestar aun atención a los dos hombres que se encontraban al frente de ella, alado de la peliazul._

 _\- Solo.. Emmm.. yo estaba.. – Empezó a ponerse nerviosa Levy._

 _\- Te dije que no puedes escabullirte a buscar libros que leer.. Sabes que solo podemos estar por la zona del templo y nada más.. – Respondió Lucy._

 _\- Lo siento mucho Lucy.. – Dijo arrepentida mientras avanzaba a la rubia, Levy._

 _\- ¿U.. Ustedes quiénes son? – Pregunto el pelirosa que se había quedado perdido en la mirada de la rubia que recién llegaba._

 _\- ¿Ah? – Dijo Lucy sin notar a los otros dos hombres que estaban con su amiga – ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – Respondió seria mientras cubría a Levy como si se tratara de una hermanita a la que tiene que cuidar._

 _\- Yo me llamo Natsu.. – Respondió el pelirosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo nerviosos – Tranquilas.. Somos los guerreros de la zona norte – Dijo mientras ensanchaba una gran sonrisa, orgullosos de su trabajo._

 _\- Oh.. – Dijo Lucy más tranquila – Bueno en ese caso.. Mi nombre es Lucy y ella es mi amiga Levy.. – Dijo mientras dejaba que su amiga se pusiese a su lado – Ambas somos sacerdotisas del templo de Beset y Tueris.._

 _\- Levy.. – Dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro, aun aturdido por la belleza de la chica._

 _La joven volvía a clavar sus ojos avellana en los profundos ojos rojizos que no dejaba de verla pero que a la vez no quería que la dejaran de ver. Por su parte Natsu al ver que su amigo no decía nada más, decidió presentarlo por él._

 _\- Este grandulón de acá es Gajeel.. – Dijo Natsu mientras lo golpeaba apenas en el hombro – Es medio bruto pero no es malo.._

 _Como volviendo de un hermoso sueño, Gajeel frunció el ceño al recibir el golpe de su amigo pero más que nada por sus palabras._

 _\- No me digas bruto.. Idiota.. – Dijo Gajeel – Pero sí.. Me llamo Gajeel y de verdad lamento haberte hecho caer.._

 _\- No hay problema.. Gracias por haberme ayudado a levantarme.. – Dijo ligeramente ruborizada Levy._

 _Lucy se quedó sorprendida por el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, pero lo que más le sorprendía era como se estaba comportando con ese alto guerrero. Podía ver en los ojos de ambos algo más que solo una pequeña vergüenza por el choque que tuvieron, podía ver en sus ojos algo que los hacia brillar y que podría jurar que esos ojos nunca más volverían a mirar a otra persona. Aun así sabía que no podían perder más tiempo ya que ambas se habían escapado del templo sin el permiso de las sacerdotisas mayores, una claro está que se escapó para buscar algún libro y la otra obviamente para encontrarla antes de que la castiguen._

 _\- Lo sentimos mucho pero tenemos que irnos.. Sino la sacerdotisa mayor nos matara por estar afuera tan tarde.. – Dijo Lucy mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga._

 _\- Ohh.. Claro.. Si quieren podemos acompañarlas para que no tengan ningún problema por el camino.. – Propuso Natsu mientras miraba a Lucy a los ojos._

 _La rubia estaba por declinar su amabilidad pero por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron. Se vieron como si fueran dos almas perdidas que vagaron por toda la eternidad para poder encontrarse en ese preciso instante bajo la brillante luz de la luna._

 _\- Yo.. Digo.. Nosotras no creo que.. – Lucy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la profunda mirada del joven y no sabía cómo continuar con su idea._

 _\- Qui.. Quizás es mejor que no lo hiciesen.. – Respondió Levy viendo que su amiga no podía armar su frase – Ustedes tienen que vigilar la ciudad así que no sería bueno que se alejaran.._

 _\- Su templo se encuentra en nuestro recorrido.. – Dijo Gajeel, tratando de que al igual que su compañero, acompañar a las jóvenes que acababan de conocer._

 _\- Exacto! – Asintió feliz Natsu – Además.. Ustedes son parte importante del pueblo así que estaríamos haciendo nuestro trabajo si las acompañamos.. ¿Verdad grandote? – Pregunto mientras codeaba a su compañero._

 _El joven solo asintió ante las palabras de su amigo pero sin poder desviar la mirada de la joven que con solo tocar su mano, lo había hechizado de por vida. Lo único que agradecía es que por sus mejillas sonrojadas, era más que claro que ella estaba en una situación similar a la de él, estaba seguro que no podían ser imaginaciones suyas, podía sentir que entre ellos había algo más que solo los dioses y la oscura noche habían planeado para los dos._

 _\- En ese caso.. No podemos negarnos a su ayuda.. – Respondió Lucy volviendo en sí._

 _Y fue así como cada joven se ubicó a un costado de cada chica. El alto moreno camino a escasos centímetros de la pequeña peliazul que permanecía con la cabeza agacha pero sin la capucha de la gigantesca capa que llevaba. Por momentos, mientras caminaban, solían tener pequeños roses de sus brazos, él con los brazos desnudos podía sentir una ligera descarga a través de la tela gruesa de la capa. Suponía que se debía porque el rose no era directo pero a pesar de ser una sutil descarga, igual era potente para saber que no quería volver a alejarse de ella._

 _\- Así que.. ¿Saliste para buscar libros? – Pregunto para romper el silencio entre ellos._

 _\- Si.. – Respondió como en un susurro la peliazul – Me gusta mucho leer y la verdad que todos los libros del tempo ya los leí.._

 _\- ¿Leíste todos? – Pregunto algo sorprendido el moreno._

 _La pequeña peliazul sintió algo de vergüenza y pensó que se burlaría de ella por leer tanto, empezaba a sentirse más incómoda de lo que alguna vez se había sentido, al igual que bastante torpe por lo que pudiese pensar el muchacho, que acababa de conocer, de ella. Se encontraba lista y preparada para recibir las burlas pertinentes pero se sorprendió cuando no llegaron, en cambio, escucho salir otras palabras del joven._

 _\- Eso es increíble.. No me imagino a alguien que pudiese leer tanto.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía de lado – Seguro que eres alguien increíble enana.. – Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos para despeinarlos con delicadeza._

 _Levy levanto la vista y al ver su sonrisa, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y cuando el llevo su mano a su cabeza, estaba segura de que se desmallaría. Por suerte, pudo controlarse lo mejor que pudo para así regalarle una amplia sonrisa como agradecimiento por sus palabras._

 _\- Mira.. – Dijo mientras se agachaba apenas para que los otros no escucharan – Para evitarte problemas con esto de escaparte del templo.. Yo puedo traerte uno que otro libro.. Digo si es que tú quieres.._

 _\- Yo.. Yo estaría encantada de eso.. – Respondió Levy mientras sonreía feliz de saber que no solo leería otro libro sino que también tenía una excusa para volver a ver al joven de ojos rojos._

 _\- Prometo volver todos los días para entregarte un libro nuevo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se volvía a erguir para seguir con el camino._

 _Mientras y ajenos a toda esta situación el pelirosa también caminaba bastante cerca de la joven rubia y cada tanto la miraba de reojo. No podía evitarlo. Le gustaba verla y quería que ese corto camino hasta el templo durara más de lo que sabía que duraría._

 _\- Así que sacerdotisa ¿no?.. – Dijo para romper el silencio Natsu._

 _\- Si.. Y tú eres uno de los guardianes.. – Respondió Lucy._

 _\- Soy el famoso guerrero de fuego Jijiji.. – Dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente._

 _\- Es un don maravilloso el que se te fue otorgado Natsu.. – Respondió con alegremente la rubia._

 _Natsu al escuchar eso se sintió sumamente feliz de sus palabras. Quería impresionarla un poco así que juntando un poco de valor, volvió a llamarla para que la rubia lo mirara._

 _\- Mira.. – Dijo el joven llamando su atención._

 _En ese preciso momento el joven estiro su mano con la palma dando arriba para luego formar una hermosa rosa hecha de fuego._

 _\- Increíble.. – Dijo Lucy completamente embelesada por la destreza del guerrero – Es hermoso.._

 _\- Yo pienso que hay cosas más hermosas que esta.. – Dijo Natsu mientras la miraba._

 _Lucy automáticamente levanto la vista de la rosa y dejo que sus achocolatados ojos se perdieran en el jade de sus ojos. Sentía que el tiempo se estaba deteniendo solo para ellos dos y que nada más importaba en el mundo._

 _\- ¿Puedo venir a visitarte de vez en cuando? – Pregunto sin más Natsu, sin apartarle la vista._

 _\- Se supone que no podemos recibir visitas.. – Respondió Lucy._

 _\- También se supone que no pueden escapar de noche y aquí estamos Jijijiji.. – Dijo el pelirosa mientras sonreía con algo de burla._

 _\- Cuando.. Cuando la sacerdotisa mayor duerma.. Yo.. Yo podría salir a verte cuando pases por tu recorrido de vigilancia.. – Respondió tontamente Lucy mientras apartaba por fin la mirada, algo sonrojada._

 _\- Eso me gustaría demasiado.. – Respondió Natsu mientras despeinaba sus rubios cabellos._

 _El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso para el pequeño grupo, pero por primera vez sentían que no se encontraban en uno incomodo sino en uno que les transmitía paz a sus corazones y que a la vez los hacían sentir completos por una vez en su vida._

 _Cuando llegaron por fin al templo, las jóvenes se despidieron con una rápida reverencia y se dispusieron a entrar antes de que alguien notara que no se encontraba allí. Los jóvenes solo las vieron alejarse pero sabían que la despedida no sería para siempre, porque cada uno había prometido volver a verla al otro día. Sentían que por primera vez, el recorrido de vigilancia tenía algo bueno y que los dioses los habían iluminado para que sus caminos se cruzaran con las hermosas sacerdotisas que verían por los siguientes días.._

\- Seño.. Mejor pasemos a la parte de acción.. – Dijo un joven mientras interrumpía el relato de la maestra con una típica pose de lucha.

\- A ustedes solo les gustan partes importantes del relato ¿verdad? – Dijo la maestra mientras sonreía por sus pequeños alumnitos.

\- Siiii! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

\- Entonces sin más.. Pasemos al final.. – Respondió la maestra para seguir con el relato.

 _.. Se suele decir que los dioses mandan señales cuando algo trágico esta por suceder o cuando los cambios para mal, son los que se harán presentes. Por lo menos eso es lo que el pueblo pensaba y nunca imagino lo que dentro del palacio del faraón se estaba formando._

 _Hace días que el joven faraón no comía ni dormía. Algo había pasado que estaba perturbando su pasiva mente. Dejo de comer al momento que cada bocado que hacía, sentía que estuviese comiendo algo podrido y putrefacto que le provocaba vomitar en ese preciso instante. Dejo de dormir cada vez que al hacerlo, aparecía a la mitad de su pueblo pero en vez de arena, se encontraba sobre un inmenso charco de sangre y a su alrededor se encontraban su gente completamente muerta. Solía buscar con la mirada a los responsables pero solo lograba ver las fornidas espaldas de sus guerreros. ¿Acaso lo habían traicionado?_

 _Con esa duda presente, solía despertarse con la respiración agitada como si hubiese corrido por todos lados, temblando como si fuese un niño en la oscuridad y sudando como si estuviese a la mitad del desierto sin una sola gota de agua._

 _Comenzó a sentir que todos a su alrededor querían matarlo, querían acabar con él para quedarse con su puesto, cuando él daba la vida por todos. Pero.. ¿Qué podría hacer un simple faraón con los poderosos dones que le habían sido otorgados a sus guerreros?.. Él aun siendo elegido por los dioses, no poseía ningún poder extraordinario que lo protegiese de posibles rebeliones de su misma gente._

 _\- Invoca.. Úsame.. – Eran las palabras que solían aparecer luego de sus repetitivas pesadillas._

 _Un día, la pesadilla cambio completamente. Ya no eran solo ver los cuerpos de su pueble sin vida, ahora podía ver el momento exacto que sus guerreros, sus fieles guerreros acababan con toda su gente. Luego se giraban a verlo y riéndose de él le decían todos juntos._

 _\- Nosotros gobernaremos.. Un faraón sin don no puede proteger a su gente.. Jajajaj – Podía escuchar la risa de todos._

 _\- NO! – Grito agitado el faraón, mientras despertaba de la pesadilla._

 _Rápidamente guerreros encargados de su seguridad entraron armados a su cuarto pensando que había peligro pero solo lograron ver al faraón temblando y sudando por lo que podía ser una pesadilla._

 _\- LARGUENSEN DE AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras les tiraba adornos de cristal que tenía a un borde de su cama._

 _Los guerreros salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar, cerrando la puerta para así no molestarlo. El joven faraón al verse solo se levantó de su cama, mientras el sol aparecía por el horizonte, camino al cuarto del baño para mojarse el rostro, estuvo agachado un rato sin querer levantar la vista._

 _\- Úsame.. Invócame.. No podrás ganarle sin un don.. – Dijo la voz como siempre._

 _De pronto levanto la vista, asustado ya que sabía que se encontraba solo._

 _\- Úsame! – Grito esta vez la voz._

 _Alarmado por su posible locura, se miró al espejo y fue ahí donde lo vio. No estaba él en el reflejo sino que se encontraba el mismísimo Dios de la muerte. Anubis era y fue el que lo estuvo llamando todo este tiempo, él y solo él, estaba tratando de otorgarle un don que podría superar el de todos sus guerreros. Dejaría de ser un simple mortal elegido por los dioses, para ser el poderoso faraón con el más grande don, otorgado por el propio Dios de la muerte._

 _Mirando a los ojos de aquel reflejo, mirando lo negro de sus ojos, viéndolo ahí parado, mitad humano mitad dragón. Le sonrió como un maniático para hablarle._

 _\- Dime.. DIME QUE TENGO QUE HACER! – dijo gritando para que quedara claro que él haría lo que fuera, por su gente y por él mismo. Defendería a todos de esos guerreros que querían destruirlo._

 _Las horas pasaron pero una pequeña guardiana se encontraba bastante preocupada por su dulce faraón. Aquel hombre que la había acobijado como una hermanita, ahora se encontraba perdido cada vez más y más en una inmensa oscuridad de la cual no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí. Esa mañana lo vio entrar al cuarto de papiros y libros sagrados con una cara que podía mostrar su demencia y locura total._

 _Sin saber que más hacer salió del gigantesco palacio para encontrarse con dos guerreros que siempre fueron sus más grandes amigos y que al igual que el faraón, la cuidaban como una hermana pequeña._

 _\- Natsu! Gajeel! – Grito la joven mientras corría para su encuentro._

 _\- Wendy! – Respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras veían correr a la joven para estar con ellos – ¿Paso algo?_

 _\- Pues.. Yo estoy bastante preocupada.. – Dijo la pequeña agachando la mirada._

 _\- ¿Con qué? – Pregunto Gajeel mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña._

 _\- Es el faraón.. Él ha estado actuando bastante raro últimamente.. – Dijo Wendy mientras juntaba sus manos y las llevaba al pecho mostrando la angustia que había ahí._

 _Ambos jóvenes se miraron ya que también estaban preocupados por él. Últimamente parecía hundirse en una tremenda oscuridad y a la vez sentían que los miraban con odio a todos los guerreros. Gajeel se paró para colocar su mano sobre su cabeza para así poderla consolar, por lo menos en un pequeño gesto._

 _\- No creo que sea para tanto.. – Dijo Natsu sonriéndole como siempre._

 _\- Pe.. Peroo.. – Quiso hablar Wendy._

 _\- Capas que no se levantó de buen humor nada más.. – Respondió Gajeel mientras la despeinaba._

 _\- Eso espero.. Quiero que vuelva a ser el joven faraón bondadoso de siempre.. No quiero que caiga en la oscu.. Kyyyyya! – Grito Wendy al ser sujetada por Gajeel y volar lejos del lugar, luego de una explosión._

 _Confundida por todo abrió los ojos y lo único que pudo ver era el palacio derrumbándose frente a ellos. Tanto Natsu como Gajeel que la sostenía no sabían que hacer, se encontraban inmóviles._

 _\- FARAON! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas Wendy viendo el terrible derrumbe._

 _Todos los guardianes llegaron al instante a ubicarse al costado de Natsu y Gajeel que seguía sujetando a Wendy que quería correr al derrumbe pero aún era peligroso estar cerca de ahí._

 _De pronto, bajo los escombros, empezó a asomarse la figura del faraón, se lo podía ver sin un rasguño cuando salió de ahí, sus largos cabellos azules oscuro no dejaban ver su rostro pero algo no podía estar bien. Era imposible salir de ese derrumbe sin una pizca de daño, por más mínimo que sea no se podía ver sangre sobre él pero si un aura lo bastante oscura que lo envolvía._

 _\- Faraón.. – Lo llamo Wendy con mucho cuidado y cautela mientras se quedaba quieta para que Gajeel la soltara._

 _En ese instante vieron al faraón comenzarse a reír desesperadamente, como un psicópata, un loco que estaba poseído por la oscuridad. Levanto la vista para ver a todos los guerreros que estaban sorprendidos al ver la locura en sus ojos y lo que más les llamo la atención a todos es el hecho de que su brazo izquierdo no estaba, pero no había sangre por el desprendimiento del mismo, era como si hubiese desaparecido sin más._

 _Toda la gente del pueblo salió de sus casas, del mercado y de los templos para ver lo que sucedía. Todos miraron con horror lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que por fin el faraón decidió hablar._

 _\- Nunca.. – Dijo despacio el faraón – NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A PERDER! – Grito de una manera que todo quedo en silencio a su alrededor – YO! EL FARAON DE ESTA TIERRA NO PERMITIRE QUE USTEDES ME VENZA! NADIE ME VA A SACAR MI REINO! TIEMBLEN ANTE MI INSIGNIFICANTES GUERREROS.. PORQUE AHORA YO EL FARAON ACNOLOGIA POSEE EL DON DEL MISMISIMO DIOS DE LA MUERTE! ANUBIS!_

 _Luego de gritar todo eso, la arena comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de todos, pequeños dragones negros con lo que parecían ser tatuajes celestes, que se paraban en dos patas, empezaron a emerger. Se pararon alrededor del faraón como esperando que se les diese la orden para atacar a todos._

 _\- ACABEN CON TODOS ELLOS! – grito el faraón y de pronto todos los dragoncitos rugieron mientras sacaban sus garras para atacar a todo el que se cruzase._

 _\- Defiendan al pueblo! – Grito el guerrero del rayo._

 _Automáticamente todos los guerreros comenzaron a pelearse con los dragones que salían corriendo para atacar a cualquiera. La gente salía corriendo despavorida y asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, algunos caían siendo desgarrados por los dragones, otros eran mordidos con sus grandes y afilados colmillos. El caos comenzó a reinar frente a toda la situación pero todos los guerreros, haciendo uso de sus dones, defendían como podían y a los que podían. Parecía que no acaban los dragones que emergían de la arena. Era como si se hubiese abierto un portal del inframundo para darle lugar a todas esas criaturas. Y mientras tanto el faraón sonreía de una manera psicópata ante tal espectáculo._

 _\- Destruye.. – Dijo la voz en la cabeza del faraón._

 _Dando un gran salto, voló por encima de unos cuantos negocios del mercado y cayendo en picada, los destruyó por completo sin importarle que hubiese o no gente dentro._

 _Los guerreros miraron sorprendidos por la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad que estaba mostrando el faraón pero a su vez comenzaron a notar que la piel de su único brazo y de las piernas se transformaban en partes de un dragón. El color negro con tribales celestes se empezó a asomar para luego transformarse en extremidades de dragón._

 _\- Destruye.. – Volvió a repetir la voz en su cabeza._

 _Esta vez tomando impulso, voló sobre las casas y, al igual que antes, cayendo en picada las destruyo sin importarle nada. Ahora, medio rostro comenzó a cambiarse. La sonrisa se le ensancho más, dejando ver violentos colmillos sedientos de sangre, al igual que sus ojos empezaban a alargarse, y al igual que con su brazo y piernas, el color cambio a uno oscuro con líneas celestes. Por último, en su espalda apareció un ala al lado derecho, con los mismos colores, mostrando la inevitable transformación._

 _\- DESTRUYE! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas la voz._

 _Ahora se dirigió de un salto a un templo en el cual podía ver a dos jóvenes sacerdotisas, una de cabellos rubios y otra de cabellos celestes, que sacaban con rapidez a todas las mujeres de ahí. Estaba por caer en picada para destruirlo cuando dos figuras volaron hacia él evitando el impacto. Cayó en la terrible arena luego del impacto sin saber que evito que se impactara con uno de esos molestos templos._

 _\- Natsu! – Grito Lucy al ver al pelirosa que se paraba con dificultad luego de evitar de que el templo fuera destruido._

 _\- Gajeel! – Grito Levy de la misma forma que su amiga cuando vio como con dificultad Gajeel se ponía de pie._

 _Ambos muchachos se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron a pesar de estar malheridos por las batallas y por evitar que las chicas salieran dañadas. Incorporándose como pudieron, corrieron para estar con las jóvenes y poder llevarlas a un lugar seguro._

 _\- ¿No queda nadie más? – Pregunto Natsu mientras tomaba de la mano a Lucy para sacarla de ahí._

 _La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras era arrastrada por el pelirosa, sin saber bien que era lo que sucedía._

 _\- Enana.. Tienes que esconder.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras sujetaba a Levy de la mano para sacarla lejos de la furia del faraón._

 _\- Tu también tienes que esconderte Lucy.. – Dijo Natsu mientras la alejaba del lugar._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – Pregunto Levy, algo atontada por lo sucedido._

 _Ninguno pudo seguir moviéndose por el terrible rugido que sintieron._

 _\- USTEDES! – Grito en faraón para luego correr a tal velocidad que alcanzó al momento a los jóvenes guerreros y los arrastro con él para que chocaran contra las paredes de las casas._

 _Los jóvenes, al momento de ser embestidos por el faraón, soltaron las manos de las chicas para así evitar que fueran arrastradas con ellos, aun así, antes de impactar pudieron ver como de la fuerza y la velocidad, ambas caían al suelo de manera muy brusca._

 _\- Lucy.. – Dijo Natsu por lo bajo._

 _\- Levy.. – Susurro Gajeel._

 _Ambos muchachos estaban convencidos de que no saldrían ilesos de esta batalla. La fuerza del nuevo faraón era descomunal y estaba en un nivel completamente distinto al de ellos. Cuando fueron conscientes de ello, sus cuerpos se enterraron en las paredes de las viviendas._

 _\- Corran.. – Susurraron ambos antes de caer inconscientes._

 _Las sacerdotisas se levantaron como pudieron para buscar entre todo ese caos de sangre y dolor a los muchachos que las habían salvado. Y fue entonces que lo vieron. Vieron como el faraón los golpeaba cuando ya estaban completamente inconscientes y no podían moverse ni defenderse. Ambas soltaron lágrimas de sus ojos al contemplar todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabían que si la cosa seguía así ellos morirían en cualquier momento y no podían permitirlo._

 _\- Tienen que sellarlo.. – Escucharon dos voces dentro de sus cabezas – Aún queda un templo de pie para que lo hagan.._

 _Tanto Lucy como Levy se miraron para saber si habían escuchado lo mismo las dos o estaban comenzado a enloquecer por el caos que vivían. Aun así decidieron seguir las voces y mirando a su templo que permanecía de pie, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron en dirección a él. No sabían que hacer pero algo era seguro, sea lo que sea ellas lo harían para evitar que esas personas y en particular los guerreros que le robaron el corazón, no muriesen._

 _Evitando a los dragones que seguían emergiendo, corrieron sin soltarse hasta llegar a la sala del gran templo. Cayeron de rodillas en medio del salón frente a las estatuas de las diosas Beset y Tueris pero seguían sin saber qué hacer._

 _\- Tienen que sellarlo.. – Volvieron a repetir las voces en sus cabezas._

 _\- ¿Como..? ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – Pregunto Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos, sabían que el tiempo se les estaba acabando._

 _En ese preciso momento dos dagas doradas aparecieron frente a ellas. Sin pensárselo ambas tomaron una cada una._

 _\- Lamentamos esto.. Pero no somos las diosas más fuerte de todos los templos.. Para que nuestro poder surja efecto y así poder sellarlo, necesitamos de sus vidas.. – Se explicaron con angustia las diosas mientras se materializaban frente a ellas._

 _Ambas amigas se miraron con tristeza pero a la vez con esperanza. Solo tenían que dar sus vidas y todos se salvarían. Ellos se salvarían y eso era lo único en lo que podían pensar. Se regalaron una última sonrisa y cada una levanto en alto la daga que tenían._

 _En otra parte, Gajeel y Natsu reaccionaron no saben si por ser su último impulso de adrenalina antes de morir o si el dolor era tanto que los hizo volver a la vida. Ahí pudieron ver como el faraón no paraba de pegarles en la boca del estómago, esperando que escupieran hasta la última gota de sangre que les quedara._

 _\- Déjalos! – Le grito la voz de Anubis en su cabeza – Tienes que destruir todos los templos antes de que sea tarde.._

 _\- Luego.. – Respondió Acnologia – Primero los quiero destruir a ellos.._

 _\- Idiota! Si no lo destruyes jamás tendrás el poder completo! – Grito con enojo Anubis, en su cabeza._

 _Al decirle eso, Acnologia dejo de golpearlos, sabía que quería poder, el poder infinito para que ninguno pudiese hacerle frente nunca más. Nadie se rebelaría ante él, él gobernaría por el resto de los tiempos. Los dejo caer a esos cuerpos que no podían ponerse de pie y se giró a destruir el templo que faltaba._

 _\- DESTRUYELO AHORA! – Grito Anubis._

 _Dentro del templo solo se oyó dos frases de dos personas decididas a darlo todo por el bien de todos y de ellos._

 _\- Te amo Natsu – Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Te amo Gajeel – Dijo Levy con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Luego de eso, ambas sacerdotisas bajaron los brazos a gran velocidad para luego incrustarse las dagas en el corazón y así poder sacrificarse._

 _Una onda expansiva salió del gran salón. Acnologia a pasos de llegar al templo, quedo completamente quieto sin moverse. Su ejército comenzó a desaparecer y volverse uno con la arena del mismísimo desierto._

 _\- I.. IDIO.. IDIOTA..! – Le grito Anubis mientras todo se volvía oscuro._

 _Wendy que se encargaba de curar a todos los que podía, corrió hasta sus amigos para tratar de salvarlos con lo que pudiese. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho de su poder por el agotamiento pero aun así haría lo que pudiese para salvarles la vida a sus amigos. Cuando lograron incorporarse los tres, vieron como el faraón se volvía de arcilla. Había quedado sellado por algún tipo de poder y junto a él se llevó su maldito ejército._

 _\- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto Wendy confundida por todo._

 _\- Los dioses.. – Respondió Natsu._

 _\- Pero no quedo templo de pie.. – Respondió Wendy._

 _\- Uno sí.. – Dijo Gajeel._

 _Luego de decir eso tanto él como Natsu corrieron al único templo de pie. Se sentían completamente agotados pero aun así tenían que ir ahí. Tenían un profundo dolor en el pecho pero podían jurar que no se debía a los golpes recibidos._

 _Al entrar al templo, corrieron por los salones rogando que lo que pensaban no fuera cierto, que el presentimiento que tenían no fuera cierto pero para su desgracia, los dioses no les sonrieron a ellos._

 _\- Lucy! – Grito Natsu mientras corría a verla._

 _\- Levy! – Grito Gajeel corriendo hacia ella._

 _Al llegar vieron a dos jóvenes con dagas clavadas en sus corazones, desde donde estaban clavadas, podían ver que tatuajes celestes y negros, se extendían por todo sus cuerpos pero ellas no reaccionaban. La respuesta era tan obvia como dolorosa, ellas estaban muertas pero no podían aceptarlo._

 _\- Lucy reacciona por favor! – Grito Natsu mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y la abrazaba._

 _\- ¡¿Qué hiciste Levy?!.. – Grito Gajeel mientras se arrodillaba y la acunaba pegada a su pecho – No me dejes.._

 _Nunca en sus vidas habían llorado antes pero en ese instante no sabían que más hacer, los cuerpos fríos de las mujeres que más amaban estaban en sus brazos y cuando se supone que ellos debían ser quienes las protegieran, habían sido ellas las que los salvaron, no solo a ellos sino a todos._

 _\- Te amo Lucy.. – Dijo Natsu para luego depositar un suave beso en sus fríos labios._

 _\- Te amo Levy.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras besaba tiernamente sus pálidos labios._

 _Luego de eso, los cuerpos de las chicas desaparecieron frente a ellos, dejándoles solo las dagas con las cuales habían dado sus vidas. Ahora no solo no iban a poder estar juntos, sino que los dioses se las habían llevado para que ni siquiera pudieran darle un funeral y un entierro donde poderlas llorar y agradecerles._

 _\- Devuélvanme su cuerpo.. Déjenme llorarla.. – Dijo Natsu mientras golpeaba el suelo del templo._

 _\- Devuélvanme a mi Levy! – Grito desesperado Gajeel._

\- Seño.. ¿Qué paso con las sacerdotisas? – Pregunto una niña del grupo.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo la maestra mientras cerraba el libro – Se dice que sus cuerpos fueron llevado por los dioses gracias al sacrificio que hicieron al dar la vida por tanta gente..

\- ¿Y los guerreros? – Pregunto un pequeño.

\- La leyenda dice que los guerreros se dispersaron por el mundo entero.. El faraón fue sepultado para que nadie pudiese revivirlo.. – se explicó la maestra.

\- Ósea que el sello de las sacerdotisas no funciono.. – Dijo triste una pequeña.

\- El sello funciono pero existe la posibilidad de que algún día despierte, solo un ser que viva continuamente en la oscuridad puede despertarlo.. – Dijo la maestra mientras se paraba de su lugar – Se dice que cuando eso este por suceder.. Los siete guerreros se juntaran para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.. Solo tienen que evitar que se termine de transformar en el temible dragón de Anubis..

\- Seño.. ¿Sabe que usted se llama igual que la sacerdotisa?.. – Cuestiono la pequeña.

\- Mis padres eran historiadores de Egipto y supongo que les pareció interesante el nombre jeje.. – Rio la joven maestra por la comparación con la sacerdotisa.

\- Mmmm.. Creo que además son parecidas.. – Dijo un pequeño mientras miraba de cerca a la maestra con cara de pensarlo bien.

\- Bueno.. Les aseguro que no tengo miles de años sino que solo veinte jeje.. – Volvió a reír la maestra – Ahora es hora de que salgan que sus papas ya los esperan afuera.

Luego de eso todos los niños se despidieron de la maestra y salieron, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, de la biblioteca para verse con sus padres. Una vez sola, la maestra se acercó a un gran ventanal y miro el cielo anaranjado que marcaba que pronto oscurecería. Sin notarlo una joven alta, cuerpo escultural y larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta alta, se acercó con mucho cuidado.

\- Es increíble que aún les guste esa historia.. – Hablo la rubia – ¿No te cansas de leerles la misma historia siempre Levy?..

Levy se giró hacia su amiga, sus azulados cabellos parecieron flotar con aquel movimiento y regalándole una sonrisa como solo ella podía darle le contesto.

\- Supongo que es mi favorita.. – Y volviendo la vista al ventanal siguió hablando Levy – Además.. Tú fuiste la que la escribió Lucy..

\- Lo sé.. Esto de tener padres historiadores es contagioso.. Que complicado que es todo.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándole la espalda al ventanal – Sabes que tiene razón en que te pareces y te llamas igual que ella ¿no?

\- Y tú eres igual a la Lucy de la historia.. – Respondió Levy – ¿Sera coincidencia?

\- Eso espero.. – Suspiro Lucy – Detestaría que el amor de mi vida tuviera miles de años mayor que yo.. ¿Eso sería legal? – Pregunto juguetonamente.

\- Jejeje.. – Rio Levy – Honestamente no lo sé..

De pronto todo empezó a oscurecer, ambas amigas, sorprendidas por ese hecho, se dirigieron al balcón más cercano ya que la oscuridad que tenían no era normal cuando hace minutos recién se empezaba a esconder el sol. Al salir al balcón notaron algo que nunca se imaginaron ver en ese momento.

\- Las noticias no dijeron nada de esto.. – Dijo Lucy mirando al cielo.

\- Según los egipcios, esto sucedió cuando Seth le quito un ojo a Horus.. Luego de una pelea se lo habría quitado.. Esto solo pronosticaba el caos en la civilización.. – Dijo levy recordando la historia que le contaron sus padres.

\- Vamos Levy.. Hace años dejamos de creer en las leyendas y cuentos.. Es un fenómeno natural.. Nada más.. – Dijo Lucy mientras volvía a la biblioteca.

\- Lo sé.. Pero no sabía que hoy habría un eclipse solar.. Hubiese esperado un poco más y se los enseñaba con cuidado a mis alumnitos.. – Dijo Levy mientras entraba con su amiga.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en lo alto de un edificio jurídico, donde se encontraba el grupo de abogados más eficientes de toda la ciudad, un hombre mayor y bastante bajo pero con un aire de sabiduría y bondad miraba por su gran ventanal el eclipse que estaba sucediendo.

\- Esto es un mal augurio.. – Dijo el hombre mayor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **/-/**

 **Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia XD ni idea de cuantos cap tendrá pero de una cosa si estoy segura ii es que los datos sobre este Egipto antiguo son algo para leer ii disfrutar nada más.. Nada de esto tiene algo cierto.. Es más creo que los nombres de los dioses son ii a la vez no son ciertos.. Pero no sé bien.. ii en este caso Anubis no es mitad chacal o perro sino que es mitad dragón.. Porque será? ii es que pega más así con Fairy Tail o no? XD bueno solo disfrútenla ii nada mas jejej si quieren datos de verdad sobre Egipto, busquen en otro lado que en los fanfic se puede crear cualquier cosas XD**

 **Espero que me dejen sus comentarios si es que le ven buena pinta a esta historia o no.. Subiré el próximo cap dentro de dos semanas, eso es porque la semana que viene vuelve si o si "Vida en la academia Fairy Tail" por si alguien la extrañaba ii si no, es para completarla ii no dejarla a medias XD**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Besazos a todos los que me lean!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

En una zona céntrica de la ciudad, dentro de uno de los edificios más grandes de la zona, se podía ver a un hombre de baja estatura con un aspecto de un típico abuelo con su casi completa calva y un bigote sumamente espeso que apenas dejaba ver su labio superior. Las arrugas alrededor sus ojos notaban su edad pero a pesar de eso se lo podía ver como un sabio de otra época. Su vestimenta se aplicaba a su profesión mostrando con elegancia el cargo que le llevo años tener. Con un traje negro a medida, una camisa blanca junto con una corbata correctamente anudada y sus zapatos negros lustrados, no había duda del cargo que profesaba. Era uno de los jueces más importante de la ciudad pero aun teniendo el cargo tan importante, solía ejercer igual como abogado en determinados casos que lo requerían por su vasta experiencia. Y mientras no tuviese casos o juicios que presenciar, se mantenía en lo alto del edificio donde le permitían ver toda la ciudad para poder resguardarla desde las sombras y para también instruir a su grupo de abogados que llevaban años bajo su cuidado.

Ese día se había levantado con una sensación en su interior de que toda la paz que mantenían en esos tiempos estaba por terminar más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero aun así decidió esperar a ver si solo era un simple presentimiento de un loco o si realmente el mundo como lo conocía estaba por cambiar.

Permaneció en su oficina sin que nadie lo molestase para poder concentrarse y poder planear un próximo movimiento en el caso de que el mundo volviese a caer bajo las garras de la temible oscuridad. Sin poder llegar a mucho más de lo que sabía que podía hacer, vio pasar los minutos que se volvieron horas, y cuando llego a la conclusión de que fuese lo que fuese a pasar era difícil de frenar cuando ya estaba en marcha, noto que el hermoso sol del atardecer se escondió antes de lo previsto. Sorprendido por la pronta llegada de la oscuridad, se acercó al inmenso ventanal de su oficina que le brindaba las vistas de toda la ciudad para ver como la luna cubría al inmenso sol. Sabía que todos dirían que es un hermoso fenómeno natural al cual se lo conocía como un eclipse solar, pero no él, él no podía verlo como algo tan insignificante. Los años que tenía y que a la vez no los aparentaba, le daban la suficiente confianza para saber que algo más allá del entendimiento del hombre, se estaba formando. Hubo una época hace miles de años, en la cual las cosas tenían una razón de ser en base a lo que los mismísimos Dioses querían y esperaban para el mundo que los veneraban. Y este fenómeno no era más que el presagio de que el caos caería de nuevo sobre la tierra. Hubo una vez que no quiso ver las señales que le daban de que el mundo que conocía estaba por cambiar, y pago carísimo el precio. Perdiendo vidas de gente inocente, niños, mujeres, ancianos, campesinos, soldados y sacerdotisas. Ese fatídico día, juro frente a las estatuas de las diosas que los habían salvado y que ahora se encontraban completamente destruidas, que nunca más tendría los ojos cerrados, los oídos tapados y la boca cerrada ante el primer indicio de que el mal se estuviese haciendo presente ante todos.

Con ese pensamiento agacho la cabeza y negando con un pesar en su pecho, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

\- Definitivamente esto es un presagio de mal augurio.. – Dijo sin más el hombre mayor.

 _En la mañana del eclipse.._

Para algunos, el basto y amplio desierto de Egipto era un lugar abrumador. Que tú mirada solo pudiese divisar miles de dunas llenas de arena, a cualquier dirección en la que la dirijas, podía llevar a la locura a cualquiera. Sin contar con el avasallador sol que no hacía más que mostrarte la falta de líquido que había en los cuerpos de todos los valientes que se atrevían a enfrentar ese mar de arena.

Uno de esos valientes, era un hombre alto que no pasaba los treinta años, con su cabelle color azabache que era sumamente largo pero solía recogérselo en un amplio rodete para así evitar malestares y también tenía un flequillo que le llegaba hasta la nariz pero que no tapaba ninguno de sus ojos por su forma tan particular de peinárselo, sin contar con dos mechones que dejaba a cada lado para que marcaran su rostro. A simple vista se lo podía ver como un hombre sumamente alegre ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, pero la realidad era que esa sonrisa solo podía mostrar una terrible arrogancia que no se había visto en años. Sus ojos podían ser los de cualquier demonio ya que solo había oscuridad en ellos, desde el momento en que fue concebido y nació, fue marcado por esa oscuridad que lo guio a través de todos esos años. Su hermosa madre a la cual nunca llego a conocer pero si a saber su historia, había muerto el día que lo había dado a luz, presenciando así con tan solo minutos de vida su primera muerte ante sus ojos. Su padre, un hombre bastante obsesionado con una vaga leyenda de faraones, no había dejado pasar oportunidad para torturarlo y culparlo por todos sus males. La tortura simplemente se debía a que quería que él creciese en esa oscuridad que él fomentaba para así cumplir con sus propios propósitos y la culpa si era por el hecho de que le había arrancado una de sus más grandes obsesiones que había sido su madre. Desde el momento en que su padre la conoció en una biblioteca pública, cuando se disponía a ver más libros del antiguo Egipto, la vio sentaba con un hermoso libro de cuentos. Fue entonces que con toda la locura que tenía en su ser, decidió seguirla y cuando se encontraba completamente sola, la rapto. La mantuvo cautiva, encerrada en un cuarto de su casa en el cual también había miles de libros sobre faraones, sin dejarle salir más que para comer y para otras necesidades. Desafortunadamente o afortunadamente para él, su madre empezó a tener el síndrome de Estocolmo y sin más se enamoraron en un retorcido amor que nadie podía entender ni aprobar. Con el tiempo llego él a sus vidas pero solo para acabarle la vida a su progenitora.

Sin poder hacer mucho más, creció con la obsesión de su padre clavada en su piel y con la oscuridad que implicaba ser él. Fue ahí cuando sin poder soportar más la locura de su padre, le quito la vida en una noche en la cual su padre estaba profundamente dormido. La locura comenzó a consumirlo, al igual que la tétrica oscuridad. Luego de los hechos pasados, término en un reformatorio donde las cosas no fueron para mejor, lo único que tenía era el legado de obsesión que le había dejado sus padres y el camino de la completa oscuridad. Al salir del reformatorio, al tiempo nomas, volvió a caer pero esta vez en prisión ya que era mayor de edad. Pasó un par de años ahí por golpear a prostitutas en la calle ya que en cierta forma le recordaban a su madre. Con veinte años, salió libre y como si hubiese estado en un sueño, se sintió despertar. Fue hasta el hogar que compartido con su padre y lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado hace años. Busco libros y libros hasta que encontró uno que más que libro robado de bibliotecas, era más como un diario de notas. Entendió al instante que eran todos los datos e informes que había conseguido su padre para dar con su temible obsesión. También había una especie de reporte sobre su conducta, mostrando cuando podía ver en sus ojos la oscuridad que necesitaba para sus propósitos. Sin creer lo que había en ese objeto, corrió al baño para así mirarse al espejo y fue ahí cuando vio lo que una vez había soñado.

Podía ver un antiguo Egipto destruido por fuego, metal, rayos, oscuridad, luz y veneno. Un Egipto que contaba con esos elementos era casi una leyenda pero ahí estaban, en ese espejo, frente a sus ojos. Fue ahí donde por primera vez tuvo su sonrisa de completa arrogancia.

 _\- Soy la llave.. – Recordó que dijo en ese momento._

Ya habían pasado unos siete años desde ese momento y hoy por fin todo su esfuerzo daba frutos. Había estudiado, cosa que le falto a su padre para entender mejor la historia, y en ese lugar había conseguido un grupo de seguidores, casi tan dementes como él para acompañarlo en esta búsqueda que pronto tendría su recompensa.

\- Señor Mard Geer.. – Hablo una joven de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta la cintura y con unos ojos rojizos que parecían sangre. En su frente se podía apreciar un hermoso tatuaje de una U, con un punto dentro y cuatro líneas a cada lado – Los obreros dicen que estamos cada vez más cerca de dar con el sepulcro del faraón Acnologia..

\- ¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunto Mard mientras permanecía en una improvisada carpa para resguardar a unos cuantos de los rayos del sol.

\- Creen que para la tarde ya daremos con él.. – Respondió inmediatamente la joven antes de retirarse.

\- Gracias Seilah.. – Agradecía con una sonrisa que más que arrogancia, mostraba locura porque todo terminara rápido – Por cierto.. – Dijo para evitar que la joven saliera – Dile a esos trabajadores que no espero demoras.. Que recuerden que tengo a sus familias y que tranquilamente pueden desaparecer sin dejar rastro..

\- Como usted diga señor.. – Dijo Seilah para volver su rumbo hacia la salida para así dejar solo al hombre que por ratos podía ser aterrador.

Mard, era el arqueólogo a cargo de toda la excavación y durante largos meses, se lo podía ver en la misma carpa junto con su equipo en el cual estaba la joven Seilah que era la única que hablaba directamente con él ya que los demás no se animaban a hablar por el temor que provocaba en los otros.

El mayor del grupo era un hombre llamado Keyes que vestía elegantemente y que era historiador e investigador que mantenía infirmado de todo a Mard. Otro de sus hombres, era Torafuzar que era un joven de unos veintinueve años que lo tenía más que nada por su físico, era sumamente inmenso y su fuerza bruta los ayudaba a mantener en regla a todos los trabajadores, además de que era uno de los expertos en trampas. Por ultimo tenía una hermosa cartógrafa que fue la que logro dar con el paradero más preciso de la tumba del faraón, su nombre es Kyouka y su mirada mostraba un hermoso dolor en esas pupilas color cielo.

Pasaron las horas y efectivamente, a la tarde de ese mismo día dieron con la preciada tumba del faraón dragón que llevaba oculta varios miles de años. Desafortunadamente, los hombres que dieron con la tumba sufrieron una de las trampas que mantenían alejados a los intrusos de las profundidades de lo que podía ser el caos máximo para la sociedad. Considerando que podía haber más de una trampa, Mard le pidió a Torafuzar que revisara el perímetro y se asegurara de que sea seguro para ellos. Una vez que era seguro, entraron a una de las salas que tenía varios escritos en las puertas donde les advertían de que no alteraran el orden de la sociedad y que no despertaran a los durmientes.

\- ¿Deberíamos hacer caso a las advertencias? – Pregunto Kyouka a todos sus compañeros, sin mirar a Mard que posiblemente no estaría contento por su comentario.

Aun así el pelinegro decidió contestarle mientras pasaba sus manos por los grabados de la puerta.

\- No llegamos tan lejos para hacer caso a un simple aviso.. – Respondió Mard mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

Buscando lo que necesitaba, dio con una piedra que parecía estar floja, cuando en realidad era un botón que abría la gran puerta. Luego de presionarlo, la puerta comenzó a elevarse, dándole paso a todos los presentes. La sala era completamente oscura y debido al tiempo en el que demoraron en llegar ahí tampoco sabían bien cuanto llevaron en esos pasadizos, pero todo valdría la pena si daban con el faraón que buscaban. Buscaron la forma de iluminar el lugar con un par de antorchas mientras que otros estaban con linternas que apenas podían alumbrar la inmensa oscuridad que había en esa zona.

Cuando por fin dieron con las antorchas del lugar, las encendieron mostrando lo único que habían ido a buscar. En medio de esa sala, estaba la estatua del gran Acnologia. Mard, cuando lo vio, sintió que lograba cumplir con las obsesiones de sus padres y con su propósito en la vida. Tantos años de vivir en la oscuridad darían los frutos si podían despertarlo para poder destruir el mundo que se había encargado de ser completamente injusto con él. Sin poder apartar la vista de él, se acercó a paso lentos y se atrevió a tocar esa inmensa estatua que parecía estar hecha de una especie de arcilla endurecida. Al tocarlo, pudo sentir los latidos del corazón del faraón, estaba vivo. Las leyendas eran ciertas, nunca llego a morir sino que fue sellado por culpa de dos sacerdotisas.

\- Hay que sacarlo de aquí.. – Dijo Mard a todo su equipo – tenemos que llevarlo a la entrada en la excavación como sea..

Torafuzar se encargó de colocar la estatua dentro de una caja hecha a la medida para así poder trasladarlo. Fuera de la excavación, todos los trabajadores se sorprendieron cuando notaron como el cielo se volvía oscuro cuando aún debía haber luz solar. Asombrados elevaron la vista al cielo y presenciaron el eclipse solar que no estaba previsto para ese día, eso solo podía significar un mal augurio y sabían que ese arqueólogo junto con su equipo, los llevarían a todos a la perdición. Con miedo corriendo entre sus venas, salieron corriendo del lugar, ya no importaba nada puesto que si la leyenda se complica, daba igual el intentar salvar a sus familias, todo el mundo se encontraría perdido y no sabían si los grandes guerreros aún estaban dispuestos a pelear.

Mard al salir de la excavación junto a su equipo, notaron que no había nadie. No quedaba ninguno de los trabajadores y aunque había prometido que cuando dieran con la figura del faraón liberarían a sus familias, no entendían el porqué de salir sin importarles nada más.

\- Se fueron por las leyendas.. – Dijo Seilah al arqueólogo al notar como buscaba a la gente que hasta hace unos momentos estuvieron ahí.

\- No importa.. – Respondió Mard – Mientras tengamos al faraón nada más me importa.. – Dijo mientras tocaba la caja, ansioso por liberarlo de su prisión.

Sin mucho más, subieron la caja que contenía al faraón a un camión y se dirigieron a la ciudad, llevándose los elementos necesarios y dejando de lado todo lo inservible en el campamento.

Dentro de la ciudad, el grupo de trabajadores se mostraba sumamente alterado y más de uno decidió pasar lo que sería sus últimos días de vida ahogándose en alcohol, si el faraón volvía a la vida, de nada servía planear algo a futuro. Ingresaron a una inmensa taberna y comenzaron a beber como si no hubiese un mañana, y la cosa es que no sabían si lo habría. Mientras tomaban, no prestaban atención a quienes estuviesen dentro del lugar y hablaban más de la cuenta de los temores que sabían que se cumplirían.

\- Sera nuestro fin si logran despertarlo.. – Dijo un hombre sin dejar su vaso de alcohol.

\- Es difícil de creer que alguien diese con la tumba del faraón.. – Respondió otro hombre.

\- Shiiiiiii! – Trato de callarlo el primer hombre – No deberíamos hablar de esto.. No debemos ni siquiera nombrarlo..

\- El eclipse ya marco el inicio del desastre.. – Suspiro el hombre – esperemos que no puedan despertarlo..

Al igual que ese par de sujetos, otros más hablaban de la misma cosa y un hombre, de altura media con su cabello en punta de color rojizo, mantuvo su vista cerrada todo el tiempo, guiándose únicamente por sus oídos los cuales le permitieron prestar atención a todos los comentarios que hacían los sujetos de ese bar. Ya había presenciado el eclipse y supuso que algo no estaba bien y lo que escucho se lo termino por confirmar. Sin más, se levantó de su lugar sin abrir los ojos y pago su cuenta. Con una agilidad sensorial que no necesitaba de sus ojos, salió del lugar para perderse dentro de un oscuro callejón para poder hacer una llamada que estaba seguro que cambiaría el rumbo de todo.

 _Volviendo a la ciudad._

El anciano que luego de suspirar sabiendo que el mundo que conocían volvería a estar de cabeza, tomo lugar en su amplio escritorio para poder pensar en una solución a todo el problema que se les venía encima. Paso un largo tiempo pensando cuando el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió. Tomo el molesto aparato ya que no estaba en condiciones de atender temas jurídicos cuando problemas más graves habían, contesto sin muchos ánimos pero del otro lado de la línea nadie respondió, fue en ese momento en el que noto que ese teléfono no era el que sonaba sino otro que solo terminaba de confirmar sus peores temores. Hubiese deseado que nunca sonara pero sabían que mientras avanzaban los tiempos, era seguro que un ser oscuro lograría dar con el destructor de todo lo que conocían. Al momento de contestar, no hizo falta decir una sola palabra ya que del otro lado se hizo escuchar una persona.

\- Dieron con el faraón Señor.. – Se escuchó del otro lado.

\- Lo supuse Erik.. – Dijo el anciano suspirando – ¿tienes ideas de quienes son los que dieron con él para tratar de averiguar algo de ellos?

\- No pude averiguar nada más.. La gente está preocupada ya que el eclipse marco el inicio de la leyenda.. – Respondió Erik a la pregunta del anciano.

\- Necesitamos saber algo más de ellos.. Averigua todo lo que puedas y vente con nosotros.. Si lo que dices es cierto y ya lo tienen en su poder, vamos a necesitar de todos los guerreros en el mismo lugar.. – Dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a su ventanal para observar la ciudad.

\- ¿Quiénes están en estos momento con usted? – Pregunto Erik con la duda si era él, el único que faltaba.

\- No te preocupes.. – Respondió el anciano leyéndole los pensamientos – solo estoy con mi nieto, Gajeel y Natsu.. Los demás no se encuentran aquí..

\- Si no sintieron la necesidad de ir hasta donde usted se encuentra, aún tenemos una posibilidad de que no lleguen a despertarlo.. – Resalto Erik – ¿Por cierto en donde se encuentran?

\- Magnolia.. En la ciudad de Magnolia.. – Le informo el hombre – averigua lo que puedas y ven con nosotros.. Si lo encontraron ya no tiene sentido que te quedes ahí.. Puedes venir con nosotros y sabes que tendrás todo lo que necesites..

\- Averiguare lo que pueda y partiré para Magnolia.. – Informo Erik – Lo veré pronto señor Dreyar..

\- Ve con cuidado hijo.. – Se despidió el mayor.

La noche termino pero para nada podía ser una noche tranquila teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se avecinaba. Al día siguiente, ese edificio volvió a llenarse con distintos abogados que trabajaban en el lugar y también con gente que iba a verlos para que llevaran sus casos. En esas oficinas, sabían que había tres grandes abogados que eran los mejores, no solo de ahí sino de toda la ciudad. Uno de ellos, un alto rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su lado derecho del rostro, vistiendo un traje a medida que mostraba en todo su esplendor su bien fornido cuerpo, se dirigió directamente a la oficina del más anciano. La noche anterior había tenido un mal presentimiento y necesitaba hablar con el hombre para buscar la solución más sensata.

\- Oye abuelo.. – Dijo el rubio mientras entraba y cerraba la oficina con seguro para evitar ser interrumpidos – ¿Tú también tuviste el mal presentimiento anoche?

\- Decir que solo fue un mal presentimiento es decir poco Laxus.. – Respondió el mayor.

\- ¿qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

\- Erik llamo anoche.. Dieron con la tumba del faraón.. – Dijo seriamente el hombre.

\- Tenemos que estar atentos por cualquier cosa.. ¿Piensas avisarles a Natsu y Gajeel? – Cuestiono el rubio.

\- por ahora.. Prefiero no decirles nada.. – Dijo el mayor mientras se acomodaba en su lugar – A pesar de los años que transcurrieron.. Aun no superan lo que paso ese día.. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que alguien lo despierte luego del sacrificio que implico sellarlo podrían guiarse por el odio y no necesitamos eso en estos momentos..

\- por ahora puede que tengas razón pero si esto se nos va de las manos, tendrán que saberlo.. – Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba para salir de la oficina – tienes que estar preparado para contenerlos en el peor de los casos..

Sin más, ambos hombres se volvieron a sus actividades tratando de seguir con sus normales vidas. A lo largo de la mañana, otro de los grandes abogados, apareció en el lugar. No tenía muchos ánimos de ir a trabajar ese día ya que la noche anterior no había sido la mejor. Ver ese eclipse le había traído malos recuerdos que incluso con el transcurso de los años no dejaba de estar presente. Aun así el abogado pelinegro, con su larga melena recogida en una coleta alta y con su traje negro a medida, asistió a la oficina para cumplir con la vida que vivía en esos tiempos. Solía compartir el lugar con el último abogado de prestigio de que además era su compañero desde tiempos remotos. No había llegado aún y como no tenía ningún cliente en ese momento hizo lo que muchas veces hacía, saco de su bolsillo una llave y se dirigió a su escritorio. Llevo la llave al último cajón y lo abrió. Dentro del mismo solo había una hermosa daga dorada decorada con distintas piedras preciosas. Esa daga era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de la única mujer que había amado en su vida, una vida larga y que seguía contando pero más que una bendición era un triste recordatorio de lo que perdió sin siquiera poder hacer algo al respecto. Nunca más volvió a sonreír como lo hizo cuando estuvo a su lado, no podía olvidar sus hermosos ojos avellana ni sus azulados cabellos que eran la alegría de sus días. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo apreciando ese hermoso objeto que tanto dolor le trajo, que no noto que su compañero llegaba.

\- Deberías dejar de ver esa daga.. – Dijo el pelirosa llamando la atención de su compañero.

\- ¿Porque debería?.. Es todo lo que me queda de ella.. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Sé que es duro pero solo logras atormentarte más y más.. – Comento Natsu.

\- ¿Acaso tu no haces lo mismo?.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras lo miraba – ¿Crees que no sé qué haces lo mismo cuando yo no estoy?..

El pelirosa suspiro derrotado, su compañero y amigo tenía toda la razón. Él estaba en la misma situación que el pelinegro. Aun no superaba la perdida de la única mujer que amo y aun se lamentaba el hecho de no poder salvarla. Al igual que él, lo único que tenia de ella era la daga dorada, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de que alguna vez una mujer tan maravillosa había existido. Pocos conocían la historia de esa hermosa rubia que cautivo su corazón y de su gran amiga que cautivo el corazón de su amigo.

\- Aun.. Aun no puedo creer lo que hicieron por todos.. – Hablo el pelirosa mientras se ubicaba en su escritorio.

\- Pocos reconocen el sacrificio que hicieron.. Pocos recuerdan sus nombres y lo cierto es que si no fuese por ellas, nosotros ni el mundo sería como lo conocemos.. – Respondió Gajeel mientras guardaba la daga en el cajón bajo llave.

A los pocos minutos, una hermosa secretaria llamo a su oficina y les aviso que sus clientes habían llegado. Tenían que volver al trabajo y por las horas que estaban bajo ese techo, tratarían de no pensar en esas mujeres que no podían salir de sus corazones.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un par de amigas se encontraban desayunando en la casa de la pequeña peliazul. Solían pasar las mañanas juntas, vivían una alado de la otra en un complejo de departamentos que por mas que no fuesen casas, eran igual de grandes, dándole comodidad al par de amigas que se conocían desde pequeñas. Toda su vida habían compartido una alado de la otra, sus padres eran historiadores de Egipto y por ello compartieron mucho de sus vidas a la vez que empezaron a amar la historia de los mismos. Sus padres, al momento en el que nacieron y dado el amor que tenían por esas historias, le habían elegido sus nombres, en base a las sacerdotisas que habían dado su vida para sellar al faraón que había caído en la oscuridad. Algo en su interior les habían dicho que esas pequeñas niñas debían llevar esos nombres. Sabían que harían algo por el mundo pero no sabían que les deparaba a ellas.

Con el paso de los tiempos, dejaron de lado las fantasías de las leyendas y las historias, para buscar su propio camino. Lucy, se había dedicado a escribir novelas e historias que inventaba o en algunos casos adaptaba las leyendas que alguna vez escucho. Amaba escribir historias del antiguo Egipto y sabía que ese amor se lo debía a sus padres, por más que se quiso alejar de su influencia, no pudo irse muy lejos. Muchas veces, las historias que escribía sentía que eran como pequeñas visiones de una vida pasada y por ratos le preocupaba que toda esa influencia estuviese llevándola a la locura, pero su pequeña amiga siempre la reconfortaba diciéndole que ella también las tenía y que no le parecía tan ridículos ni un signo de locura.

\- Sabes algo Lucy.. – Dijo la peliazul mientras desayunaban – anoche volví a tener esos sueños en los cuales me encuentro en medio de unas grandes dunas de arena, en el desierto..

\- Yo también tuve ese tipo de sueño Levy.. – Respondió la rubia mientras tomaba un pedazo de tarta que había para acompañar el desayuno – Es como si estuviese en medio del desierto y todos al alrededor se mueven de marera lenta y casi borrosa..

\- Pocas veces me paso de soñar de esta forma.. Me provoco una gran angustia porque sentía que esas personas estaban huyendo de algo.. – Agrego Levy al comentario de su amiga ya que ella tuvo el mismo sueño.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea lo que pase?.. – Pregunto Lucy afligida por lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

\- Quizás.. El eclipse de ayer nos hizo recordar las historias que nos contaron de chica.. Las historias de esas sacerdotisas que salvaron a todos.. – Respondió Levy a la pregunta de su amiga.

\- Sabes.. Hay algo que me empezó a molestar hace poco.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba bien y cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más serio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?.. – Pregunto Levy preocupada por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

\- Es que.. Últimamente me empecé a cuestionar si realmente son historias que nos contaron de chica.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.. Son las historias que nuestros padres nos leían.. – Dijo Levy como si fuese lo más obvio.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso?.. Yo tengo recuerdo de las historias pero no de mis padres contándomelas.. – La rubia hizo una pausa para ver si su amiga también lo había notado.

\- Pero eso no podría ser posible.. ¿Cómo sabríamos de ellas si no fuese por nuestros padres? – Pregunto confundida Levy.

\- No lo sé Lev.. De verdad que me gustaría tener una respuesta para ello.. Pero dime la verdad.. – Dijo Lucy para luego mirarla con seriedad – ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de ellos contándote las historias?

Levy estuvo tentada a decirle que sí, pero haciendo memoria recordó que nunca vio a sus padres leyéndole algo de Egipto. Todo lo que sabía era por los libros que leyó o por lo que creyó que sus padres le habían comentado pero lo cierto es que no tenía idea de cómo es que conocía tanto sus historias.

\- Creo que lo mejor es cambiar de tema Lucy.. No tiene sentido que nos hagamos tanto la cabeza con este tema.. – Trato de terminar el asunto Levy, ya que también empezaba a preocuparse por las cosas que no estaba teniendo una respuesta clara para esos cuestionamientos.

\- Tienes razón.. – Dijo Lucy sonriendo como siempre lo hacía – Cambiemos de tema.. Sabes hoy a la noche pienso salir con un chico que conocí hace poco..

\- ¿Salir un día de semana?.. Lucy es jueves.. ¿Por qué no esperas a mañana? – Pregunto la peliazul.

\- Es que si sale mal.. Tenemos toda la noche del viernes para salir nosotras y vivir la vida jajaj.. – Rio la rubia ante su plan B – Ya no sé cuántas veces fui a citas aburridas, sosas y sin futuros en los últimos años..

\- ¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado? – Quiso saber la peliazul.

\- Loke.. – Respondió Lucy recordando el nombre del chico – Parece muy bueno y es bastante atractivo.. ¿Y tú Levy?.. ¿Qué paso con ese chico..? Jet ¿verdad?

La peliazul suspiro derrotada, al igual que su amiga, había asistido a muchas citas y todas habían terminado en fracasos, tan derrotada se sentía en ese ámbito que las últimas semanas había dejado de insistir para dedicarse exclusivamente a sus pequeños alumnitos.

\- No salió del todo bien.. Había algo que no podía hacer que funcionase.. – Dijo Levy derrotada por su patética vida amorosa.

\- Pensé que era a la única que le pasaba.. – Dijo Lucy también derrotada por su vida amorosa – Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.. Dudo que pasara algo..

\- No quiero ser un mal tercio.. Además tengo que preparar todo ya que mañana llevo al museo de historia a los peques.. – Dijo Levy tratando de no cortarle la ilusión a su amiga.

\- El museo.. Hace mucho que no voy.. – Comento Lucy recordando cuando iba de chica.

\- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.. – Propuso Levy.

\- No gracias Lev.. Prefiero dormir todo el día después de una mala cita.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- No seas tan negativa.. Aun no sabes que puede pasar.. – Trato de animarla Levy.

\- Si si si.. Como si fuese la primera vez que salgo jajaja.. – Rio Lucy ante el ánimo de su amiga.

Sin más el par de amigas siguió hablando de otros temas, dejando de lado Egipto por una vez desde que se conocían. Hablaban de hombres, metas, logros, libros y en el caso de Levy, de sus pequeñitos alumnitos. Pasaron las horas y cada una se fue a realizar sus distintas actividades, Levy fue a su escuela donde esperaría que llegaran de a uno sus alumnos, para así poder saludarlos con un tierno beso y una sonrisa.

 _En el aeropuerto de Magnolia._

De un inmenso avión, bajaba una pequeña de unos quince años, con una larga cabellera azulada, llegaba por primera vez a la ciudad de Magnolia, había escuchado de ella hace un par de años y luego de mucho tiempo por fin podía ir a disfrutarla en unas merecidas vacaciones. Solía trabajar como cuidadora en un hogar de ancianos y como ya comenzaba a ser notorio el hecho de que no crecía, tuvo que tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones para no levantar sospechas, con suerte estas vacaciones le darían una nueva oportunidad de trabajo donde pudiese perderse una temporada y seguir con sus viajes nómadas.

Salió del aeropuerto y tomando un taxi se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Primero tenía que encontrar un lugar donde vivir y luego podría ver los alrededores.

 _En la ruta que conectaba una ciudad con Magnolia._

Un par de jóvenes iban por la carretera disfrutando de los hermosos paisajes que se dejaban ver con el hermoso día que hacía y mientras charlaban de la vida. Hace mucho que se habían dedicado al rubro de la gastronomía y se encontraban de paso por Magnolia ya que se habían enterado que había una convención sobre los distintos usos, propiedades y preparaciones de los tubérculos más conocidos, como la papa. En un principio no se habían interesado en ello pero había algo que les decía que debían ir a ese evento. Quizás, algo bueno sacarían de ello para así aplicarlos en sus futuras recetas.

 _En Egipto._

Erik había logrado conseguir los nombres de los involucrados en sacar al faraón de la tumba donde nunca debió haber salido. Era toda la información que había conseguido y se disponía a seguir investigando pero por unos preciados segundos había cruzado miradas con el arqueólogo a cargo que se hacía llamar Mard y pudo sentir casi la misma oscuridad que una vez vio en su antiguo faraón. Sabiendo que no habría nada más que hacer cuando parecía que el destino tenía todo preparado para desatar una nueva guerra, decidió reunirse con Dreyar ya que donde el estuviese, sería probablemente el punto de reunión de los antiguos siete guerreros. Se sentía sumamente frustrado por no poder detenerlos pero lo cierto es que solo había una forma de acabar con todo eso y era solamente reuniéndose los sietes. Sin más, se dirigió al aeropuerto de la ciudad y salió rumbo a Magnolia, suponiendo que llegaría a la noche del día siguiente.

Mientras, en un hotel, Mard se encontraba frente a la estatua del Faraón. Lo observo por un largo rato, hasta que entendió que era el momento de despertarlo, momento de traer a la vida al temible faraón Acnologia para que hiciese su voluntad y poder cumplir con una obsesión que le fue heredada. Luego de apreciarlo como la obra de arte más valiosa del mundo, comenzó a buscar un libro que era más bien el diario de investigación de su padre, para buscar los sellos que necesitaba hacer para despertarlo.

Corrió todos los muebles que había en la sala de la habitación y alrededor de Acnologia, empezó a escribir en el suelo, distintas marcas que formaron un círculo alrededor de la estatua. Una vez listo llamo a la única persona con la que podía hablar y confiar de qué haría lo que él le pidiese para así asegurarse de que el objetivo se lograra.

\- Seilah ven por favor.. – Dijo Mard.

\- Sí señor.. – Respondió mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de la sala - ¿qué necesita?

\- Necesito que me cuides y que evites que alguien entre en la habitación.. Nadie puede interrumpir el ritual en el cual voy a entrar para traer a la vida al faraón.. – Le informo Mard para que entendiera la importancia de lo que pedía.

La joven acepto lo que el arqueólogo le pidió y lo vio como escribía diversos sellos en el suelo, frente a los del faraón. Luego lo vio recostarse en el medio, dejando todos esos escritos a su alrededor. Comenzó a recitar en una lengua muerta, lo que tenía que decir para así transferirle la mitad de su promedio de vida. Ese era el sacrificio que debía hacer para poder despertarlo pero sabía que eso no era nada si podía volver a la vida. Con el faraón despierto, podría tener un propósito nuevo de vida y con la posibilidad de que al ser él el nuevo gobernante, se puede apiadar de él devolviéndole sus años cuando estuviese recuperado de nuevo.

Luego de recitar las palabras que le darían vida, ambos cuerpos se iluminaron, dejando al arqueólogo en un profundo sueño y a un faraón que desde los pies, empezaba de a poco a dejar de ser una simple estatua de arcilla.

\- Solo debo vigilarlo un día entero.. – Dijo Seilah mientras salía del cuarto para vigilarlo desde el lado de fuera.

Al día siguiente, más de uno se sintió que ese día sería un completo cambio. Todos podían sentir en su interior que algo extraño estaba por suceder.

Lucy al igual que siempre, se fue al departamento de su amiga para así poderle contar sobre su ultimo fracaso amoroso. El sujeto se había comportado como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Comenzó siendo un completo seductor y caballeroso, para que cuando se estaba terminando la velada, se había puesto a coquetear con la moza del restaurant, cuando ella se encontraba frente a él. Se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho amor que dar pero pudo comprobar que simplemente era un maldito mujeriego que no hacía más que buscar chicas por todos lados para así vivir eternamente en su propio harem de bellas mujeres.

\- Te juro Lev.. El tipo era un idiota.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se recostaba en la mesa por todo lo que había vivido.

\- jejeje.. – Rio Levy ante el comentario de su amiga – Pensar que tú te lo veías venir y yo trate de animarte para no pensar en ello..

\- Lo sé.. Es increíble que no pueda encontrar a alguien que valga la pena.. – Dijo apenada Lucy.

\- Lu.. Capas que si dejamos de buscar, aparezca por si solo el amor de nuestras vidas.. – Respondió Levy.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que lo encontraremos? – Cuestiono Lucy.

\- Estoy segura.. Solo deja de buscar que ya solo el amor aparecerá.. – Se animó a decir Levy.

\- Te creeré.. Esta noche no pienso buscar a nadie.. Que sea lo que los dioses crean.. – Dijo Lucy un tanto animada para enfrentar a otra posible relación que no llegara a nada – Por cierto ¿hoy vas a ir al museo verdad?

\- Sip.. Iremos en un colectivo que alquilo la escuela para llevar a los chicos y desde el museo los buscaran sus padres.. – Le comento Levy a Lucy.

\- Si quieres puedo buscarte así hacemos una noche de chica.. ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Lucy animada.

\- Me gustaría mucho – Respondió Levy con una gran sonrisa – te aviso cuando este saliendo así me pasas a buscar..

\- Listo! – Celebro Lucy.

Luego del arrebato de alegría, como ya era de costumbre, el par de amigas siguió hablando de miles de cosas que no tendrían nada que ver pero dentro de cada una tenían un presentimiento de que ese día algo les deparaba a cada una y en lo general a todos. Ninguna se animó a expresar sus sentimientos ya que no querían agobiar a la otra con sus tontos presentimiento que siempre giraban en torno a un tema que ya no querían tocar más.

 _En las oficinas jurídicas del centro de Magnolia._

El anciano sabio había mandado a llamar a sus tres mejores abogados, pero no los buscabas por su profesión más reciente, sino por la que habían tenido hace miles de años. Al principio, se había sentido algo preocupado de tener que explicarle a dos de sus muchachos, algo que sabía que los molestaría muchísimo.

\- Hijos míos.. – Comenzó a hablar el mayor cuando consiguió la atención de los tres – Tristemente les tengo que pedir un par de cosas a ustedes tres..

Los jóvenes se miraron algo sorprendidos por la seriedad con la cual estaba hablándoles y sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Natsu.. – El pelirosa le prestó atención al anciano que le hablaba – Necesito que vayas a un complejo de departamentos y que alquiles uno.. Yo te daré el dinero para ello..

El pelirosa estaba por preguntar a que se debía ese mandado pero el anciano siguió hablando.

\- Gajeel.. Necesito que vayas al museo y que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Mard Geer.. Es un reconocido arqueólogo pero necesitamos saber más de él.. – Dijo el mayor de la sala.

Al igual que el pelirosa, tenia deseos de preguntar y cuestionar pero el viejo evito que pudiese hablar.

\- Y tu Laxus.. Necesito que vayas al aeropuerto a buscar a Erik para luego llevarlo al departamento que alquilara Natsu.. – Dijo el viejo.

\- ¿Erik? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo tanto Gajeel como Natsu. Ellos sabían que el viejo mantenía contacto con todos los guerreros pero era la primera vez que llamaba a venir a uno de ellos. Eso no podía significar algo bueno.

\- ¿Viejo que es lo que está pasando? – Pregunto Natsu.

\- Que Erik venga significa problemas viejo.. Anda y dinos que es lo que está sucediendo.. Desde el día del eclipse que actúas raro.. – Recalco Gajeel.

Laxus miro a su abuelo y bajo la mirada casi al instante para luego cruzarse de brazos a la altura del pecho pero dirigiéndose a la puerta para bloquearlas, sabía que lo que su abuelo les estaba por decir no era nada fácil de asimilar.

\- Muchachos.. Es cierto que el hecho de que Erik venga significa que algo está mal.. – El hombre suspiro, se debatía internamente si soltar todo con paciencia o simplemente decirlo de una vez como si se tratara de sacar una curita de golpe para que el dolor se sienta una sola vez y no de a poco. Decidió que era mejor sacar la curita de golpe y así evitar posibles inconvenientes – Lamento decirles esto.. Sé que no los complacerá pero.. – Suspiro con la mirada baja para luego levantarla y decirles lo que menos quería decir – Es probable que en estos momentos el faraón este siendo revivido..

Tanto Natsu como Gajeel quedaron duros en sus lugares. Eso no podía ser cierto. Las mujeres que más amaban en la vida, las únicas de hecho, habían muerto para sellarlo y por años ellos les agradecieron ese sacrificio enorme que hicieron pero todo eso ya no tenía validez si ese ser volvía a la vida. Sería como que su sacrificio nunca existió.

\- Tiene que ser una broma viejo! – Grito Gajeel mientras golpeaba su escritorio con las manos hechas puños.

\- Me temo que no lo es Gajeel.. Si no es que ya despertó, lo más seguro es que esté a punto de hacerlo.. Es por eso que tien.. – El pobre hombre se vio interrumpido por un pelirosa.

\- No nos vengas con eso abuelo! – Grito furioso Natsu – ¡!¿Cómo es que no dijiste nada antes?! Que ese monstro reviva significaría que su sacrificio no sirvió de nada!

\- ¡¿Cómo permitiste que eso sucediera?! – Grito nuevamente Gajeel.

\- SILENCIO MOCOSOS! – Grito esta vez el anciano, haciendo temblar hasta los vidrios – ¡¿Creen acaso que yo estoy contento con esto?!.. Esto nos puede afectar a todos.. No solo a ellas ni a ustedes.. En honor al sacrificio que hicieron deberían ir y cumplir con lo que les dije para evitar que esto fuera a mayor..

\- Me da igual lo que quieras ahora.. Iré a Egipto y acabare con él.. – Dijo Gajeel seguido de Natsu que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Para su desgracia Laxus estaba en la puerta y no los dejaría pasar hasta que juraran cumplir con lo que el abuelo ordenaba. Tanto Natsu como Gajeel lo miraron retándolo a que si no se moviese ellos lo sacarían pero alrededor del rubio comenzaron a salir rayos y sus ojos se escondían tras feroces luminiscencias. Ambos compañeros estaban decididos a seguir con su decisión pero la voz de la sabiduría los volvió a la realidad.

\- ir ustedes solos.. Sería un suicidio.. Conocen la leyenda.. Saben que si solos se reúnen en un mismo lugar los siete guerreros recién ahí podrán hacerle frente al faraón.. Pero si deciden ir por su cuenta sería un suicidio.. – Dijo el anciano – ¿Así es como quieren desperdiciar sus vidas por la cual ellas dieron las suyas?.. ¿De esa forma piensan pagárselo?..

Ambos quedaron en silencio y sin moverse. Apretaron los puños, llenos de impotencia por no poder hacer nada y muy a su pesar aceptaron ya que nunca permitirían que su sacrificio fuese en vano.

El rubio al ver que sus compañeros se tranquilizaron, se corrió de la puerta y los dejo salir. Los conocía, demasiado si se tiene en cuenta los miles de años que vivieron juntos, y sabía que irían a hacer lo que el viejo los mando. No había duda, el viejo sabía hacer entrar en razón hasta al más terco animal y por ello sus amigos no se salvaban.

Las horas pasaron y Gajeel muy a su pesar fue hasta el museo a buscar información sobre ese famoso arqueólogo. Mientras más supiese de él, mejor iba a ser la forma de enfrentarlo en el caso de ser necesario. Por su parte Natsu fue hasta los complejos en busca de un buen departamento para su viejo compañero. Laxus había partido para el aeropuerto, sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría su viejo amigo Erik.

Gajeel, tuvo que esperar los datos que le podría brindar el director del museo, que era un viejo conocido pero estaba tan concentrado en todo lo que estaba pasando que nunca noto quienes más podían estar en el museo, solo por unos instantes logro escuchar muchas vocecitas de niños pequeños que parecían que estaban en alguna clase de excursión con alguna maestra.

Natsu había demorado un poco más de lo que esperaba cuando se le encomendó dicha tarea. Salió cuando el atardecer ya se hacía presente y se disponía a ir a su vehículo cuando noto que en esa misma playa una joven le costaba arrancar su auto. Al principio quiso seguir su camino pero algo le decía que era mejor ayudar o por lo menos intentarlo.

En medio de la ciudad, un par de hermanos disfrutaba de una caminata con el atardecer a sus espaldas pero algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención. Una hermosa chica que la conocían hace miles de años, se hizo presente. Sin notarlos, la joven volteo y enfoco su vista en ellos y con una amplia sonrisa se acercó. Entre ellos estaban feliz por el encuentro pero lo cierto es que eso no podía ser algo bueno por más que quisiesen verse.

El trio de amigos no notaron que un hombre miraba sorprendido a esos tres reunidos, lo cierto es que ahora si tenía la certeza de que las cosas estaban peor de lo que se imaginaba. Muy a su pesar de tener que explicar de nuevo todo lo que sucedía y podía suceder, se acercó a ellos. El mundo como el que conocían podía cambiar.

 _En Egipto._

El rugido en una sala de una habitación de hotel, se hizo sentir, haciéndole helar la sangre a todos los ciudadanos. Solo un hombre se encontraba apenas sostenido por su compañera mientras sonreía con malicia al ver la figura que tanto buscaba, con vida.

 **/-/**

 **Hola! Cómo están? Bueeeeno aquí tienen el cap 2. Como dije antes, los datos que pueda usar sobre este Egipto antiguo, son solo para leer ii disfrutar más que para tomarlos en cuenta. Las cosas pueden ii no ser ciertas así que no se guíen demasiado de lo que escribo.**

 **Me encantaron sus comentarios ii me animaron a no dejar de escribir la historia. El próximo cap será dentro de dos semanas. Espero leer sus reviews! Gracias por tuodoo!**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Besazos a todos los que me lean!**

 **ii aquí los saluditos!**

 **Charc93! Para mí también es sumamente interesante el tema de Egipto. Y gracias por la review! De todo corazón lo digo.**

 **NashoDragneel72! Espero saber encaminar la historia así la siguen leyendo o llegue más gente a leerla. Gracias por los ánimos!**

 **Esme-Joycy09! Qué bueno que te gusto! ii por ahora la seguiré actualizando. Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

 _En Egipto.._

El ritual que el arqueólogo Mard había empleado para así despertar por fin al grandioso Faraón Acnologia luego de su largo periodo de descanso, había dado resultado y por fin lo podía ver frente a frente.

Hace solo horas era una simple estatua de arcilla endurecida que contenía la latente vida del ser más nefasto que se había sentido en la historia, un ser único y capaz de dominar el mundo entero y Mard lo había logrado despertar con la inmensa oscuridad que había en todo su ser. Luego de años de sufrimientos, de años de haber sucumbido ante la oscuridad a la cual lo marginaron, hoy le permitía traerlo a la vida. No le importaba tener que sacrificar la mitad de suya, si con eso lograba someter al mundo entero.

Al paso de las horas y verlo completamente revivido, el fuerte rugido que se sintió en la habitación del hotel, estaba seguro que la escucho hasta el último habitante del desierto, haciéndole helar la sangre hasta al más fornido guerrero que pudiese haber. Sabía de sobra que solo él podía ser el único que estuviese feliz con la llegada del ser que nunca debió ser sellado en primer lugar.

Con algo de precaución, admiro a la imponente figura que se mostraba frente a él. Podía verlo como su apariencia era tal cual lo habían dicho los libros. Su aspecto maligno hacía temer a más de uno que se atreviese a mirarlo fijamente, su larga cabellera en un azul muy oscuro que lo podrían confundir con negro en las oscuras noches de la ciudad, un par de ojos verde que podían penetrar el alma de cualquiera, pero se veían cubiertos por unas sutiles ojeras. Su color de piel era un tanto oscura debido a los rayos del sol del desierto mismo de la época. Sus prendas solo consistían en una falda que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, hechas de lino suave, unas sandalias del más fino cuero y por último, en el ancho de sus hombros, llevaba un collar inmenso con la figura de un dragón con sus alas extendidas. Sin duda verlo en persona era un acontecimiento que pocos se darían el gusto de verlo sin padecer su vida.

Lo vio moverse como si haber estado en esa posición casi de congelamiento, lo hubiese contracturado, o eso parecía por el hecho de como sonaban todos sus huesos.

Por su parte, el faraón una vez despierto, empezó a mirar por todos lados tratando de entender donde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba antes de caer en la oscuridad, era que corría para destruir el último templo y así poder conseguir el poder definitivo e impedir que le robaran su trono.

\- ¿Donde estamos..? – Pregunto para sí mismo sin emitir palabra, el faraón – Despierta de una vez y dime que paso! – Demando en tono autoritario.

\- Ahora si quieres escucharme ¿verdad?.. – Rio en su cabeza Anubis – Te lo advertí.. Pero no escuchaste..

\- ¿Que me paso?.. Se suponía que estaba en la última fase para convertirme en un temible dragón que destruiría todo.. – Dijo Acnologia en su cabeza, mientras se miraba los brazos y se los giraba sin encontrar rastro de las escamas y garras que alguna vez había tenido.

\- Mi faraón.. – Hablo Mard mientras lograba pararse ya sin ayuda de Seilah.

\- ¿Quien se supones que eres tú? – Pregunto con voz gruesa el faraón haciendo temblar a Seilah.

\- Señor.. Fui yo quien lo despertó.. – Dijo Mard mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿En que año estamos?.. ¿Donde se encuentra mi imperio?.. – Demando saber Acnologia, mientras observaba meticulosamente toda aquella habitación donde lo habían despertado.

\- Hace miles de años fue sellado.. Su imperio se lo conoce como Egipto antiguo y ya no queda nada más que los recuerdos que descansan enterrados bajo kilos y kilos de arena en los adentros del mismísimo desierto.. – Respondió Mard, mientras volvía a colocarse derecho y encararlo sin parecer soberbio para no despertar su ira.

\- Miles de años dormidos.. – Hablo Anubis en su cabeza.

\- ¿Que se supone que haremos ahora? – Quiso saber Acnologia y se lo pregunto a su voz en la cabeza – ¿Cómo conseguiré el completo poder..?

\- Pregunta por el maldito templo que no pudiste destruir.. – Exigió Anubis.

\- El templo.. – Hablo Acnologia al par de insignificantes que estaban frente a él – donde está el templo de Beset y Tueris?

\- Ya no quedan templos que adorar.. – Hablo seria la mujer que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento – La gente.. Las ciudades dejaron de creer en los Dioses.. Hoy esos templos son historia.. Mitos.. Leyendas.. Usted mismo es una vaga leyenda que sirve para hacer que los niños se duerman..

En un rápido movimiento, casi imperceptible para los dos mortales que solo sintieron la corriente de aire que dejo su movimiento, el faraón tomo por el cuello a aquella mujer, levantándola varios centímetros del suelo, por la osadía de llamarlo una "simple leyenda".

\- ¿Quién es una leyenda ahora? – Dijo el faraón mientras apretaba su cuello.

\- So.. Solo.. Solo le digo.. Lo que es la.. Realidad de hoy.. Mi señor.. – Dijo como pudo Seilah mientras trataba inútilmente soltar el agarre del faraón.

Con un notorio fastidio en el rostro, soltó de mala gana a la joven que estuvo a punto de estrangular. La pobre cayo como peso muerto en el frio suelo y se levantó como pudo, Mard la miraba sin hacer el intento de ayudarla, solo el faraón merecía su ayuda, toda su vida había sido destinada al servicio del mismo ser que se imponía frente a dos mortales comunes y corrientes. Por su parte, el faraón algo fastidiado no solo por lo dicho sino por el tiempo en el que vivían, se alejó hacia una ventana y observo como se veía muy a lo lejos, en el horizonte, su apreciado desierto, y donde se suponía que debería estar su palacio y su amado pueblo que se revelo ante él, solo podía ver diversas construcciones que a su parecer eran completamente extrañas al igual que artefactos que desconocía. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas y sabía que solo lo lograría si volvía a sentir la arena entre sus manos. Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Señor.. – Lo llamo Mard – Mi equipo y yo estamos a su servicio.. Nosotros deseamos serles útiles y que usted nos guie a un nuevo mundo donde usted sea el único e indiscutible dueño de todo..

El faraón lo miro escéptico. Primero hablo de equipo cuando solo conocía a dos y dudaba que eso fuera un equipo en estos tiempos. Segundo y más importante, él sabía lo que significaba que alguien estuviese a sus servicios. Solo lo hacían para luego poder traicionarlo por las espaldas y quedarse con lo que por derecho era suyo y de nadie más.

\- Eso está por verse.. – Respondió el faraón mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación y de un salto desapareció rumbo al crudo desierto.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos y ya se encontraba rodeado de arena, la arena que le daría vida y que le daría la muerte a aquellos que osaron desafiarlo, pero sobretodo, le daría la muerte a quien se había atrevido a sellarlo por miles de años.

\- Sin templo ¿como conseguiré el poder supremo?.. – Pregunto el faraón a Anubis.

\- Seguramente las muy estúpidas se sellaron a si misma dentro de los sacrificios.. – Respondió con fastidio Anubis – solo debemos encontrarlas.. Si damos con ellas.. Damos con el templo..

\- Un templo andante se volvieron.. – Continuo Acnologia.

\- Exacto.. Solo es cuestión de destruirlas y por fin la transformación estaría completa y el mundo será nuestro.. – Dijo Anubis.

Sin decir una palabra más, Acnologia se agacho y tomo un puñado de arena en ambas palmas para luego extenderla boca arriba, dejando la arena mirando al cielo. De pronto pequeños temblores hacían mover los pequeños montículos de arena para luego ver como dos pequeños dragoncitos bebes, emergían cual ave fénix emerge de las cenizas.

\- Búsquenlas.. – Dijo Acnologia mientras los impulsaba a volar.

Pudo ver como ambos dragones desaparecían en el cielo, estaba seguro que daría con ellas y cuando lo hiciese se cobraría en torturas, todo el tiempo que permaneció sellado.

\- Sera mejor volver y comprobar la dichosa lealtad que te ofrecen.. – Dijo Anubis con picardía, a lo que Acnologia solo gruño en modo de fastidio – También podemos volver realidad la leyenda..

Ahora si estaba interesado, solo era cuestión de infundir un poco el temor y el miedo en el pueblo que permitió que su preciado nombre sea olvidad y tenía a las personas perfectas para ayudarlo con dicho tema. Volvió a la habitación en la cual había sido despertado, para encontrarse con tres personas más de las que ya había conocido, ahora si entendía lo de equipo. Sonrió maléficamente al verlos todos sorprendidos por su pronto regreso.

\- Pondré a prueba su lealtad.. – Dijo el faraón mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho – Esta noche.. Cumplirán para mí la leyenda que inventaron en el pueblo..

Sin decir una palabra más, se sentó en un cómodo sillón mientras los miraba a todos con aire de superioridad. Hasta que diese con las malditas Diosas, se divertiría cumpliendo en realidad su leyenda, de paso le serviría para ir calmando su hambre de sangre.

 _En las calles de Magnolia.._

Un par de hermanos disfrutaba de una hermosa caminata por las bellas calles de la ciudad de Magnolia. Era la primera vez que llegaban ahí y se lo debían al congreso que iban a presenciar pero para su sorpresa, el destino les tenía preparado otra cosa más importante que un simple congreso.

A lo lejos, divisaron a una hermosa pequeña, con la apariencia de una niña de quince años, con sus hermosos cabellos azulados que caían por toda su espalda, al igual que ellos vestía la típica ropa de moda que se llevaba en esos tiempos. Al observarla, una gran calidez en el pecho, se formó en ambos hermanos al reconocerla.

Por su parte, la jovencita, también se encontraba paseando por la ciudad. Ya había logrado alquilar un nuevo apartamento para poder instalarse una nueva temporada en esta dichosa tierra que tenía la pinta de estar rodeada de magia, un lugar especial e idóneo para un ser inmortal como lo era ella. Se encontraba embelesada por todos los locales y los lugares para ver, hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, o más bien dos pares de ojos se posaban sobre ella. Ansiosa por haber sentido una calidez en todo su cuerpo se giró por todos lados para buscar esos ojos que los reconocería a pesar de los miles de años que pasaron.

Una vez que sus vistas se encontraron, la joven corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlos y dedicarles una hermosa sonrisa a los hombres que siempre consideraría como sus hermanos.

\- Sting! Rogue! – Grito alegremente Wendy mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

\- Eeey pequeña! – Dijo Sting mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y dejaba que se colgara de su cuello y el de su hermano.

Luego de unos minutos en el cual Wendy no quería separarse de ellos, respiro profundamente para calmarse y así soltarlos.

\- Vamos Wen.. No llores.. – Trato de consolarla Rogue cuando la vio que agachaba su mirada luego de abrazarlos.

\- Es cierto.. Cualquiera diría que estas triste por vernos jajaj.. – Rio Sting mientras le revolvía los cabellos para que no se angustiara.

\- Tontos.. – Dijo en un pequeño susurro – Par de tontos.. Los extrañe muchísimo.. Me sentía muy sola sin ustedes.. – Dijo mientras escondía sus lágrimas tras sus manos.

\- Nosotros igual Wendy.. – Dijo Sting comportándose seriamente una vez en su vida – Te aseguramos que nunca dejamos de pensar en ti ni en los demás..

Ambos hermanos la abrazaron con fuerza a la pobre pequeña. Algunos habían viajado por el mundo en parejas o en tríos pero ella y su querido amigo Erik, habían sido los únicos en vagar por el mundo sin ninguno a su lado y no podían imaginar lo que eso era para una pequeña como ella que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdió todo al igual que le había pasado a los demás, pero en ella era peor. Todos sabían que ella era la que fue más cercana al faraón, que incluso le abrió las puertas de su palacio para que viviese con él y la pudiese cuidar como a una hermanita que nunca tuvo. Claro que la cuido y ella no pudo evitar encariñarse con esa figura de protección que luego se cayó frente a sus ojos por la oscuridad y la avaricia.

Luego de que por fin la pequeña se tranquilizó y volvió a mostrar la sonrisa que podía iluminar más que cualquier luz, se trataron de poner al día y hablar comúnmente antes de hablar de un tema que era inevitable. Lo cierto es que por más que adorasen verse juntos otra vez, el estar en el mismo lugar luego de que por miles de años no se había presentado la oportunidad, solo podía significar caos y no cualquiera sino el más grande que no pudieron solucionar en el momento.

\- Esto.. Esto es raro ¿verdad? – Pregunto Wendy con cierta duda.

\- Si solo somos nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos.. – Trato de sonar relajado Sting pero lo cierto es que le preocupaba lo que pudiese estar por suceder en el mundo y a los inocentes que volverían a estar involucrados aunque no quisiesen.

Sin darse cuenta, un hombre mayor pero de baja estatura, los miraba estupefactos ya que si antes se encontraba nervioso, ahora ya sus mayores miedos se confirmaban. Todos estaban en su ciudad, por destinos de la vida, todos había caído en el mismo lugar, reuniendo así a los siete grandes guerreros que se encargarían una vez mas de solucionar un problema que no lo habían logrado resolver y que había cobrado la vida de varios inocentes.

Con tranquilidad, se dirigió al trio de amigos que aún no habían notado su presencia pero sabía que una vez que se anunciase ante ellos, estos entenderían la gravedad del asunto, aunque no era de su agrado tener que comentar de nuevo lo que sucedía y lo que podía suceder en cualquier momento, incluso mientras se encuentran hablando, el mal puede desatarse como nunca lo hizo.

Al acercarse a ellos, tocio levemente para así llamarles la atención a los tres. El pequeño grupo primero se giró pensando que le ofrecerían algo como turistas y pensaban aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de conocer el lugar, esa simple idea les agradaba a todos en sobre manera pero para sus desgracias, y no por ver al hombre que lo extrañaban, sino que verlo significaba lo que tanto temían.

\- Hola mis pequeños.. – Hablo el anciano.

\- An.. Anciano.. – Lo llamo temeroso Sting.

\- ¿De verdad es usted? – Pregunto incrédulo Rogue.

\- Abuelitoooo! – Grito Wendy mientras corría a abrazarlo. Hacia miles de años que no lo llamaba – Sigues como siempre! Te extrañe muchísimo!

Aunque el ambiente era algo tenso por lo que implicaba el estar todos juntos, ninguno de los hombres se atrevía a romper la burbuja de Wendy que se notaba que de verdad lo había pasado sola y lo único que quería era demostrarles a todos que los había extrañado y que los seguía queriendo como el primer día.

Cuando por fin Wendy rompió el abrazo, para sonreírle con ternura al mayor, recién este volvió a hablar.

\- Sé que está pasando por sus cabezas.. – Hablo resignado de lo que enfrentarían – Pero será mejor ir y hablarlo en otro lugar mientras disfrutamos de algo dulce.. Yo los invito..

No hizo falta decir nada más que los tres acompañaron hacia donde quería el abuelo, con tal de seguir pasando el rato y para comer algo dulce que seguramente era para pasar el trago amargo que se avecinaba.

Al llegar a una tierna casa de té, cada uno pidió lo que quiso y cuando la mesa se llenó de bebidas, galletas, tartas y tortas, fue el momento de hablar.

\- Algo está sucediendo ¿cierto? – Pregunto Sting mientras miraba fijamente al mayor de todos.

Tanto Wendy como Rogue se sorprendieron ante la nueva postura de Sting, todos sabían que solía ser bastante hiperactivo y revoltoso pero si algo había que admitir, era que cuando la situación lo ameritaba, cambiaba su semblante a uno serio que no admitía tonterías en ningún momento.

\- A si es Sting.. – Hablo con la misma seriedad el abuelo – Es muy probable que hayan despertado al faraón..

Ante la noticia, Sting siguió en su posición seria, Rogue dejo de comer para mirarlo sorprendido mientras que Wendy perdió fuerzas en sus manos y dejo caer su cuchara, provocando el único ruido que se sintió en esa mesa. Suspirando siguió hablando la voz de la sabiduría.

\- Creemos que el eclipse fue el comienzo de todo.. Y por creemos me refiero a Laxus y a mí.. Pero claro que luego nos lo confirmo Erik que fue el único que permaneció en Egipto para tratar de advertirnos por cualquier cosa.. – Siguió relatando el mayor.

\- Natsu y Gajeel.. Ellos.. ¿Lo saben? – Pregunto dudosa Wendy – ¿Saben que el faraón puede estar despierto?

Wendy aun podía recordar a sus amigos correr al templo de las sacerdotisas que amaban para luego salir con una daga entre sus manos y con una mirada sombría que en un momento temió que a ellos les sucediese lo de su amado faraón.

\- Me temo que lo saben.. – Dijo el mayor – Pero entendieron que solo había una forma para hacerle frente y eso era esperar para ver si ustedes llegaban.. Y me temo que llegaron.. – Rogue y Wendy bajaron la mirada dolidos – Hijos míos.. No me malinterpreten.. Estoy feliz de verlos y estoy seguro de que Natsu y Gajeel estarán felices también.. Sobre todo por ti Wendy.. Solo que no podemos evitar saber lo que significa este reencuentro..

\- ¿Que haremos entonces? ¿Esperaremos o viajaremos hacia él? – Pregunto dudoso Sting.

\- Por ahora no iremos.. Erik está viniendo para aquí.. – El viejo cambio su semblante serio a uno de duda, que llamo la atención de Sting – Siento que algo se nos escapa.. Y esta ciudad es la clave.. Por algo la reunión se llevó a cabo aquí y no en el mismo Egipto para evitar que saliese.. Por ahora les recomiendo que se queden y si desean pueden ir a ver a los demás a nuestro estudio jurídico..

\- Siempre implantando la justicia usted.. – Dijo Rogue con una sonrisa ladina que provocó una pequeña relajación en los hombros del mayor.

\- Así es.. – Sonrió el viejo – Deseo que por lo menos mañana si o si vayan.. Es sábado y nadie ira.. Podremos hablar los ocho reunidos para saber qué haremos..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Sting deshaciendo su postura seria – Ahí estaremos..

\- Yo igual abuelito.. – Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa.

Luego de pasar el trago más amargo de sus vidas, volvieron a la jovialidad que les permitía el lugar, poniéndose al día entre todos y aprovechando al mayor, para que les comente de todos antes de verlos a la mañana siguiente.

 _En el aeropuerto de Magnolia.._

Laxus se encontraba esperando a su viejo amigo que llegase. Podía ver a gente con carteles de los nombres a quienes buscaban pero en lo personal o más bien en su caso, era algo completamente absurdo ya que su viejo amigo nunca abría los ojos y dudaba que cambiara su forma física si ninguno podía hacerlo.

Espero paciente, mientras revisaba su teléfono celular para saber cuándo le llegara el mensaje de Natsu diciéndole donde es que lo tendría que mandar. Para su sorpresa ya llevaba demorándose bastante, tanto Natsu como el avión de su amigo.

La paciencia nunca había sido su virtud, y para eso solo bastaba ver a sus demás compañeros de trabajo, y el que no llegase lo empezaba a fastidiar. Ya hacia una hora que estaba en el lugar hasta que por fin lo vio. A lo lejos, sacando su maleta, se podía ver su indiscutible cabello rojizo en punta cual flecha. Como siempre esta con sus ojos cerrados así que pensó en jugarle una pequeña bromita tomando por sorpresa.

Se alejó a una distancia prudente y lo vio avanzar a través de multitud de personas y colocándose estratégicamente detrás de él, listo para soltar un fuerte estruendo o darle un pequeño choque eléctrico sin que nadie lo notase, pero su voz lo detuvo en seco.

\- No pensaras electrocutarme o asustarme ¿verdad? – Cuestiono Erik sin voltearse mientras seguía su paso.

\- Hombre.. Que aburrido te volviste.. – Dijo Laxus mientras caminaba a su lado

\- ¿Se puede saber desde cuando eres bromista? – Pregunto dudoso Erik.

\- Te reto a pasar miles de años junto a Natsu y Gajeel.. – Dijo con fastidio el rubio – La idiotez es contagiosa con los años..

El pelirojizo rio por lo bajo ante el comentario de su viejo amigo y siguieron caminado hasta la playa de estacionamiento, no hacía falta ayudar a Erik ya que él se guiaría solo, siguiéndolo a Laxus que era obviamente el que conocía el lugar.

\- Natsu te consiguió una casa donde te quedaras.. – Dijo Laxus mientras subían al auto de este – Es bastante amplio pero necesitamos que mañana vayas al estudio jurídico a si hablamos entre todos..

\- ¿Llegaron los otros? – Pregunto Erik, la respuesta que le diese podía decir mucho de la situación en la que se encuentran.

\- El viejo no dijo nada aun.. Salió a dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco.. – Dijo Laxus mientras se ponía en marcha – Si algo sucede.. Lo sabremos mañana..

No dijeron nada sobre un asunto, por más que los pusiese nervioso a todos, no podían hacer mucho hasta que no se juntaran. Fue por eso que el viaje se volvió tranquilo y ameno, hasta llegar a los complejos de departamentos. Solamente eran dos de los más fuertes de los guerreros yendo en un auto, que se ponían al día luego de miles de años que no se volvían.

 _Complejos de Departamentos.. Playa de Estacionamiento.._

Natsu se había dirigido a ese complejo que tenía los departamentos más grandes, que le vendría bien a su viejo compañero, y lo mejor es que no se tendría que preocupar por el costo ya que el viejo lo pagaría. Aun así, pensando que en dichos lugares no mucha gente era de ir a alquilar, pensó que se desocuparía medianamente temprano pero el de la inmobiliaria le había cambiado todos los planes, reteniéndolo por más de dos horas para mostrarle todos los departamentos que a su parecer eran completamente iguales. Solo podía desear que Laxus no se molestara con él por no mandarle aun la dirección, rogaba a los dioses que el avión de su amigo se demorara sino sabría lo que es una verdadera descarga eléctrica por hacerlo pasear sin rumbo en la ciudad.

\- La mujer de la inmobiliaria no solo era una cascarrabias sino que me tuvo dos horas viendo los mismos departamentos.. – Dijo con fastidio Natsu – Amiga del viejo tenía que ser..

En ese momento Natsu iba camino a su auto que lo dejo en la playa de los edificios, cuando sintió que alguien parecía tener serios problemas con arrancar su auto. Él ya estaba prácticamente abriendo el suyo para subirse, escribir el bendito mensaje para su amigo e irse a descansar como todos los viernes por la noche, pero había algo que le decía que era mejor ir a ayudar a esa persona. Capas que después el karma se lo devolvería.

Con algo de fastidio, solo atino a sacarse el saco del traje y la corbata para así estar un poco más cómodo para socorrer. Dejo sus cosas en el auto y con su celular en mano para que mientras ayudaba mandar el mensaje, se iba arremangando las mangas hasta que quedaron a la altura de su codo, marcando más sus músculos del brazo.

\- Ey.. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto sin prestarle mucha atención a quien socorría ya que tenía que mandar el mensaje.

\- Siii por favor! – Suplico una rubia mientras sacaba medio cuerpo de debajo de su capo para mirar a su héroe sin capa.

Natsu terminaba de mandar el mensaje cuando sintió que le respondía. Por un momento quedo quieto como estaba. Su cerebro debía estarle jugando una muy pero muy mala broma. Le daba miedo incluso levantar la vista para volver a caer en el cruel engaño de sus recuerdos.

\- Es su voz.. – Pensó Natsu mientras sentía que las manos le temblaban.

Con cuidado levanto la mirada y vio como la chica que tenía al frente suyo, sacaba parte de su cuerpo por debajo del capo. La recorrió con la vista de abajo hacia arriba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Llevaba unas botas corta color marrón y una falda de un color caramelo que le llegaba muy arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver sus largar y hermosas piernas. Luego tenía una musculosa tejida con cuello de tortuga en tono amarillo pálido que dejaba a la vista su hermosa figura de reloj de arena, con su cintura chica que hacia resaltar más su busto y caderas. Para resguardarse del frio llevaba una campera de cuero del mismo tono que las botas y su hermoso cabello rubio caía por su espalda como si fuese una cascada y apenas le cubría un poco la cabeza, un gorro tejido en color negro con un par de broches con símbolos egipcios.

La imagen que veía lo tenía perdido y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para saber si aquello era verdad. Solo podía mirarle sus hermosos labios que moría por probar y solo podía perderse en esos hermosos ojos achocolatados que una vez los vio y nunca más pudo olvidar.

Como pudo trato de estirar su mano para ver si era real y solo pudo salir una pregunta de sus labios.

\- ¿Tu.. Tu quien eres..? – Pregunto Natsu perdido en su mirada como la primera vez.

En ese instante, Lucy terminaba de salir del capo para escuchar y ver a su héroe. Solo que cuando lo vio sintió como si todo se oscurecía a su alrededor. Confundida mira para todos lados y vio cómo su auto desaparecía y todo se volvía arena, casas de otra época y a lo lejos veía un palacio.

 _\- ¿Tu.. Tu quien eres..?.. ¿U.. Ustedes quiénes son? –_ Sentia lucy que la pregunta se cambiaba sola.

Al escuchar esa pregunta automáticamente estiro su brazo para proteger a su amiga. No sabía quién podía ser ese sujeto pero no dejaría que la lastimase.

\- ¿Quien quiere saberlo?.. – Pregunto Lucy mientras cubría a Levy – Levy quédate detrás mío..

Entonces la rubia se gira y ve que no había nadie, Levy no estaba. Confundida siguió girando y vio que nada era su realidad, estaba en otro lado. Se trató de mirar las manos pero fue ahí que vio lo que llevaba puesto y era una inmensa capa gruesa que la estaba resguardando del frio que podía sentirlo que la golpeaba con fuerza. Lucy comenzó a temblar preocupada de haber perdido la cabeza, era igual a los sueños que tenía. Volvió la vista al chico que la había hablado y se encontró con un hermoso hombre que llevaba el torso al descubierto que dejaba ver sus hermosos músculos y abdominales marcados, solo llevaba unas sandalias de cuero y una falda hecha de lino como se usaba en Egipto. Subió la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color jade que le hacían sentir que ya los había visto, haciéndole sentir que sus almas se volvían a encontrar luego de miles de años. Y por último unos bellos cabellos rosados bastantes despeinados por el aire que corría.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar el pelirosa pero esta vez sujetándola por el hombro ya que la veía girar y actuar extraño como si no estuviese en esa realidad – ¿Te sientes bien Lu..? ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto sin decir nombres ya que no estaba seguro.

Como si hubiese sido un sueño demasiado real, Lucy volvió a la realidad y volvía a estar en la playa de estacionamiento de su casa y trataba de arreglar su bendito auto para ir por su amiga al museo. Pero había logrado volver luego de que el joven frente suyo la había tocado, como volviendo del lugar al que había viajado.

\- Perdón.. Me.. Me llamo Lucy.. – Dijo por fin la rubia mientras le extendía la mano – Lamento lo de recién.. Solo.. Solo estaba soñando despierta.. – Dijo preocupada de lo que había vivido.

\- Lucy.. – Natsu estrecho su mano y pudo sentir lo mismo que sintió la vez que por primera vez acaricio su mano en una de las tantas guardias que había ido a verla – Me llamo Natsu.. Será un gusto ayudarte con el auto..

\- Natsu.. – Por una extraña razón su nombre le resultaba familiar y sin contar que al sentir su mano con la suya experimento algo que nunca lo había hecho o por lo menos no lo recordaba – Gracias por la ayuda.. – Respondió..

Natsu solo se dedicó a ayudarla a arrancar su vehículo que efectivamente no funcionaba antes pero ahora no parecía tener nada y todo indicaba que siempre pudo funcionar. Aun así decidió pasar un rato más con ella solo para asegurarse de que no fuera a desaparecer. No podía pensar en perderla de nuevo pero como podía ser posible si ella había muerto. Él vio su cuerpo frio y sin vida para luego desaparecer dejándolo solo por miles de años.

\- ¿Acaso los Dioses te mandaron de nuevo conmigo?.. – Se preguntó Natsu mientras de vez en cuando la observaba de reojo.

– _Es probable que en estos momentos el faraón este siendo revivido.._ – Recordó Natsu las palabras del viejo – Si ella es mi Lucy.. No permitiré que se sacrifique de nuevo.. Esta vez yo la protegeré.. – Pensó Natsu – Solo deseo que sea mi Lucy..

Por su parte Lucy no se encontraba del todo bien. Cuando veía que el joven que la estaba ayudando no miraba, volvía a girarse tratando de buscar de nuevo esas dunas de arena y las casas con los mercados y ese inmenso palacio. Era como si había viajado miles de años al pasado para ver algo que no entendía que podía tener que ver con ella. Nada tenía sentido en estos momentos. Todo resultaba confuso y empezó a ser así desde el bendito eclipse.

 _\- Según los egipcios, esto sucedió cuando Seth le quito un ojo a Horus.. Luego de una pelea se lo habría quitado.. Esto solo pronosticaba el caos en la civilización.. –_ recordó Lucy lo que su amiga le dijo en su momento – Acaso realmente algo va o está por suceder.. – Pensó Lucy.

Aparte de esos pensamientos, ahora tenía otra cosa en la cabeza y era al hermoso pelirosa que le estaba ayudando con su auto. Cuando sintió su mano con la suya podía sentir que ya había disfrutado de ese bellísimo tacto, una sensación de no querer tocar a nadie más y de no ser tocada que no sea solamente por él. Ante estos pensamientos logro ruborizarse levemente para luego girarse así su héroe mecánico no lo notaba. Pero no solo fue su tacto lo que la desarmo por completo, sino su hermosa mirada color jade, unos segundos basto para mirarlo y saber que no miraría otros ojos que no fuesen esos. Solo quería esa mirada que le hacía sentir que por fin su alma estaba completa, tantas citas fallidas, tantos idiotas con los que había salido pero esta vez sentía que podía ser diferente. Tenía que hablar con él un poco más, por lo menos saber algo más de su vida aunque le asustaba en cierta forma. Todo era similar a algo que se le escapaba, pero no sabía que era. Cuando quiso proponerle hablar un poco sintió el ruido de su capo cerrarse por completo y luego salir unas palabras de su dulces labios algo que no la dejo decirle lo que pensaba.

\- Listo.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se sacudía las manos – Ahora seguro arranca..

\- Cla.. Claro.. Gracias.. – Respondió Lucy tratando de decirle que quería volverlo a ver.

\- Sera mejor irme.. Además creo que tú también tenías planes.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se daba vuelta – Si no me voy no me poder controlar hasta saber si es ella o no.. – Pensó mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos para ocultar que los apretaba para formar un puño por no saber si es o no es la única mujer que amo.

Lucy estiro el brazo esperando sujetarlo pero se detuvo, nada de lo que le dijese podía sonar creíble. Seguro si habría la boca seria para que pareciera una loca. Solo se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada que sonara extraño mientras lo veía alejarse a su auto.

\- Gracias! – Grito Lucy y vio como él simplemente le hacía un gesto con la mano como despedida.

Luego de eso se subió a su auto y lo arranco. Por fin podía ir a ver a su amiga y de paso explicarle lo que le había pasado, era la única que no la acusaba de estar loca así que era necesario comentarle lo que había pasado. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y suspiro como nunca lo había hecho y trato de ver de nuevo, aunque sea una última vez, al pelirosa pero ya se había ido.

\- Natsu.. – Volvió a decir su nombre Lucy para luego emprender viaje al museo y recoger a su amiga.

 _Museo de Historia de Magnolia.._

Durante su visita al museo, Gajeel se encontraba algo molesto de tener que esperar los datos sobre un arqueólogo llamado Mard que era el responsable de todo lo malo que estuviese sucediendo y de lo que podía suceder. Lo más seguro es que si lo tuviese presente, le ropería la cara por atreverse a tirar a la basura todo el sacrificio que implico el poder sellar al monstro que se había convertido el faraón. Por culpa de todo eso ella tuvo que irse de su lado y perderla para siempre. Decidió esperar paciente al director que además era amigo del viejo pero por lo visto era demasiado lento para conseguir las cosas. Sin más remedio se dedicó a ver un poco del museo mientras podía escuchar muy por encima que justo ese día había además un grupo de alumnos en el dichoso lugar.

\- Bueno chicos quiero que presten mucha atención y que cualquier cosa me pregunten ¿si? – Dijo la maestra peliazul.

\- SI! – Gritaron al unísono todos los alumnos.

La peliazul sonrió feliz por el comportamiento de sus pequeños que siempre se portaban muy bien cada vez que los sacaba a pasear por la ciudad y además solían ser bien receptivos para aprender distintos datos que les podía aportar todos los lugares que recorrían.

Por su parte, y ajeno a todo, Gajeel por fin podía tener en mano una carpeta con todos los datos que necesitaba saber sobre el famoso sujeto que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de la historia y que por lo visto no sabía bien en lo que se estaba metiendo. Había demorado unos minutos más esperando que le diese todas las indicaciones y aparte de los saludos que quería darle al viejo.

Comenzó a caminar mientras iba leyendo los papeles y no prestaba atención por donde iba. Es por todo eso y al tener la cabeza tan ocupada en otros temas que nunca oyó cuando una voz que deseaba volver a escuchar se hacía notar en ese hermoso lugar donde se resguardaba la historia.

\- Bueno chicos.. Me avisan que todos tus papas están afuera esperando por ustedes.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la maestra mientras se giraba para verlos a todos – Los veré el lunes con muchas pilas para un nuevo día de histo.. AUCH!.. – No pudo terminar la frase la maestra ya que al girarse no vio que había alguien igual de distraído que ella y del golpe cayó al suelo.

\- Lo lamento.. No vi por donde iba.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras dejaba los papeles de lado para ayudar a quien choco mientras le extendía la mano.

\- Auchhh.. Lo siento demasiado.. – Decía Levy con los ojos cerrados mientras se fisionaba donde se había golpeado.

En ese momento Gajeel sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar esa dulce voz. La melodiosa voz que una vez dijo su nombre, la volvía a escuchar luego de miles de años.

\- No puede ser ella.. – Pensó Gajeel sintiendo que todo su mundo se podía desmoronar.

La miro ahí tendida en el suelo y podía ver que era exactamente como la recordaba pero con ropa de este siglo. Se veía aún más hermosa si eso era posible. Vio que llevaba unas hermosas botas cortas con unas medias bucaneras en color negro y un short que acentuaba sus caderas y una remera mangas larga pegada al cuerpo de color negro, y por encima llevaba un chaleco corto de tiras en color naranja y su cabello estaba peinado con dos trenzas cortas por el largo de su cabello y encima tenía una boina con varios broches con simbologías del antiguo Egipto. No pudo verle bien los ojos ya que por el golpe los había cerrado pero aun así podía ver su hermosa piel cual porcelana que le pedía a gritos que la acariciara.

Quedo embelesado mirándola y lo único que podía hacer era extenderle la mano para asegurarse de que fuera ella y no una triste fantasía que lo torturaba desde el día que la perdió. Donde sentía que la veía siempre que observaba el azul del cielo o cuando sentía una delicada briza que para él era una tierna caricia. Pero ahora todo parecía muy real y no podía saber si al tocarla desaparecería.

Mientras, Levy en el suelo, dejo de masajearse el lugar del golpe, abrió los ojos pero para su sorpresa se encontró en vez del suelo del museo, estaba sobre arena. Una fresca arena mientras que a ella la cubría una inmensa capa con capucha que le tapaba la visión de todo. Sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, sumergió la mano en la arena solo para asegurarse que no estuviese volviéndose loca. Tomo todo ese montón de arena en sus manos y veía como se desasía entre sus dedos, era cierto el lugar, estaba en un lugar lleno de arena con una inmensa capa.

\- Lo lamento.. No vi por donde iba.. - _\- Discúlpame tu.. No vi por donde iba..-_ Sintió Levy que las palabras cambiaban.

Fue ahí que Levy apenas vio la mano que le extendían para ayudarla y sin creer que tenía una capa con una inmensa capucha, se la tiro para atrás dejando ver contra quien choco. Cuando enfoco su vista no podía creer lo que veía, a lo lejos podía ver más dunas de arena, casas y mercados de otra época y al fondo un inmenso palacio, era como estar en otra época y no entendía el porqué. Pero luego su vista volvió a quien le sujetaba la mano, era un hombre increíblemente alto, con un largo cabello color azabache como la noche, vestía unas sandalias de cuero común de un guerrero y solo llevaba una falda de lino. Al descubierto estaba todo su hermoso torso, con sus amplios hombros que lo hacían ver aún más grande de lo que era, sus músculos bien marcados con varias cicatrices que parecían ser por diversas luchas, pero lo que no le permitía apartarse de él era sus ojos, ese rojo de sus pupilas que la miraban como si la conociese de toda la vida o de otra vida.

Sin apartar su vista se volvió a parar y se aseguró de no soltarlo, sentir su mano contra la suya era una delicia, una descarga de energía que le recorría todo su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Gajeel podía sentir un deja vu al vivir lo mismo que vivió hace miles de años y al sentir el contacto de su tersa piel, le provoco la misma sensación que en aquel momento. Eso le decía que tenía que ser ella, no podía haber duda, nunca había estrechado la mano de alguien y que le provocara lo que Levy le provoco en ese momento y ahora mismo.

Ambos estaban metidos en sus mundos sin apartarse mucho, sentían que si se soltaban, el otro podía desaparecer y sin contar que Levy aún tenía la vista de un antiguo Egipto. Pero un grito la hizo voltear para ver quien la llamaba.

\- Lucy.. – Dijo a modo de susurro Levy sintiendo que en ese momento debería ser ella la que la interrumpiese.

Pero pronto sintió que alguien le tiraba de la ropa y fue ahí cuando toda la arena desapareció para volver al museo, y el hombre que había visto semi desnudo antes ahora se encontraba con pantalón de vestir, camisa y un saco que estaba descansando en su brazo al igual que con un par de carpetas. Luego bajo la mirada y vio a sus alumnitos que la llamaban preocupado.

\- Seño.. ¿Está bien? – Pregunto una pequeña que vestía como vaquera.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me perdí? – Pensó preocupada Levy.

\- Ey tú! ¿Cómo te a través a hacerle eso a nuestra maestra? – Pregunto acusatoriamente y enojado un pequeño de cabellos negros con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Tranquilos chicos.. – Dijo Levy mientras por fin soltaba la mano del hombre que dudaba si recién lo conocía – Asuka y Lily quédense tranquilos que no paso.. Solo fue un pequeño golpe y también fue por mi culpa..

\- ¿Segura seño? – Preguntaron todos rodeándola.

\- Claro que sí.. Ahora.. – Dijo Levy para luego mirar rápidamente al hombre con que choco y volver su vista a sus alumnitos al ver que este la miraba igual – será mejor ir con sus padres..

Todos los alumnos se encaminaron tranquilos hacia la salida y cuando Levy iba a ir detrás de ellos una mano la toma por el brazo, haciéndola girar para encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que en apenas unos segundos, habían hecho que todo su mundo cambie para siempre.

\- Cuando dejes a todos tus alumnos con sus padres.. ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo Gajeel con esperanza de que acepte, tenía que saber si era su Levy o no.

\- Solo.. Solo me tomará unos minutos despedirlos a todos.. – Respondió Levy.

Gajeel asintió y la soltó para que los despidiese, si era la misma Levy que conocía volvería y podrían hablar. Levy por su parte, necesitaba tranquilizar su corazón, algo no estaba del todo bien ni con su cabeza ni con los latidos desaforados que le daba. Igual quería volver con él para por lo menos saber el nombre de esa persona que en tan solo minutos había cambiado todo su mundo. Por las dudas le mando un mensaje a su amiga para que la buscase, solo si es que pasaba lo de siempre aunque por la corriente que sintió al tomar su mano y por el hecho que le pidió que vuelva, pensaba que quizás y solo quizás esta vez no sería una completa desilusión.

Despidió a todos sus alumnos con un beso y un abrazo y cuando se fue el último, iba a voltearse para volver al museo pero alguien le hablo al oído y sintió que toda la piel se le erizaba.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Gajeel, necesitaba saber si era una jugarreta del destino o que.

\- Levy.. Me llamo Levy y ¿tú? – Pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro para con ella.

\- Gajeel.. – Respondió alejándose de su oído para pararse y poder hablar más tranquilo – yo la verdad no sé qué decirte..

\- No creo que sea necesario que hablemos tanto.. – Dijo Levy algo nerviosa y apenada– Si es por el golpe.. Fue mi culpa.. Estaba bastante despistada..

Gajeel solo podía verla y escucharla era volver al pasado. Tenía que ser ella pero si es que había vuelto no entendía como es que no lo recordaba. Habían vivido muchas cosas y sabía que al final ella lo salvo en vez de él a ella pero aun así eso cambiara. No permitiría que nada le pase.

\- ¿Porque ahora?.. ¿Porque en este momento volviste? – Pensó Gajeel mientras la veía sin poder creer.

– _Es probable que en estos momentos el faraón este siendo revivido.._ – Recordó las palabras del viejo – No me digas que.. Que volviste para irte de nuevo.. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a alejarte de mí.. – Pensó Gajeel ante esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Trabajas como maestra? – Pregunto Gajeel queriendo hablar un poco más con ella.

\- Si.. Adoro a los niños.. Sobre todo si tengo que leerles algún cuento.. – Dijo sonriendo Levy.

\- Te gusta leer ¿verdad? – Dijo Gajeel pero si era su Levy, eso era obvio.

\- Si.. – Afirmo Levy algo sonrojada por cómo se estaba dando la charla, no entendía como podía hablar con tanta naturalidad con alguien que acababa de conocer – Disfruto mucho de leer..

\- Lo sabía.. – Pensó Gajeel – Es bastante admirable.. Seguro leíste cientos de libros.. Gihi.. – Dijo recordando la primera vez que hablaron de lo mismo.

\- Debo parecerte un tanto obvia ¿verdad? – Pregunto desanimada Levy, se comenzaba a desanimar que la tomara por una loca que solo lee libros.

\- Siempre me parecerás increíble enana.. Gihii.. – Rio Gajeel mientras le bajaba la boina.

Levy se sorprendió ante ese acto que tuvo pero por sobre todo, lo que acababa de vivir parecía algo que ya lo vivió de una manera similar. Trato de levantarse la boina para hablarle pero solo lo vio alejarse. Quería hablar con él un poco más pero no sabía que más decirle se sentía extraña pero verlo alejarse le generaba un dolor indescriptible que no quería que pasase, temía no verlo nunca más.

\- ¿Como me puede doler no ver a alguien que apenas conocí? – Pensó Levy mientras lo veía a lo lejos.

Por su parte Gajeel, solo quería alejarse de ahí. Sabía que no se controlaría si seguí a su lado, verla después de tanto le había mostrado cuanto la amo y cuanto la sigue amando pero algo pasaba para que no se acuerde de nada de lo que vivieron aun que se notaba que seguía siendo ella.

\- Tengo que comentarle a Natsu sobre esto.. – Pensó Gajeel – Si volvió para sellar al faraón no puedo permitirlo..

Gajeel llego a su vehículo y tomo su celular antes de arrancar y marco a su amigo.

\- Natsu.. Tenemos que hablar.. – Dijo Gajeel por el teléfono.

\- Yo también necesito comentarte algo.. Pero necesito que ni el viejo ni ninguno de los otros se entere.. – Respondió Natsu.

\- Lo mismo te estaba por decir.. Te veo en mi casa dentro de media hora.. – Dijo Gajeel – Y si puedes llevar una botella de alcohol..

\- Pensaba llevar dos.. Con lo que tengo que contar.. Se necesita.. – Suspiro Natsu – Nos vemos.

\- Okey.. – Dijo el pelinegro para cortar la llamada.

En las afueras de del museo, Levy aun no sabía qué hacer con lo recién vivido y solo deseaba que llegase su amiga para poder hablar con ella ya que sabía que no la trataría de loca ni la juzgaría. A los minutos, la bocina del auto de su amiga se hizo sentir y fue corriendo a subir del lado del acompañante.

\- Lucy.. No salgamos hoy y solo emborrachémonos en tu casa o en la mía.. – Dijo Levy dejándose caer en el sillón.

\- Amiga.. Pensaba decirte exactamente lo mismo.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- Si te dijera lo que me paso.. No lo creerías.. – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambas amigas se miraron y sonrieron para seguir su camino hasta su hogar, no sin antes hacer una linda parada por un negocio para comprar un par de whisky, tequilas, ron y vodka, porque si lo que tenían que contarse lo hacían sobria, nadie se los creía.

Cuando llegaron a sus departamentos, con las bolsas de alcohol en cada brazo, ambas decidieron pasar esa noche en la de Levy para ya aprovechar el desayuno del día siguiente. Subieron las escaleras de la recepción y se adentraron en el ascensor para llegar a su piso, lo que si nunca vieron fue que una pequeña nueva vecina, las veía como si fueran un par de fantasmas.

\- Las sacerdotisas.. – Dijo Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **/-/**

 **(Nota: Por si no se notó mucho, la idea de este capítulo es que todo sucede el mismo tiempo, con diferencia de minutos y cosas así)**

 **Hellou! Cómo andan? ( en mi flia dirían con los pies XD) Bueeee aquí tienen el cap 3. Como dije en los otros cap, los datos que pueda usar sobre este Egipto antiguo, son solo para leer ii disfrutar más que para tomarlos en cuenta. Las cosas pueden ii no ser ciertas así que no se guíen demasiado de lo que escribo.**

 **Como sabrán, este fanfic se actualiza cada dos semanitas!**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Besazos a todos los que me lean!**

 **ii aquí los saluditos!**

 **Esme-Joycy09! Espero que te siga gustando! Bezotes!**

 **Charc93! Llego el encuentro de todos jej.. Espero que te guste!**

 **Jailys-sama! Que suerte que te guste! Ojala que siga así!**

 **Wendy Dragneel! Pienso continuarla así que espero que te guste aun.**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La tarde de ese mismo viernes había estado llena de diversos sentimientos para un pequeño grupo de personas. Un par de hermanos inseparables, se habían reunido con quien siempre consideraron como una pequeña hermana, para ver que seguía igual que la última vez que la habían visto, pero con un aire de madures que notaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta ese día. En apariencia se podría decir que ninguno había cambiado en nada ya que su tiempo había sido congelado al igual que sucedió con el faraón hace miles de años, con la pequeña diferencia que ellos no se volvieron de arcilla, para así estar atentos y alerta por si este volvía a la vida.

Luego de su encuentro, el cual en un principio fue de profunda alegría, todo cambio al saber que no era normal que luego de años, justo se diera la casualidad de que se vieran. Y que en ese preciso momento un anciano, bien conocido por ellos, hiciera su aparición, solo mostraba la cruel realidad a la que tendrían que enfrentarse inevitablemente.

A pesar de saber lo que significaba reunirse en ese preciso instante, ninguno de los cuatro presentes pudo contener su efímera alegría de verse una vez más las caras. Decidieron hablar en un lugar más privado, luego de los saludos pertinentes y de los abrazos, en el caso de la más pequeña, y fue así que se dirigieron a una pequeña pero acogedora casa de té para así hablar de un tema que implicaba a muchos y no solo a ellos cuatro.

La noticia, como era de esperarse fue bastante dura para todos, el rubio del grupo prácticamente permaneció serio ante la noticia que había temido por largos años ya que no sabía que diferencia podría haber de antes con el ahora puesto que seguían siendo los mismo y el faraón podía tener más fuerza que antes si lograba completar su transformación. Sin ser esta completa habían sido un fracaso rotundo, es por eso que no se quería ni imaginar que posibilidades tenían ahora. Si antes habían logrado algo, solo había sido gracias a los dioses y en esta época carecían de ellos y de los templos para pedir ayuda.

Para el pelinegro del grupo, la noticia le sorprendió tanto que no podía creerlo. Aun recordaba las voces de la gente que veneraba al faraón, clamando piedad y que no los mataran. Aun tenia pesadillas con esas voces que no logro salvar de la oscuridad y la ira de quien debía protegerlos a todos ellos y que todos los guerreros habían dedicado su vida a servirle. Le costaba entender en que momento habían llegado a esa situación, si los dioses hubiesen hablado antes, muchas muertes se podrían haber evitado, pero nada había resultado. Ese fatídico día, solo pudo pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra quien una vez había protegido pero a la vez de nada sirvió. La sangre siguió corriendo, mezclándose con la arena del desierto y él no podía detenerla. Por milagro divino fue que lograron encerrarlo pero siempre supieron que eso no duraría para siempre, el hombre tiende a ser destructivo y a caer en la inmensa oscuridad, así que sabía que pronto nacería un ser que podría liberarlo y por desgracia, ese día había llegado. Algunos dirían pronto, pero la realidad es que pasaron años y años, aun así no tenían un plan para por fin destruirlo si es que aquello si quiera era posible.

Por último, la más pequeña de todos, se encontraba con tantos sentimientos encontrados en su corazón, una parte de ella quería creer que su amado faraón podía despertar pero despertar de la oscuridad, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Había caído en ella y nadie podía sacarlo, sus ansias de poder lo habían segado haciéndole creer que todos eran enemigos para él. Luego estaba el inmenso dolor que provocaba su despertar, a dos de sus más grandes amigos. Dos seres que siempre la cuidaron como si fuese la más pequeña y frágil hermanita que no tuvieron. Ella estaba encantada con el rol que le habían dado dentro de sus vidas y de su corazón y es por eso que le dolía saber que su despertar, podía traerles todos los recuerdos más dolorosos de sus vidas. Aun recordaba como luego de curarlos lo mejor que pudo, no les importo sus estados y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas al único templo de pie. Quería acompañarlos por si allí se encontraban algún herido pero el anciano que ahora tenía frente suyo, le había dicho que ahí no había nada que salvar. Al rato de verlos entrar, los vio salir con las miradas perdidas y llenas de un vacío y oscuridad, que por un momento temió que ellos sufrieran lo de su amado faraón. Corrió para acercarse a ellos y en sus manos vio unas dagas doradas llenas de joyas y brillantes. Era imposible que hubiesen entrado a tomar esos objetos cuando lo material nunca les había importado. Desesperada, presintiendo su inmenso dolor, busco por todos lados con la mirada y por fin entendió a qué templo habían entrado. Ella sabía del amor que ambos tenían por unas sacerdotisas que siempre la trataron con delicadeza y sintiendo una ínfima parte del dolor que ellos sentían, comprendió que fue lo que sucedió. Al instante, ambos se desmoronaron en la fría arena y comenzaron a llorar, cosa que nunca lo habían hecho. Abrazo a ambos del cuello para tratar de darles algo de consuelo mientras ella también soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, sutiles palabras, casi en un susurro, salieron de sus bocas y no pudo evitar llorar con ellos mientras los abrazaba con más fuerza.

 _\- Ellas.. Ellas se sacrificaron por todos.._

Aun recordaba esas palabras y nunca dejo de agradecerles el acto de inmenso amor que ellas habían tenido para con el pueblo, la gente, el hogar que tenía, pero sobre todo el amor que seguramente las llevo a dar sus vida, el amor por sus amados hermanos que lloraron en su hombro.

El pobre anciano no pudo evitar ver las reacciones de los que considera como sus hijos y sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía cada uno. Diversos sentimientos seguían revoloteando en sus corazones, sin mencionar todas las cosas y recuerdos que podían pasar por sus cabezas.

Sin más, les explico toda la situación y que deseaba hablar con todos para aclarar que deberían hacer, llegado el momento ya que sentía que aun un pequeño, pero importante, detalle se le escapaba de las manos y quizás, solo quizás, entre los ocho podrían resolverlos.

En otra parte de la cuidad, precisamente en el aeropuerto, un par de viejos amigos también se encontraban contrariados en sentimientos. Saber que todos podían reunirse para pelear una vez más codo a codo, era algo que no podían dejar pasar como si nada. Los riesgos que podían correr eran grandes, sin mencionar que todo el mundo lo sufriría una vez más. Tenían que pensar en una solución pero no sabían ni por qué ni el cómo. Todo era extremadamente extraño. Suponían que algún día despertaría y los buscaría de nuevo para saciar su terrible sed de sangre y venganza. Venganza que nunca entendieron en que momento llego, el odio que les profesaba el faraón a todos sus guerreros, era algo que no habían querido ver o que no supieron ver a tiempo. Haciendo que cuando todo explotara, miles de vidas se perdieran.

Ambos hombres, siendo de los más fuertes de los guerreros, no habían logrado mucho en aquella época y ahora dudaban de que fuera a haber una diferencia. Solo contaban con que su poder no era completo a diferencia del de ellos que sí lo era, pero debían tener cuidado ya que con su poder actual, igual podía destruir el mundo si se lo proponía. Solos les quedaba esperar y como muchas veces hicieron en el pasado, lo harían con un gran vaso de cerveza, y despejando sus ideas por unos instantes hasta que todo volviese a explotar como antes.

Por último, los dos guerreros que faltaban, sentían que sus mundos estaban volviéndose de cabeza a la vez que se desmoronaban. Luego de años, luego de miles de lágrimas en silencio, luego de vagar como almas perdidas, volvían a sentir que sus cuerpos cobraban vida. Habían sentido estar muertos sobre la tierra sin las mujeres que más habían amado en sus vidas, más bien las únicas. Luego de miles de años, de tratar de llenar el vacío que habían dejado, nada ni nadie lo habían logrado llenar. Miles de mujeres pasaron por sus manos y por sus cuerpos pero ninguna podía asemejarse a lo que le provocaban las caricias, los roces, las sonrisas y las palabras que ellas habían tenido para con los dos guerreros.

Más de una vez renegaron de su maldita inmortalidad ya que deseaban desaparecer junto con ellas pero sabían que debían permanecer en la tierra para cuidarla, y ellos se encargarían de ello ya que no dejarían que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

Aun así, esa misma tarde, todo cambio dentro de ellos. Ellas parecían haber vuelto de los mismísimos brazos de la muerte y se encontraban frente de ellos. Las podían ver y sentir, las podían oler y escuchar como lo habían hecho hace tanto tiempo pero eso no podía ser real. Debía ser un sueño, un hermoso y tortuoso sueño pero no podían evitar sentir que sus corazones volvían a latir. Ambos quisieron que su tiempo frente a ellas fuera eterno pero sentían que algo no era como antes, ellas parecían no recordarlos y las palabras que su jefe y el anciano que toda su vida los acompaño, sonaban en sus cabezas. No querían creerlo pero existía la posibilidad de que el que ellas estuviesen ahí, en ese preciso instante en el que el faraón podría estar despertando, no podía ser casualidad. Algo sucedía y ellas eran parte de la ecuación pero no permitirían que las apartaran de sus vidas como había sucedió antes.

Con eso en mente, sabían ambos, cada uno en donde se encontraba, que solo entre ellos podían saber qué hacer y debían contarse a quienes habían visto, fue por eso que habían quedado en verse en la casa del pelinegro para tener una conversación privada, ya que ninguno de los demás debían saber sobre el paradero de ellas.

Llego rápidamente a su casa, era bastante amplia, tenía una gran sala de estar y una cocina equipada con todo ya que en más de una ocasión, le gustaba cocinarse. En la planta de arriba había un baño y tres cuartos, uno lo usaba de estudio en el cual podía concentrarse en su trabajo cuando se llevaba casos de la oficina. Luego estaba un cuarto de invitados que solía usarlo su viejo amigo Natsu para cuando ambos se quedaban a emborracharse por las noches. Por último, estaba su cuarto que era el más grande con un baño propio.

Dejo todas sus cosas en alguna parte de su cuarto y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse el rostro. El día había resultado ser sumamente doloroso y a la vez le daba una inmensa alegría verla de nuevo. Sonaba, se veía y olia como ella. Sus hermosos ojos avellanas seguían estando ahí y su hermosa piel porcelana que le provocaban ganas de tocar y recorrer como no había tenido la oportunidad. La última imagen que le había quedado de ella era la de un frio y pálido cadáver para luego desaparecer sin más. Sentía sus manos temblar ante aquel recuerdo y se sujetó con fuerza del lavabo para tratar de calmar su cuerpo. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el timbre que sonaba con bastante insistencia. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua fría para tratar de enfriar su cabeza y se secó con una toalla para así abrirle al recién llegado.

\- Que suerte que llegas Salamandre.. – Dijo Gajeel al momento que abrió la puerta.

\- Lo que tengo que contarte es algo que necesitaba hablar con suma urgencia.. – Respondió Natsu mientras pasaba.

El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba la puerta y veía a su amigo tomar lugar en su amplio sillón. Dejo un par de botellas de whisky en la mesa que estaba en frente del sillón y lo vio apoyar su espalda en el respaldo y dejar su cabeza colgando mirando el techo del lugar como si fuera los más interesante del mundo. Se dirigió a la cocina y de su pequeño bar que tenía, tomo dos vasos para así tomar esa deliciosa bebida que por lo visto ambos necesitaban. Cuando volvió al salón y se sentó también en el amplio sillón, y por fin su amigo hablo.

\- La vi.. – Dijo Natsu sin dejar de mirar el techo – Era exactamente igual a ella.. Sus ojos.. Su voz.. Todo..

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Gajeel teniendo la impresión de que ambos tenían el mismo tema de conversación.

\- Hablo de.. Lucy.. – Se aclaró Natsu mientras se enderezaba y tomaba la botella para servirse el dichoso alcohol – Estoy seguro de que era ella..

Gajeel que lo escucho atentamente, también se sirvió un poco de whisky y le comento prácticamente las mismas palabras.

\- Yo me encontré con Levy.. – Hablo Gajeel y Natsu lo miro extrañado – Me cruce con ella en el museo y como si fuera un deja vu.. Nos volvimos a hablar como la primera vez.. Pero era como si no me recordara..

\- Lo mismo sucedió con Lucy.. – Comento Natsu mientras bebía – Incluso por un momento parecía perdida pero nunca me reconoció..

\- A Levy pareció pasarle lo mismo.. Miraba a todos lados como si no estuviese en el mismo lugar.. – Tomo de su vaso Gajeel terminándolo completamente y sirviéndose más – Esto no es normal..

\- También lo creo.. Esto del faraón puede tener que ver con ellas.. – Hablo Natsu teniendo miedo de que lo que pensara se volviera realidad – Tu también lo pensaste ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que volvieron para irse? ¿Qué otra vez la voy a perder al igual que tú a Lucy? – Dijo molesto Gajeel.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo.. Es por eso que no quería que nadie se enterase de ello.. – Respondió Natsu, al igual que Gajeel, él no quería que ellas volvieran a irse – Creo que ellas son la respuesta a todo esto y no deseo perderla de nuevo.. Y sé que tú tampoco pero.. Pero ¿y si no son ellas?

\- Se lo que vi y a quien vi.. Algo extraño sucede con ella pero estoy seguro de que era mi Levy.. – Afirmo seguro Gajeel – Pienso buscarla para saber que sucedió..

Natsu suspiro y volvió a terminar su vaso para servirse otro. Era absurdo negar que él también había sentido lo mismo que describió Gajeel hace unos instantes.

\- También pienso buscarla.. – Aviso Natsu – Pero prefiero que el abuelo no se entere aun.. Quiero saber primero a que se debe que no me recuerde.

\- Yo igual.. Algo paso cuando se la llevaron los dioses y creo que ni ellas lo deben saber.. – Dijo Gajeel.

\- ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla? – Pregunto Natsu.

\- No lo sé.. Sé que es maestra y podría averiguar algo en el museo.. – Respondió Gajeel – ¿Tú sabes algo?

\- La vi en el estacionamiento del complejo donde fui a ver lo de Erick.. – Respondió Natsu – Ahí puedo averiguar algo.. ¿Crees que sigan siendo amigas?..

\- Lo creo.. En un momento me pareció escucharla decir el nombre de la rubia.. – Comento Gajeel – si averiguo algo de ella también te lo comentare.. Tenlo por seguro..

\- Yo igual.. – Dijo Natsu. Estaba por decir algo más pero su celular sonó – ¿Hola? – Hablo mientras ponía en altavoz el aparato, sabiendo quien era, seguro que lo que iba a escuchar era importante para los dos.

\- El viejo los espera mañana temprano en las oficinas.. Tiene cosas importantes que decirnos.. – Dijo Laxus por medio del teléfono.

\- Ahí estaremos.. A la misma hora de siempre.. – Respondió Gajeel sabiendo que el rubio sabía que estaba escuchando.

Luego de eso, la llamada se cortó y cada uno miro al otro. Debían pensar que harían mañana y como ocultarían la información que tenían, aun no estaban seguro de que era lo que significaba el verlas esa misma tarde así que tenían una mínima esperanza de que no estuviesen de nuevo en sus vidas solo para irse. Siguieron hablando y recordando un poco el pasado mientras tomaban más y más. Ese día había viajado miles de años al pasado, a la época más feliz de sus vidas y no querían perder esos días. Gajeel le ofreció el cuarto de siempre a Natsu ya que con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, no era recomendable que manejara y de última, al otro día tendrían que ir juntos a las oficinas.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un par de amigas se encontraba entrando en el complejo y subían al departamento de la peliazul por el ascensor. Una vez dentro, la rubia se encargó de pedir la comida para esa noche mientras la peliazul tomaba un baño antes de tener la charla que iba a cambiar todo lo que tenían en la cabeza.

Levy aprovecho ese momento que tenía para así pensar bien lo que iba a comentarle a su amiga. Siempre habían sido muy cercanas, de toda la vida ya que sus padres eran buenos amigos e incluso con la muerte de ellos, aun así habían seguido con la amistad. Siendo prácticamente la única familia que tenían. Toda la vida se la habían pasado juntas y se habían contado todo, incluso todos los sueños extraños con el antiguo Egipto que siempre las asechaban a ambas.

Cuando por fin termino de desvestirse, entro a la ducha y dejo que la tibia agua recorriera su pequeño cuerpo. Aun podía sentir el leve rose de manos que tuvo con el pelinegro, podía sentir su gruesa voz que le hizo erizar la piel y que por último la hizo sentir que su pecho se oprimía cuando lo vio partir. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era esa visión que tuvo al estar en el frio desierto. Sentía que todo era demasiado real como para no prestarle atención, se sentía como una especie de visión de alguna vida pasada pero eso era imposible, no tenía sentido que fuese así. Pero al tocar esa arena que se escurría entre sus dedos y luego tener la ligera sensación de que Lucy estaba a punto de recriminarle algo para ver que se encontraba de nuevo en el museo y que ese hombre que le tomaba de la mano no era más que un hombre común pero con un aire sumamente familiar.

Cerro los ojo para tratar de relajarse y así poder explicarle a su amiga todo lo sucedido, dejo el agua recorrerla pero sentía una gran presión en el pecho. Llevo sus manos ahí para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero no lograba mermar el dolor. Sin darse cuenta se apoyó en la pared en busca de algún sostén para no caer ahí mismo.

Lo que Levy nunca noto, por tener cerrado los ojos, es que desde la altura de su corazón, líneas negras y celeste comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, haciéndole doler tanto el pecho como la cabeza, que le daba pequeños flashes de los sueños que más de una vez había tenido. Un grito quedo atorado en su garganta, haciéndole difícil respirar y abrió de golpe los ojos para ver sus manos, brazos y todo el cuerpo en busca de algo que suponía debía haber pero no vio nada ahí. Cerró el agua y salió al cuarto para así cambiarse y colocarse algo mas cómodo mientras estuviese hablando con su amiga.

Mientras la peliazul se bañaba, la rubia se había encargado de llamar por la comida y acomodo las botellas de alcohol en la mesa ratona que estaba frente a los sillones y coloco dos vasos cerca de ella para servirse un vaso de lo que sea. Sentía que lo que había vivido horas antes no tenía sentido alguno. Se sentó cómodamente en un sillón de un cuerpo pero que era sumamente amplio como para estar con las piernas flexionadas y aun tener espacio de sobra. Espero la comida a la vez que su amiga y aprovecho ese pequeño momento que tenía para pensar que le comentaría o como lo diría ya que todo se sentía irreal.

Por un momento se había sentido en otra parte del mundo pero en otro tiempo, su ropa era completamente distinta pero a la vez le resultaba sumamente conocida. Todo era un sentimiento de que había vivido todo aquello pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los hermosos ojos color jade del hombre que la había ayudado con el auto. Sus cabellos despeinados en un tono rosado eran increíblemente atractivo y su mirada le quito el aliento. Sentirlo tan cerca de ella, la había hecho sentir completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si no es que se podría decir de toda la vida.

Le sorprendió muchísimo pensar que cuando le hablo por primera vez, sentía que todas sus palabras cambiaban en sus labios y por un pequeño instante sintió que su mejor amiga estaba ahí a su lado y ella había actuado a modo de protección pero en ese instante no estaba como lo imagino su cabeza, al igual que imagino ese basto desierto que lo consideraba como un hogar cuando nunca había permanecido allí tanto tiempo como para considerarlo de ese modo.

Confundida por lo que debía sentir, cerró los ojos y llevo su mano a la frente esperando que el dolor desapareciera. Recordar lo que había visto y recordar al hombre en cuestión le estaba provocando una opresión en el pecho que no tenía sentido alguno. Con la mano que tenía libre, la llevo a la altura del pecho y trato de respirar con normalidad pero le costaba.

\- Natsu.. – Susurro Lucy.

Luego de susurrar esa simple palabra, ese simple nombre, comenzó a sentir que todo te dolía, los músculos se le tensaban y el corazón sentía que se le oprimía al igual que su cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle con fuertes puntadas que le daban unos pequeños flashes de los sueños que alguna vez tuvo. Del dolor, se había encogido un poco más en el sillón y cerró los ojos con más fuerzas y no noto que en todo su cuerpo empezaban a aparecer un montón de líneas en color negro y celeste.

El ruido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos y se levantó algo agitada, con la respiración entrecortada. Miro sus manos y sus brazos en busca de alguna marca que sentía que debía aparecer pero no encontró nada. El timbre sonó de nuevo y tratando de componerse, se paró del sillón y fue a atender al repartidor. Una vez que pago todo y despidió al joven que llevo la comida, volvió a su lugar, solo para ver como su amiga bajaba las escaleras para sentarse en el otro sillón, si a ella le resultaba grande, a su amiga con más razón, podía ser tranquilamente una cama sin ningún problema.

\- La comida llego.. – Aviso Lucy mientras le daba un vaso con algún alcohol.

\- Pizza! Mi favorita jejej.. – Rio Levy mientras se servía una porción pero su risa y su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada por alguna razón.

\- Lev.. ¿Te sucedió algo verdad? – Cuestiono la rubia ante la sonrisa forzada que había visto.

\- Tu estas en la misma que yo ¿qué no?.. – Dijo Levy también notando el rostro angustiado de su amiga.

\- Hoy conocí a alguien.. Pero también sentí que algo no estaba bien.. Sentí como si viajaba a otra época y me asusto.. – Confeso Lucy.

\- A mí.. A mí me sucedió lo mismo.. Era como estar en el antiguo Egipto.. Todo era tan real que incluso pude sentir la arena entre mis dedos.. – Comento Levy – Y el hombre que conocí me resulto sumamente familiar..

\- También tuve esa sensación.. Era como si lo conociera y no quería alejarme de él pero no sabía cómo retenerlo a mi lado.. – Dijo Lucy – Yo siento que algo está sucediendo Lev.. Nunca me había sentido así y recién pude sentir un tremendo dolor.

\- Yo me sentí igual.. Recién sentía como si mi corazón se oprimía y mi cabeza no dejaba de doler.. – Le comento Levy.

\- ¿Tuviste pequeños flashes como los sueños que somos de tener? – Pregunto preocupada Lucy mientras abría otra botella de alcohol para servirse.

\- Si.. Por lo general me dan esos flashes cuando duermo pero es la primera vez que me pasa mientras estoy despierta.. – Respondió Levy – ¿Tú también los tuviste?

\- Honestamente sí.. Y si no hubiese sido por el timbre, lo más probable es que seguiría con lo mismo – Dijo Lucy – Tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande esta por suceder y por extraño que suene.. Creo que a quienes conocimos, tienen algo que ver..

\- También lo pensé.. Esto es sumamente extraño y dudo que todo sea casualidad.. – Hablo Levy – Creo que empiezo a creer lo que hablamos antes.. Todas las historias que sabemos o creíamos saber por nuestros padres, pareciera ser que no eran tan así.. Necesitamos averiguar un poco más..

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Pregunto Lucy – No creo que podamos contar con la historia de nuestros padres..

\- Lo sé.. Pero.. Siento que quizás.. Quienes conocimos puedan ayudarnos.. ¿No crees? – Dijo Levy.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, sabía que podía ser arriesgado y hasta disparatado lo que su amiga proponía pero era la única opción que tenían por ahora. Tenían que ver la forma de dar con ellos y eso era la parte más difícil ya que solo tenían los nombres y nada más que les ayudara a dar con su paradero. Pero por ahora dejarían ese tema para más tarde. Siguieron comiendo y tomando mientras cada una describía casi a la perfección a los hombres que les habían llamado la atención, a la par de que también comentaba en detalle el flash que habían tenido en el momento del encuentro. Lo que si les llamo la atención a ambas es que en algún momento de esa alucinación, sintieron que la otra estaba a su lado y en el remoto caso que aquello fuera cierto, les agradaba la idea de que desde siempre habían sido amigas, casi hermanas.

La noche transcurrió como cualquier otra, pero para unos cuantos, las cosas que sucedieron no los dejaron descansar como era debido. Sin más, una nueva mañana se asomaba por la ventana para darle lugar al maravilloso día que seria.

En un edificio jurídico en el centro de la ciudad, un hombre mayor, miraba por su gran ventanal esperando a que pronto llegaran todos sus hijos que algunos habían estado repartido por el mundo y ahora debían tocar un tema sumamente importante en el cual deberían buscar la forma de resolver la situación y tratar de visualizar que era lo que a todos se le escapaba para así poder armar el complicado rompecabezas que implicaba el despertar del faraón.

Los primeros que llegaron fueron su querido nieto y Erick, por lo visto, ambos amigos habían aprovechado esa noche para ponerse al día. Luego llegaron el par de hermanos y con gran entusiasmo se saludaron todos aunque verse todos ahí reunidos no podía significar algo bueno. Aun así debían esperar a que todos llegasen.

En los departamentos, el par de amigas había decidido salir a desayunar a fuera ya que ninguna tenía la capacidad de preparar algo, luego de la noche de charlas que habían tenido. Tomaron el ascensor y este se frenó dos pisos bajo el de Levy. Una pequeña niña hermosa de cabello azul, tan largo o que por lo menos se mostraba que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. La vieron que se quedaba quieta con cara de espanto como si hubiese visto un par de fantasmas y tampoco hacia el amague de entrar al ascensor. Levy se dio cuenta que no se movía y rápidamente llamo su atención mientras que Lucy sostenía con la mano el sensor del ascensor para que no se cerrara la puerta.

\- Disculpa.. – La llamo Levy – ¿Te sientes bien?

Wendy miraba a las dos mujeres que estaban en el ascensor y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca para evitar los sollozos. Las mujeres se miraron entre preocupada y algo confusas por la reacción de la chica. Levy camino hasta ella y se agacho a penas para estar a su altura y le sonrió para que se calmara.

\- Todo está bien.. – Dijo Levy mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa mientras se enderezaba.

La pequeña peliazul, sin poder evitarlo, se dirigió a ella y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y para evitar que desapareciera o fuera algo producto de su imaginación. Levy giro el rostro a su amiga y esta se encogió de hombros, sin entender que sucedía con la niña. Aun así Levy la abrazo también y acaricio sus largos cabellos.

\- ¿Porque no vienes con nosotras a desayunar? Yo te invito ¿sí? – Propuso Levy. La pequeña estaba encantada con la idea así que solo asintió con la cabeza y trato de calmar su llanto. Ambas volvieron al ascensor y así siguieron su camino a una confitería de la zona para poder hablar con la pequeña que nunca habían visto pero que su rostro le resultaba algo familiar.

Llegaron al lugar y Wendy no había dicho una sola palabra pero tampoco se había separado de Levy, sujetando su ropa para evitar que desapareciera. La confitería, era cálida y acogedora, con una terraza hermosa que te permitía apreciar el día hermoso que tenían. Se dirigieron a una mesa con una pequeña sombra y las tres toman lugar. Las dos mayores seguían sin saber que hacer o que decir por lo que optaron por pedirle al mozo todo lo que iban a tomar, incluso lo que podía ser lo que le guste a la pequeña. Cuando toda la comida y la bebida llego recién volvieron a hablar. Por lo menos debían presentarse.

\- Emmm.. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Lucy con voz cálida.

\- Me llamo Wendy.. – Respondió la pequeña escondiendo un poco el rostro.

\- ¿Eres nuestra vecina? – Pregunto Levy, la pequeña asintió así que hizo otra pregunta – ¿vives tu sola?

\- S.. Sii.. ¿Ustedes cómo se llaman? – Pregunto Wendy esperando que fueran las personas que quería que fueran.

\- Lo sentimos.. No nos presentamos.. – Dijo Lucy algo apenada por el descuido – Me llamo Lucy y ella es mi mejor amiga Levy.. Ambas vivimos en el mismo complejo que tú..

\- ¿Us.. Ustedes me conocen? – Pregunto Wendy con algo de duda si era correcto o no preguntar aquello.

Ambas amigas se miraron atónita por no saber exactamente que responder. Volvieron su vista a la pequeña y Levy fue la que hablo.

\- Si somos honestas no lo sabemos.. Nos suena tu cara de algún lado pero no estamos segura de ello.. – Dijo Levy – pero aun así nos da gusto conocerte – Luego de decir eso ambas le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Wendy se quedó contemplando a las dos mujeres que estaba segura que las conocía y que eran las mismas que conoció hace miles de años pero algo extraño sucedía para que no la reconocieran. Sabía que verlas era un gran milagro cuando se supone que estaban muertas o por lo menos eso habían dicho sus más preciados amigos. En ese momento Wendy entendió que tenía que contarles a ellos, que las había visto y donde se encontraban. Seguramente, ellas los reconocerían debido a toda la historia que compartían.

Se permitió distraerse un poco y compartir con ellas esa hermosa mañana, con la promesa de que luego volverían a verse para la hora del almuerzo. Disfrutaron de charlas sin sentidos para así conocerse un poco más, cosa que le permitió a Wendy entender que por más que eran igual a las sacerdotisas que conoció pero su vida era completamente distinta. De pronto, llego la hora de separarse ya que Wendy tenía que ir a la reunión con los otros guerreros. Sabía la dirección pero aún no se guiaba del todo en la ciudad siendo nueva ahí.

Ambas amigas se ofrecieron a llevarla a donde tenía que ir, no sin antes preguntar por qué quería ir a un edificio jurídico, pero la pequeña les aclaro que ahí estaba su abuelito que le había pedido que vaya para hablar de temas importantes. Las tres mujeres llegaron al lugar y se despidieron de la pequeña mientras le prometían volverla a buscar a la hora que ella les avise.

Por muy extraño que pareciese, ambas sentían un gran cariño por la pequeña y querían seguir pasando tiempo con ella para conocerla un poco más.

Wendy corrió al interior del edificio luego de la despedida y subió al último piso, donde antes le había avisado el mayor de todos, que se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Llego y toco ligeramente la puerta y cuando escucho el permiso para pasar, entro y se encontró con todos ya ahí reunidos, esperándola. Al recorrer la vista por todos, sus ojos se detuvieron en el par de amigos que esperaba encontrar. Corrió hacia ellos y prácticamente se colgó de sus cuellos para abrazarlos luego de tantos años de no hacerlo.

\- Natsu! Gajeel! – Dijo Wendy a modo de saludo – Los extrañe muchísimo!

\- Nosotros también Wendy.. – Dijo Gajeel, respondiendo al abrazo.

\- Te extrañamos muchísimo Wendy.. – Dijo también Natsu, mientras la abrazaba.

La pequeña esta vez no lloro ya que tenía una noticia mejor que darles y no podía esperar a que la reunión terminara para decirle.

\- Las vi.. – Dijo Wendy por lo bajo, para que no escucharan los demás – Vendrán a buscarme a la hora del almuerzo..

Luego de decir eso, Wendy los soltó y les sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía. Luego se giró y saludo a los demás, con el mismo entusiasmo saludo a los dos que faltaban y que no había visto en años, y luego saludo a los hermanos y al anciano que ya los había visto antes. Ya que estaban todos por fin reunidos, podían dar paso a lo que tenían que hablar.

Antes de que llegaran todos, Erick le había informado todo lo que sabía para buscar la mejor forma de solucionar el problema que luego de años, volvía y parecía ser con mucha fuerza. Todos tomaron lugar por toda la oficina y aguardaron a que el mayor hablara. Pero había dos que tenían la cabeza en otro lado. Ellos querían mantener en secreto que las sacerdotisas estaban vivas o por lo menos eso creía, y ahora tenían que asegurarse de que Wendy no dijera nada y aprovechar que las conocía para acercarse a ellas.

El anciano se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Erick y Laxus tomaron lugar frente al gran escritorio, los hermanos se quedaron cerca de la ventana y Natsu con Gajeel se quedaron a un costado con Wendy entremedio de ellos dos, llevaba años sin verlos y quería permanecer más tiempo a su lado.

\- Como ya todos lo habrán notado.. – Comenzó a hablar el mayor – Que todos estemos aquí reunidos significa lo que más nos temíamos.. Según Erick es muy probable que el faraón este despierto en este momento y no sabemos que puede estar planeando pero suponemos que desea lo mismo que antes..

\- ¿Es seguro que ya este despierto? – Pregunto Sting para asegurarse de no haber entendido mal.

\- Si.. – Respondió Erick – El arqueólogo que lo encontró tenía la misma oscuridad que el faraón así que deduzco que de alguna forma logro despertarlo.. Desconozco que sucedió luego de que lo cruzara pero les aseguro que él y todo su equipo no son gente normales..

\- Gajeel ¿tú que averiguaste en el museo? – Pregunto Makarov.

\- El sujeto tuvo una vida bastante dura.. Sus padres se conocieron de una manera particular y por lo que tengo entendido, su madre murió dándolo a luz.. Su padre no se comportó como tal y por lo visto era un obsesionado con la historia del faraón y dedico toda su vida a encontrarlo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras le entregaba todos los papeles al mayor de los Dreyar.

\- ¿El padre los ayudo a encontrarlo? – Pregunto Rogue.

\- De alguna forma lo hizo ya que siguió con su investigación.. Pero la realidad es que Mard lo mato hace años.. – Respondió Gajeel – Por lo que dijo Erick, es obvio que el sujeto vivió en una inmensa oscuridad generada por su padre y por el mismo.. Estuvo en prisión y luego estudio arqueología para llegar al faraón..

\- ¿Y del equipo se sabe algo? – Cuestiono Rogue.

\- Se podría decir que son más bien una sexta que los sigue sin importarles nada más.. – Dijo Erick – No tienen personalidad propia y menos una mujer que permanece día y noche a su lado.. Todos son conocidos del sujeto y tienen distintas profesiones que lo ayudaron a dar con el lugar exacto de la tumba..

Todos escucharon atentos lo que tenían que decir cada uno y sobre la situación que estaban viviendo. Por extraño que sonase, no pretendían ir hasta el faraón ya que sentían que de nada serviría puesto que la reunión se había llevado a cabo en Magnolia y no en Egipto, por lo que suponían que el faraón no permanecería mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Aún tenían la duda de porque era ese el lugar para darle fin a quien una vez juraron defender pero no entendían que podía ser. Necesitaban aun una respuesta y no lograban encontrarla en ninguna parte.

Por extraño que sonase, por primera vez, Gajeel y Natsu permanecían callados y hablaban solamente cuando le preguntaban o cuando lo requerían, nunca hablando de más y evitando exteriorizar lo que reamente tenían en la cabeza. Lamentablemente, su actitud no paso desapercibida por ninguno en la sala pero solo el más anciano decidió preguntar que sucedía.

\- Ustedes dos.. – Los llamo Dreyar – están muy callados.. ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar que eran llamados y que ahora todos los estaban mirando. Sabían que su actitud era sospechosa y no habían tenido tiempo de advertirle a Wendy que no dijera nada sobre las sacerdotisas hasta que ellos descubrieran que estaba pasando y como podían evitar que ellas fueran la respuesta que faltaba a todos los interrogantes que se formaban.

Estaban por decir algo pero Wendy se encogió en su lugar y comenzó a hablar, sin que ellos pudiesen detenerla.

\- Es mi culpa abuelito.. – Dijo Wendy – Yo.. Me cruce con las sacerdotisas y se los comente a ellos..

Todos tuvieron distintas reacciones, el par de hermanos no entendían del todo que sucedía o el porqué de la sorpresa de todos. Erick empezaba a entender el rompecabezas que implicaba todo el despertar del faraón. Los Dreyar no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa y se tensaron de solo pensar lo que implicaba que ellas estuviesen vivas cuando no debería ser así. Por su parte Natsu y Gajeel cerraron con fuerza los puños tratando de contenerse, no podían culparla por decir aquello que no debía ya que seguía siendo una niña por más que pasaran los años.

\- ¿Cuando? – Cuestiono el guerrero del rayo.

\- Esta mañana.. Las vi a lo lejos anoche y pensé que podía ser una simple ilusión pero esta mañana las vi de frente e incluso hable con ellas.. – Comento Wendy pero no pudo seguir ya que sus amigos hablaron.

\- Son iguales.. Y con el mismo nombre.. – Dijo Natsu sabiendo que con sus palabras todo se enterarían de que ya estaba enterado de su existencia.

\- Pero no parecen recordar nada de esa época.. No sabemos si son una reencarnación o son ellas mismas sin sus memorias.. – Siguió Gajeel a las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían de ellas? – Pregunto Wendy a sus amigos.

Ellos escondieron la mirada de todos pero seguían tensos al saber que los cuestionarían por no haber comentado ese detalle tan importante que implicaba el que ellas estuviesen con vida. Wendy esperaba la respuesta impaciente, al igual que todos los presentes pero no querían responderla. Lamentablemente el viejo exigía una respuesta y lo hizo saber pero de modo amable.

\- La pequeña hizo una pregunta muchachos.. – Dijo Makarov sin apartar la vista de ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvieron sus vistas al mayor y respondieron sin más.

\- Yo me cruce con Lucy en el complejo de departamentos mientras buscaba el departamento de Erick.. – Dijo Natsu con una seriedad extraña en él.

\- Yo la vi en el museo.. Pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento.. – Dijo Gajeel tenso de que todos conocieran que ella estaba viva.

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Cuestiono Laxus.

\- Son ellas ¿verdad? – Dijo Wendy a sus amigos.

Ambos suspiraron y decidieron relajarse, tal vez si todos sabían de su existencia podían encontrar la forma de evitar que se volviesen un sacrificio como lo fueron hace miles de años. Sin más, ambos colocaron una manos sobre el hombro de la pequeña para que no pensara que había errado en comentarlo, además de que ella también tenía un gran cariño por las sacerdotisas que en su momento la trataron como una preciada hermanita y amiga.

\- Creemos que lo son pero sus recuerdos no están ahí.. – Dijo Gajeel.

\- Algo debe haber sucedido al momento en que los dioses se las llevaron en ese instante.. – Dijo Natsu.

\- ¿Porque no dijeron nada antes? – Pregunto serio Laxus, ese tipo de información era bastante importante y podía completar todo el enigma en el que se encontraban.

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada, sabían que habían obrado mal al no informales pero el primer sentimiento era de miedo a perderlas luego de tanto tiempo. Tenían la esperanza de que no tuviesen nada que ver con el faraón pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentían que era imposible que solo fuese una simple casualidad que estuviese justo en ese preciso momento.

No tenían excusa pero para su sorpresa el mayor de todos tomo la palabra, no esperaban que fuese a salir a favor de ellos pero les sorprendió gratamente.

\- Entiendo por qué no lo dijeron.. – Respondió por ellos – Si no están seguro de que papel juegan en esta historia, no tenía sentido que nos dieran una información a medias..

Ambos se sorprendieron por sus palabras, sabían que estaba mintiendo por ellos y que seguramente luego tendrían una extensa charla para aclarar todo lo sucedido y hablar con la verdad. Aunque sonase extraño, deseaban hablar con él para saber si había una posibilidad de evitar lo que una vez sucedió.

A todos pareció complacerles la respuesta del anciano o por lo menos ninguno se animó a contradecirlo. Un par seguía sin entender a que se debía todo aquello y otros trataban de entender que implicaba sus presencias en este momento. Algo deberían tener que ver con todo esto porque si no, no estarían todos tan tensos con su aparición.

La reunión siguió pero a la vez dio un giro para tratar de ponerse al día entre todos y estar atentos para prevenir un posible ataque.

Los minutos pasaron y luego las horas, y todos se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a reunir. Sorprendentemente y casualidad de la vida, Erick y Wendy vivían en el mismo complejo, los hermanos vivían cerca del centro así que podían verlos cuando quisiesen al igual que a Natsu y Gajeel ya que vivían con diferencia de unas pocas calles nada más.

Como Wendy le había comentado en un principio, las sacerdotisas vendrían a buscarla para almorzar, es por eso que les dijo que la acompañaran para así verlas aunque por lo visto ellos ya eran consiente de su existencia. Aun así los tres se dispusieron a salir de la oficina para encontrarlas pero la voz del mayor los hizo detenerse.

\- Quiero hablar un minuto con ustedes dos.. – Dijo Makarov mirando a los hombres y luego a la pequeña para que les diese algo de privacidad por unos instante.

\- Yo los espero en el ascensor para luego salir.. – Dijo Wendy entendiendo el mensaje y saliendo por la puerta.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en su lugar y voltearon a ver lo que quería decirles.

\- Sé que los ayude antes porque entiendo su miedo.. Pero deben saber que si ella son la respuesta ustedes no pueden evitarlo.. – Advirtió el anciano.

\- No pienso permitir que se sacrifique de nuevo.. – Dijo Gajeel con seguridad en cada palabra.

\- Ni yo.. Lucy no merece morir de nuevo y menos si ni siquiera es consciente de ello.. – Dijo Natsu igual de seguro que su amigo.

\- Lo supuse.. Pero necesitamos saber que implica su presencia en este momento.. – Hablo el mayor sin dejar de mirarlos – sé que las verán.. Las buscaran y trataran de entender que sucedió o porque perdieron sus memorias en el caso de ser ellas.. Solo les pido que me avisen lo que descubran.. Esto va más allá de ustedes cuatro pero prometo cuidar de ustedes y de ellas.. Se los debo.. Todos se lo debemos..

Natsu y Gajeel estaban agradecidos de que alguien más apreciase el sacrificio que habían hecho las mujeres que más amaban en el mundo. Y sentían que esta vez sería distinto y nadie permitiría que ellas se volviesen a alejar de ellos y del mundo.

Sin más, agradecieron en silencio y con una corta reverencia se despidieron para irse a encontrar con la pequeña que los esperaba en la puerta del ascensor. Pero por el corto camino del pasillo, no pudieron evitar hablar entre ellos.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora que todos lo saben? – Cuestiono Natsu a su amigo.

\- No me importa lo que los demás piensen.. Sé que es ella y no pienso dejar que se vuelva a sacrificar.. – Respondió Gajeel.

\- Lo sé.. Pienso lo mismo de Lucy pero también tengo la duda de por qué no recuerda nada.. – Comento Natsu.

\- Eso es fácil de averiguar.. Solo debemos hablar con ellas y tenemos a Wendy para que nos ayude con ello.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaban a ella.

Llegaron a ella y la vieron algo decaída mirando al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Ambos se miraron y suponían el porqué de su decaimiento por lo que optaron por consolarla con una mano en el hombro mientras llamaban al ascensor.

\- Wen.. No hiciste nada malo.. – Dijo Natsu seguro de sus palabras.

\- Pero.. Ustedes no querían.. – Hablo la pequeña pero fue interrumpida por Gajeel.

\- En un principio no queríamos.. Pero nos viene bien que el viejo lo sepa.. Con él enterado es posible encontrar una solución para evitar que se repita la historia.. – Dijo Gajeel.

\- Es cierto Wendy.. Estuvo mal no comentarlo antes que ellas estaban vivas.. – Afirmo Natsu mientras los tres entraban al ascensor – Pero necesitamos asegurarnos de que sean ellas aunque sabemos que lo son..

\- Yo puedo ayudarlos con ello.. – Propuso Wendy – Vengan conmigo al almuerzo y así pueden hablar con ellas.. Quizás si hablan con ellas, empiecen a recordar el pasado..

\- Claro.. – Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa – Contamos contigo..

Los tres salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la salida del edificio y vieron a lo lejos a las dos personas que querían ver. Tanto Natsu como Gajeel primero se quedaron quietos sin poder dar un paso hacia adelante, contemplando a las mujeres que más amaban. Se veían exactamente como la recordaban y no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos ante su presencia. Un leve codazo de Wendy los obligo a volver a la realidad en la que se encontraban, agradeciendo que no fuese un simple sueño.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo Wendy para luego caminar hasta las mujeres.

Cuando el par de amigas vieron a la pequeña acercarse a ellas, no pudieron evitar sonreírle ya que estaban felices de verla de nuevo.

\- Wendy! – Dijeron ambas mientras la abrazaban.

\- Hola! Lamento la demora.. – Se disculpó inmediatamente Wendy.

\- No hay problema.. Nosotras recién llegamos – Dijo Levy.

\- Mi auto volvió a funcionar mal así que tendremos que tomar un taxi para ir a almorzar a un lindo lugar.. – Dijo Lucy, apenada de que su vehículo volviese a fallar.

\- Si quieren podemos acompañarlas e ir en mi auto.. – Propuso Gajeel llegando hasta donde se encontraban.

Ambas amigas se sorprendieron por los recién llegados. Levy pudo reconocer al instante su gruesa voz y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a una gran velocidad mientras lo miraba asombrada de volverlo a encontrar en tan poco tiempo. Lucy por su parte no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que con la llegada del sujeto que hablo, detrás de él apareció un pelirosa que provocaba que su cuerpo temblara con solo verlo y se sintiese como una niña sin saber que decir o que hacer.

No sabían que hacer ante la presencia de ambos sujetos y tampoco podían aceptar como si nada su propuesta cuando lo único que conocían de ellos, eran sus nombres. Pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo, la pequeña que miraba fascinada a los cuatros, decidió hablar.

\- Eso sería genial Gajeel! – Salto alegre Wendy.

\- ¿Los conoces Wendy? – Pregunto Lucy tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Claro que si – Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa – son amigos míos de hace unos años.. Son como mis hermanos!

Las mujeres no podían entender como una pequeña como ella podía conocer a esos hombres y además decir que los conocía de años. Los hombres viendo la duda en sus rostros decidieron intervenir para así evitar que Wendy hablara de más.

\- Nuestro jefe es como nuestro abuelo.. – Comenzó a hablar Natsu – Y el cuido mucho tiempo de ella cuando era más pequeña.. Es por eso que nos conocemos..

Wendy entendiendo que por poco metía la pata, decidió seguir con la historia de Natsu para evitar problemas.

\- Eso es cierto.. – Dijo Wendy – Por cierto.. No los presente.. Ellos son Natsu y Gajeel.. – Dijo mientras los apuntaba a cada uno – Y ellas son mis vecinas.. Lucy y Levy.. – Del mismo modo las señalo a ambas.

Los cuatro se saludaron cortésmente aunque ya se conocían de la vez anterior.

\- ¿Les parece que aceptemos su propuesta? – Pregunto Wendy a sus nuevas amigas.

\- Supongo que si son amigos tuyos no hay problema Wendy.. – Respondió Lucy agradecida que podría hablar con el pelirosa un poco más.

Fue así, que los cinco se dirigieron hasta el vehículo de Gajeel. Por delante iban Gajeel y Natsu, hablando por lo bajo, mientras que detrás de estos, Wendy iba muy alegre hablando con sus vecinas, en medio de ambas. Sentía que sería el almuerzo más alegre de su vida al poder reunir a sus amigos, casi hermanos, con las bellas mujeres que le debían todo, incluso la vida.

 **/-/**

 **Ciao! Cómo Están? Bueeeeno.. Un poquito tarde pero aquí está el cap. 4. Como siempre digo, los datos que pueda usar sobre este Egipto antiguo, son solo para leer ii disfrutar más que para tomarlos en cuenta. Las cosas pueden ii no ser ciertas así que no se guíen demasiado de lo que escribo.**

 **Como sabrán, este fanfic se actualiza cada dos semanitas!**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Besazos a todos los que me lean!**

 **ii aquí los saluditos!**

 **Esme-Joycy09! Gracias por la review! Pronto habrá más encuentros entre ellos..**

 **Jailys-sama! Gracias por comentar ii espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Wendy Dragneel! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Espero que te siga agradando la historia.**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La reunión entre los siete guerreros y el ex escriba del antiguo Egipto había sido una sorpresa para todos con el dato revelador de que las grandes heroínas, habían vuelto a la vida. Algunos no entendían del todo que era lo que sucedía ya que ellos no estaban enterados del papel que jugaron en la batalla pero los demás si, por eso eran conscientes de que su llegada o el hecho de que se encontraran en el preciso momento en que el faraón despertaba, tenía que ser importante. Ellas eran trascendentales para tratar de destruirlo por completo pero el guerrero del fuego y el de metal, no estaban dispuestos a dejarlas morir de nuevo por el bien de todos, buscarían la forma de que esta vez no tuviesen que sacrificarlas sin importar lo que los demás pensasen.

En un principio habían querido mantenerlo en secreto pero el que la más pequeña de los guerreros, las haya visto, hizo que todos se enteraran. En parte agradecían aquel descuido ya que contaban con el apoyo del mayor pero hasta cierto punto ya que siempre iban a preferir proteger al mundo, antes de que a ellas, aunque ellas fueran sus mundo.

Luego de la reunión, la pequeña entendió que quizás no fue lo mejor decirles a todos sobre las sacerdotisas ya que eso podía implicar que tuviesen que sacrificarse de nuevo y no quería ver el rostro ensombrecido de sus hermanos, como en aquel entonces.

Estos, al ver la culpa grabada en toda la mirada de la menor, decidieron calmarla para que supiese que no era su culpa. Sabían que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían y ella solo había adelantado un poco las cosas, nada más. Ella a cambio de su equivocación, les propuso ayudarlos para que pudiesen hablar con las bellas mujeres y que lograran descubrir el porqué de su pérdida de memoria ya que ella también sabía y sentía que debían ser las mismas sacerdotisas de esa época.

Ambos hombres aceptaron encantados la idea ya que por ahora su único medio para llegar a ellas, era la pequeña. Sin más, los tres salieron del edificio y la sorpresa que se llevaron los mayores, era notoria. Cerca de la entrada se encontraban las bellas mujeres, tal cual la recordaban, pero claro que sus ropas eran distintas por el tiempo en el que vivían, aun así eran igual de hermosas.

Natsu se quedó perdido viendo de arriba abajo a Lucy. Llevaba una falda corta en color negro y unas botas bajas en color marrón, dejando ver sus largas piernas tan blancas como todo el tono de su piel. Arriba llevaba una remera bastante escotada que dejaba ver su prominente pecho. Como único abrigo llevaba una campera de cuero larga, en un tono borgoña. La combinación de todo ese atuendo la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya de por si era. Su maquillaje se notaba que era suave ya que su belleza natural no necesitaba de más y como siempre, sus largos cabellos dorados, estaban recogidos en una cola a un lado, dejando dos mechones que acompañaban a su bien peinado flequillo. Simplemente se veía hermosa y le costaba dar un paso más en su dirección, todo comenzaba a ser irreal y temía que desapareciese en ese instante dejándolo solo, como estuvo todo esos años.

Gajeel por su parte no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su amigo, el aire parecía haber abandonado por completo sus pulmones y le costaba llenarlos de nuevo. Frente a él, a tan solo unos pasos, se encontraba la única mujer que había amado a lo largo de su vida, y bien que fue larga gracias a la inmortalidad. El recuerdo de la pequeña mujer estaba intacto y no pudo evitar recorrerla con la vista, sin perderse ningún detalle de la nueva vestimenta que llevaba por la época en que vivían.

La joven llevaba una falda con vuelos en un azul eléctrico con puntos blancos. La falda era bastante corta y sabía que cualquiera que se atreviese a si quiera mirarla por medio segundo, se las vería con él. Tenía unas sandalias blancas con apenas un poco de taco que obviamente a su lado no servirían de nada pero aun así dejaba ver lo estilizada de sus piernas. Arriba tenía una musculosa blanca bien pegada al cuerpo, dejando ver su plano abdomen y resaltando sus pechos que aunque no eran tan prominentes como los de su amiga, eran igual de hermosos y justo para su tamaño. Por ultimo había adornado sus cabellos celestes, con una cinta en el mismo tono que la falda, que se anudaba a un costado dejando ver un tierno moño que la hacía ver más angelical de lo que ya era. Claramente no llevaba maquillaje, más que solo un poco de brillo en sus rosados y carnosos labios puesto que ella no necesitaba más. Era hermosa tal cual era, su belleza natural podía opacar a la más famosa modelo de esos tiempos.

La pequeña al ver que sus amigos se quedaban quietos en sus lugares y que no avanzaban, se preocupó pensando que tenían algún problema pero luego vio hacia donde miraban y entendió que simplemente estaban perdidos en las encantadoras sacerdotisas que se veían hermosas para el almuerzo. Rio tímidamente por la situación y dándoles un suave codazo para que despertaran, los llamo.

\- Vamos.. No querrán hacerlas esperar.. – Dijo Wendy para luego regalarles una sonrisa de que todo estaría bien.

El par de amigas, al ver que la pequeña llegaba, no pudieron evitar sonreírle. Dejaron de lado su pequeña plática para solo enfocarse en su nueva vecina que les llamaba la atención por sentir que la conocían de algún lado.

Se saludaron animadamente y la rubia se disculpó que su auto volviera a averiarse. Tendrían que ir caminando o en un taxi a almorzar ya que no tenían más movilidad. Realmente el par de amigas estaban apenadas ya que no querían decepcionar a la pequeña pero por arte de magia una solución apareció frente a sus ojos, o más bien un par de personas aparecieron.

La primera en sorprenderse fue Levy ya que quien les hablo con la solución a su problema, era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre en el cual no había dejado de pensar en toda la noche. El alto moreno no le quitaba los ojos rojos de encima y ella se sentía perderse en ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, trago saliva con dificultad y sentía que la garganta se le secaba de solo verlo. Se veía sumamente apuesto con esa camisa gris metálico, arremangada por encima de sus codos. Y el pantalón negro que mostraba las horas de gimnasio que seguro realizaba. Sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior de su boca y llevo una mano a su pecho, a la altura del corazón, para tratar de calmarlo ya que latía con muchísima fuerza como la vez que tomo de su mano.

La segunda en sorprenderse fue Lucy ya que detrás del hombre que hablo, llego un hermoso pelirosa que le había quitado la respiración desde el momento cero que se vieron. Lo vio llegar con una camisa rojo fuego, que estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones dándole un look bastante sexy, sin contar con el hermoso pantalón negro que mostraba sus piernas trabajadas. Avergonzada del modo en que lo miraba, ya que parecía que quería comérselo tan solo con la mirada, trato de llevar la vista a su pequeña vecina, no sin antes colocar uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de la oreja, a modo de calmar sus nervios que parecían prontos a hacerse notar.

Ante toda esta situación, una pequeña peliazul miraba animada que en los ojos de los cuatros aún se podía ver el amor que una vez se profesaron. No había duda, tenían que ser ellas pero por alguna razón no recordaban nada de lo sucedido. Solo tenían que tratar de descubrir que es lo que les paso para no recordar nada de su época en la que hoy era conocida como el antiguo Egipto.

En un primer momento ambas amigas querían aceptar para así poder hablar un poco más con ellos pero lo cierto es que no lo conocían y no tenían idea de que si era bueno acercarse a ellos cuando solo conocían sus nombres, y menos que menos podían arriesgarse con una niña pequeña entre ellos. Pero para su sorpresa, la menor hablo, llamándolos por su nombre. Sorprendidas ante esto, cuestionaron si ella los conocía ya que no entendían como unos hombres como ellos pudiesen tener algo que ver con ella. No podían ser parientes ya que sino la dejarían vivir con ellos y no sola como vivía ahora.

La pequeña les aclaro que los conocía de hace años, metiendo la pata por poquito ya que era extraño eso. Para su suerte, el pelirosa aclaro que su jefe era alguien que cuido de ella desde pequeña y que por eso la conocían, que entre todos eran una gran familia sin ser parientes de sangre. Entendiendo en el error que casi se metía sola, decidió seguir la idea de Natsu, y luego desvió el tema para que no pensaran más en ello. Lo único que se le ocurrio fue presentarlos aunque ya sabía, por sus amigos, que ellos se conocieron hace poco.

Luego de los saludos, las tres mujeres decidieron aceptar la propuesta del pelinegro y todo el grupo se dirigió al auto de este.

Natsu y Gajeel iban delante de las tres, hablando por lo bajo para no ser escuchados pero ellos gracias a sus oídos bien desarrollados, si podían escuchar lo que las damas hablaban. Sorprendiéndose de lo osada que se había vuelto la pequeña para ayudarlos.

Detrás de ellos, las bellas mujeres iban hablando de varios temas hasta que la menor les hizo una pregunta que las descoloco a ambas por igual.

\- Son lindo ¿verdad?.. – Pregunto con un poco de malicia la menor.

Lucy se sorprendió ante la pregunta y cuando la menor la miro con una sonrisa, solo pudo desviar la mirada para un costado para que no viera el rubor de sus mejillas. Al ver esta reacción, Wendy rio por lo bajo para luego mirar a la otra mujer.

\- ¿Tu que dices Levy? – Pregunto con una falsa inocencia.

\- Pe.. Pero qué.. Que dices.. – Tartamudeo Levy con un rojo furioso en su rostro – Me.. Mejor.. Dinos que te gustaría comer..

Wendy las vio cómo se ponían ante la sola pregunta y no pudo evitar recordar el pasado. La misma reacción había tenido cuando les pregunto lo mismo a ambas, en el pasado.

 _\- ¿Que lee sacerdotisa? – Pregunto con inocencia Wendy a la pequeña sacerdotisa de cabellos celestes, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la entrada del templo._

 _\- Wendy.. Solo dime Levy ¿sí?.. – Dijo la mencionada, no le gustaba que la trataran distinto y menos una pequeña tan adorable como ella – Y es un libro que me trajo Gajeel.. Digo.. El guerrero de metal.. – Se corrigió ruborizada._

 _\- Es lindo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa, no haciendo referencia al libro – ¿Acaso te gusta?_

 _\- Pe.. Pero qué.. Que dices.. – Tartamudeo la sacerdotisa con un rojo furioso en todo su rostro._

 _\- Eso me respondió a las dos preguntas.. – Dijo la pequeña mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentada – Tranquila.. Él piensa lo mismo de ti.._

 _Luego de decir eso, la pequeña se perdió de su vista y no sabía dónde meterse, estaba completamente avergonzada de las palabras de la menor de los guerreros y no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Una parte de su ser quería creerle pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones cuando simplemente se veían un par de veces, aunque el hecho de que cumpliera con su promesa de traerle siempre un nuevo libro, le encanta._

 _La pequeña se perdió de la vista de la sacerdotisa y no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente, sabia los sentimientos de su amigo y casi hermano y estaba segura de que eran recíprocos, solo esperaba que ambos pudiesen estar juntos. A lo lejos, pudo ver a otro de sus amigos, casi hermano, que venía acompañado de una hermosa sacerdotisa rubia. La mujer llevaba un par de bolsas que le había sacado de la mano al pelirosa ya que seguramente, debía volver a su trabajo y ella al templo y no podían dejar que los vean así. Cuando se encontró sola, corrió a saludarla como siempre lo hacía desde que se enteró del amor que se tenían los cuatros._

 _\- Buenas tardes sacerdotisa.. – Dijo Wendy haciendo una corta reverencia._

 _\- Wendy.. Ya lo hablamos.. Solo dime Lucy.. Sabes que no me gusta que me llames sacerdotisa.. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para que no pensara que estaba molesta._

 _\- Lo sé.. Lo siento – Se disculpó con una sonrisa – Parece que Natsu te estaba ayudando ¿verdad?_

 _\- Claro.. Es un gran guerrero que.. Nos ayuda a todos ¿no? – Dijo nerviosa de que se malinterpretara la situación._

 _\- Si.. Pero no suele ser así siempre.. Es lindo cuando lo hace ¿no? – Pregunto con picardía la peliazul._

 _La pobre muchacha no sabía dónde meterse, entendía a donde quería llegar la pequeña y no podía evitar avergonzarse por sus palabras. No era la primera vez que la ponía en aprietos así que simplemente desvió la mirada para que no viera sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. A duras penas le respondió para poder volver a la tranquilidad del templo y no pensar en sus comentarios._

 _\- No sé de lo que hablas.. – Dijo rápidamente la rubia – Tengo que volver al templo.. Adiós Wendy – Se despidió para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar._

 _Cuando la pequeña guerrera quedo sola, no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de la sacerdotisa. Ambas estaban perdidamente enamoradas de los guerreros y ella ayudaría en lo que pudiese para que lograsen estar juntos._

\- Quizás los dioses me están dando una segunda oportunidad para ayudarlos.. – Pensó la pequeña peliazul mientras reía.

\- ¿Sucedió algo Wendy? – Pregunto Levy ante la risa de la pequeña.

\- Solo me perdí en unos pequeños recuerdos.. – Dijo la menor – Por cierto.. ¿Habrá algún lugar de comida libre para ir?

\- Mmmm.. – Pensó Lucy – Creo que podríamos ir a Blue Pegasus.. Tienen un buffet completo de todo tipo de comidas.. ¿Tú qué opinas Levy?

\- Creo que es el mejor lugar.. – Respondió Levy – Etto.. Disculpen.. – Trato de llamar la atención de los hombres que caminaban al frente de ellas – ¿Gajeel?

El pelinegro al escuchar su voz no pudo evitar viajar al pasado. Lo cierto es que nunca se había puesto a pensar lo mucho que extrañaba que su nombre saliera de sus labios. Extrañaba todo de ella, incluso lo más insignificante como que diga su nombre. No tenía duda de que era ella y haría todo por ser esta vez él, el que la protegiese. Con ese pensamiento en mente, detuvo su paso, al igual que su amigo, y se volteo a mirarla.

\- ¿Si? – Dijo sin más el pelinegro, sabía que le preguntaría puesto que las había escuchado hablar pero aun así no diría nada.

\- Con Wendy decidimos ir a comer a Blue Pegasus.. ¿Conocen el lugar? – Pregunto nerviosa Levy ya que los ojos rojos del moreno no dejaban de verla con intensidad.

\- Claro.. – Respondió Gajeel – Podemos ir ahí si quieren.. No es problema..

Luego de eso, los cinco llegaron hasta el auto de Gajeel. Era un hermoso BMW de dos puertas pero con lugar para llevar gente atrás. El color era de un gris metálico y todos los detalles estaban en un cromado de color acero que le daba mucha personalidad al vehículo.

Abriendo la puerta del acompañante, corrió el asiento para que las tres damas pudiesen entrar. Luego le dejo el lado del copiloto a su amigo Natsu y él ocupo su lugar como el conductor que era. Cuando todos estuvieron seguros en sus lugares, Gajeel se puso en marcha para llegar al lugar de comida libre más conocido en toda la ciudad. Habían ido muchas veces al dichoso lugar ya que por precios bastante accesibles, podían comer todo lo que quisiesen sin preocupaciones.

Cuando llegaron, Gajeel estaciono en la playa y ayudo a bajar del vehículo a Levy y luego a Wendy, mientras que Natsu ayudaba a Lucy. El lugar era inmenso y siempre estaba atendido por un grupo de hombres que solían tratar como princesas a las mujeres, ambos guerreros solo esperaban que no se propasaran con las sacerdotisas, ya que solían ser bastante posesivos y celosos con ellas y dudaban que hubiesen cambiado siquiera un poco luego de tantos años y más si no las habían visto desde entonces.

En el lugar, pudieron apreciar las diversas mesas que había por todo el lugar y en el centro de todo el salón estaba las islas con todas las comidas. Se podían encontrar comidas de distintos lugares, países, zonas, regiones. Todo era y se veía exquisito, haciendo más difícil la decisión de elegir algo para comer. Unos de los mozos le indico una mesa para todos ellos y luego se las reservo mientras ellos iban a elegir sus comidas.

Wendy se sentía en la gloria con tantas comidas, algunas las conocía ya que había viajado por el mundo durante años y le encantaba la idea de volver a probar dichas preparaciones aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que no sabrían igual ya que no tendrían el toque de la gente del lugar que los preparaba. Armo su inmenso plato con toda la comida que iba a disfrutar, y llevándose una jarra de jugo de frutas, volvió a la mesa que ya tenía los vasos y cubiertos para todos.

Sin darse cuenta, o más bien de forma intencional, Gajeel quedo con Levy mientras buscaba su comida, para darle espacio a su amigo con la rubia ya que seguramente quisieran hablar sin ser molestados como él pretendía con la peliazul que había vuelto a su vida y a la vida, cosa que aún le inquietaba saber qué fue lo que paso.

\- ¿Viste algo que te guste enana? – Pregunto Gajeel, aún le sorprendía que no le dijese nada por decirle enana cuando se supone que no la conocía.

Aun recordaba las veces que ella se molestó por el apodo pero a la larga lo había terminado de aceptar como una muestra de cariño que solo tenía para con ella. Quizás inconscientemente recordaba aquello y por eso no se molestaba. Si ese era el caso, significaba que sus recuerdos podían estar sellados de alguna forma.

\- La verdad.. Todo me gusta.. – Dijo Levy sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Pero elegiré lo más común que es la pasta..

Gajeel sonrió cuando la vio armar su plato, sí que era un desperdicio un tenedor libre para alguien como ella que no comía tanto. En cambio, su plato rebosaba de distintos cortes de carne con más de una guarnición para acompañarlo, en definitiva, su plato debía pesar más que ella y la idea le causaba gracia.

En lo que iban de camino a la mesa, Levy no pudo evitar ver la isla de los postres ya que deseaba algo dulce para luego. Su vista fue directo a unos deliciosos Basbousa y no pudo evitar tomar unos cuantos en un plato de postre. Gajeel la miro extrañado ya que era el mismo postre que solía elegir cuando paseaban por el mercado antiguamente.

\- ¿Te gustan? – Pregunto Gajeel.

 _\- ¿Quieres uno Levy? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se detenían en el puesto de dulces._

 _\- Oh.. No.. no hay drama Gajeel.. – Dijo la joven sacerdotisa agachando la cabeza._

 _El pelinegro vio su actitud y suspirando llamo la atención del vendedor._

 _\- Deme uno por favor.. – Dijo Gajeel al vendedor. Este le entrego el postre y siguió con el recorrido con el postre en la mano._

 _Levy lo miro extrañada, por un momento pensó que se lo había comprado para ella pero no fue así. Por lo visto él quería también el postre que ella ahora lo deseaba con más ganas. No solían manejar dinero para darse lujos así que no pudo evitar alejarse con tristeza del puesto, para seguir alado de Gajeel. Camino con la cabeza gacha hasta que se chocó con la espalda de alguien, sorprendida miro contra quien choco y vio que Gajeel había detenido el paso de golpe, haciendo que chocaran a propósito._

 _\- Si tanto te gusta tendrías que haberlo dicho.. – Dijo Gajeel sin voltear a verla._

 _\- Es que no quería ser una molestia.. – Respondió apenada Levy._

 _\- No es lo que esperaba que dijeras.. – Hablo de nuevo el guerrero pelinegro._

 _\- Lo.. Lo sien.. – No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Gajeel se giró para verla fijamente e interrumpirla._

 _\- Sigue sin ser lo que esperaba que dijeras.. – Dijo Gajeel serio – Si te gusta algo deberías decirlo.. O por lo menos a mí me lo puedes decir.._

 _Levy lo medito un poco, estaba sumamente avergonzada y escondía su rostro tras sus bellos cabellos y la inmensa capucha que aun la cubría cuando salía del templo a pasear. Sin más hablo por lo bajo y aunque el guerrero la escucho gracias a su bien desarrollado oído, quería que lo dijese más fuerte._

 _\- Perdón pero no te escuche.. – Dijo Gajeel haciendo el amague de llevar el postre a su boca._

 _\- Quería uno! – Dijo fuerte y claro Levy provocando una sonrisa en su compañero – Quiero uno Gajeel.._

 _\- Gihii.. – Rio el moreno – Así me gusta Levy.. Ten.. – Dijo para luego darle la porción del postre._

 _\- Pero.. Pero ¿y tú?.. – Pregunto afligida Levy._

 _\- Solo lo compre por ti.. Yo prefiero un poco de hierro la verdad.. Gihii – Rio el pelinegro mientras bajaba más la capucha de Levy a modo de juego._

\- Claro! Me encantan! – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa trayéndolo de vuelta del recuerdo – Supongo que tu prefieres comer los cubiertos ¿verdad? Jaja.. – Rio.

Gajeel no podía creer lo que Levy acababa de decir, por un momento sintió que ella comenzaba a recordar, a recordarlo y no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa. Por su parte, Levy no era consciente de lo que realmente le había dicho al pelinegro así que siguió hablando.

\- Sé que te gusta el hierro Gajeel pero no estaría bueno que te comas los cubiertos.. – Dijo sin más Levy mientras seguía acomodando los postres en su plato para llevar todo junto.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – Pregunto Gajeel nervioso de que por fin recordara.

Levy entendió tarde lo que Gajeel quería decirle y se sorprendió a si misma por lo que había dicho. No entendía porque le había dicho aquello pero lo sintió tan familiar que no pudo evitarlo. De pronto empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho y un dolor de cabeza como la vez que estuvo bajo la lluvia de la ducha. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de disimular su dolor agarrándose de la isla, para no llamar la atención de nadie ni del pelinegro.

\- Levy.. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Volvió a preguntar Gajeel pero empezó a preocuparse al ver como Levy agachaba la cabeza. De pronto vio como extrañas marcas aparecían por sus blancas piernas y brazos, líneas en todas direcciones de color negras y celestes aparecían. Preocupado, llevo su mano a su hombro para que se girara – Levy ¿estás bien?..

Levy cuando sintió la mano de Gajeel sobre su hombro, abrió de golpe los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Miro unos instantes sus brazos tratando de encontrar algo pero no vio nada. Relajándose de a poco, se separó de la isla y volvió a tomar los platos en sus manos algo temblorosas y le hablo al pelinegro.

\- Lo siento.. Solo fue un simple mareo.. – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa algo forzada. Lo cierto es que había tenido pequeños flashes de sueños como antes le paso, solo que esta vez estaba en un mercado de Egipto, en compañía de un pelinegro muy similar, si no es que igual, al que estaba ahora a su lado preocupado por lo que paso – Sera mejor ir a la mesa.. Seguro Wendy nos está esperando..

Gajeel soltó el hombro de Levy y decidió dejar el tema por ahora. No solo había recordado sino que esas líneas deberían ser lo que sellaban sus recuerdos. Lo malo es que esas líneas las había visto cuando tuvo el cuerpo sin vida de Levy en el templo, con la daga clavada en su corazón. Sin más la acompaño ya que tampoco quería dejar a Wendy sola tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en otras islas del lugar, Natsu se encontraba con Lucy tratando de decidirse que podían elegir de tanta comida que había.

\- Mmmm.. Luceee.. No sé qué elegir.. – Dijo Natsu con un pequeño berrinche, Lucy ante esto se rio por lo bajo – Ey no te rías.. ¿Tú qué piensas elegir?

\- Lo siento es que te ves muy graciosos haciendo berrinches.. – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en el rostro – Quien diría que el gran guerrero haría un berrinche por algo como esto..

Natsu estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, Lucy lo había llamado guerrero como si nada y eso tenía que ser por sus recuerdos. Sus recuerdos estaban en alguna parte de su ser y él haría todo por sacarlos a la luz y poder estar con ella todo el tiempo que no pudo. Además con sus palabras no pudo evitar recordar las veces que estuvieron juntos.

 _\- Quien diría que el gran guerrero de fuego haría un berrinche por algo como esto.. – Dijo Lucy con burla en cada palabra._

 _\- No es mi culpa Luceee.. – Se defendió Natsu – No me gusta subir a estos animales.._

 _\- Es un simple camello Natsu.. – Dijo la rubia._

 _\- Aun así no me interesa.. – Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos en negativa de subir al dichoso animal._

 _\- Hay que ir hasta el puerto.. En camello llegaremos más rápido.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se subía al animal esperando que Natsu subiera con ella – Vamos.. Sube.. – Dijo para luego extenderle la mano._

 _Sin poder negarse más, el pelirosa acepto la mano de la muchacha y tomo lugar detrás de ella. Esta al ver que por fin podrían emprender el viaje de unas cuantas horas, sonrió agradecida, lo que no contaba es que realmente al pobre guerrero le hacía mal subirse al animal. Sintió como con fuerzas tomaba de su cintura para no caerse del malestar que tenía._

 _Al cabo de unas horas, el sufrimiento del pelirosa termino y bajo rápidamente del animal. Lo único que lo calmo durante el viaje fue que estuvo abrazado a Lucy y que en todo momento aprovecho de aspirar su delicioso perfume el cual ahora lo sentía en su misma ropa por el contacto._

 _Llegaron al puerto y Lucy se decidió a elegir los pescados que necesitaban en el templo, bajo la mirada del pelirosa que por lo visto no era algo que le gustaba hacer en ese preciso momento. Luego de un rato, ya tenía todo listo para volver pero antes hizo una pequeña parada en un puesto que vendían brochetas de trozos de pescados como la carpa y percas. Tomando de la mano de Natsu, lo arrastro al puesto y compro uno con la intención de compartirlo con él. El dinero después vería que diría ya que solo podían gastar en cosas de utilidad y seguramente aquello no entraba._

 _\- ¿Quieres Natsu? – Le ofreció Lucy para que diera el primer bocado._

 _\- No me gusta.. – Dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos – Aunque si podría comer ese fuego con el que lo prepararon.. – Dijo saboreándose los labios._

\- Anda Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy llamando la atención del pelirosa – Sé que preferirías comer solo fuego pero tienes que elegir algo más sano.. Yo comeré las brochetas de pescado y verdura..

\- ¿Que dijiste Lucy? – Pregunto nervioso Natsu, agradecía que aún no había tomado nada sino seguramente lo hubiese tirado.

Lucy cuando tomo las brochetas con sus manos, sintió que todo le tembló. Otra vez, sentía esa fuerte opresión en el pecho y un dolor de cabeza por pequeñas visiones o versiones de un yo pasado, subida a un camello para luego estar compartiendo el mismo platillo que ahora, con un hombre similar al que le hablaba en ese preciso momento. Trato de aferrarse a la isla ya que el dolor era demasiado y no quería desplomarse ahí con los platos y la comida.

Natsu vio que algo andaba mal ya que veía como Lucy temblaba a la par que cerraba los ojos con fuerza como si algo estuviese torturándola. De pronto vio como en sus piernas aparecían distintas marcas en negro y celeste que le recordaron la vez que la vio sin vida tirada en el templo frente a las estatuas de las diosas. Temiendo lo peor, la llamo tocando su hombro.

\- Lucy.. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupado Natsu de revivir su más terrible pesadilla.

Al momento que Lucy sintió esa cálida mano sobre su cuerpo, despertó de ese terrible dolor. Abrió de golpe los ojos y se encontró con una mirada jade que denotaba preocupación genuina por ella. Se incorporó como pudo temiendo ver en sus manos marcas o algo y le hablo.

\- Si.. Lo siento Natsu.. No sé qué me paso.. – Dijo Lucy – Solo soñaba despierta por lo visto.

Luego de decir eso sonrió para tratar de alivianar el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos y tomo su comida para volver a la mesa.

\- Sera mejor ir con los demás.. – Propuso Lucy.

Natsu solo asintió ante sus palabras y tomando un plato con carne, siguió a la rubia para ir a la mesa donde ya estaban Gajeel, Wendy y Levy sentados. Cuando ellos llegaron, Natsu se sentó a lado de Gajeel y Lucy alado de su amiga, mientras que en una punta esta Wendy muy divertida y feliz de que los cuatros estuviesen en la mesa.

Al principio, los hombres permanecieron callados ya que les preocupaba lo que habían visto hasta hace unos momentos. Por su parte, el par de amigas trataba de olvidar lo sucedido ya que no entendían lo que había pasado y no querían preocupar a la pequeña vecina. Luego de un rato, por fin, entablaron una conversación los mayores, para la suerte de Wendy que ya no sabía de qué más hablar.

\- ¿A que se dedican ustedes? – Pregunto Gajeel mientras comía de su plato.

\- Pues yo soy maestra jardinera y Lucy es escritora.. – Respondió Levy, alegre de poder hablar con el moreno.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Pregunto Lucy, mientras miraba al pelirosa.

\- Somos abogados.. Trabajamos para Makarov Dreyar.. – Dijo Natsu – Quizás les suene su nombre.. – Dijo con doble intención ya que en otra época, también lo conocieron.

\- Claro.. Es uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad.. Solo espero no necesitar contratarlo nunca jeje – Rio Lucy.

Para los hombres, no era la respuesta que esperaban pero tenían tiempo para tratar de averiguar que sucedía, o eso esperaban ya que no sabían cuando el faraón haría su primer y quizás último movimiento.

Siguieron con la comida, disfrutando de los deliciosos postres que había en el lugar y no perdieron tiempo de seguir hablando entre ellos. Cada tanto Wendy intervenía con algún comentario para que no quedase en silencio la mesa pero lo cierto es que ellos llevaban muy bien la charla. Disimulaban exitosamente el saber ya cosas de ellas pero a la vez se sorprendieron con saber que ambas tenían mucho que ver con el antiguo Egipto, eran hijas de historiadores egipcios y conocían las leyendas de la época. Lucy por su parte era escritora y varias de sus obras eran referidas al antiguo Egipto pero se sorprendían con los datos que ella tenía, ninguno era posible con excavaciones o investigaciones en libros, solo eran posibles si habías vivido en la época pero por lo visto ella no era consciente de ello. Levy a pesar de no tener una carrera ligada a Egipto, también tenía datos que le aportaba a su amiga, creyendo que eran cosas que sus padres le contaban, pero lo cierto era que, al igual que Lucy, todo aquello lo habían vivido, y eso lo sabían los guerreros.

Ese dato, logro aclararles un par de cosas a los hombres de la mesa. Sus recuerdos estaban pero ellas lo confundían con investigaciones de sus padres y de lo que leían en los libros.

Cuando el almuerzo termino, Gajeel se ofreció a llevarlas a sus hogares puesto que le preocupaba que anduviesen solas y sin movilidad, cuando los departamentos quedaban muy lejos del tenedor libre.

Todos se acomodaron del mismo modo en el vehículo y emprendieron el viaje. Cuando llegaron a los departamentos, Gajeel volvió a ayudar a Levy y a Wendy a bajar, mientras que Natsu hacia lo mismo con Lucy desde el lado del acompañante. Wendy al ver que hacia mal tercio con su amigo, se disculpó rápidamente diciendo que tenía que llamar a una amiga así que corrió a la entrada del complejo para perderse a la vista de todos.

Gajeel agradeció el gesto de la menor y aprovecho de hablar un poco más con la peliazul, de manera un tanto más privada ya que Natsu y la rubia estaban del otro lado del vehículo y parecían no estar pendiente de nada más.

\- Quien diría que en menos de un día nos viéramos dos veces.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se apoyaba en su auto.

\- Cierto.. Cuando Wendy nos presentó no me anime a decir que ya nos habíamos visto.. – Dijo Levy nerviosa pero feliz de poder hablar a solas con él.

\- ¿La pasaste bien? – Pregunto Gajeel, necesitaba saber si aún le agradaba su presencia o no.

\- Cla.. Claro.. Me divertí mucho.. – Respondió Levy sonrojada – Fue divertido hablar de nuevo contigo.. Y.. Y con los demás – Dijo rápido para que no malinterpretara las cosas.

\- Podemos hablar las veces que quieras.. Gihii.. – dijo con una sonrisa ladina Gajeel, lo que más quería era volver a verla y hablar con ella como antes.

Levy se sorprendió ante sus palabras y una parte de ella estaba feliz de que dijera aquello. Su corazón no se equivocaba al latir con fuerza como nunca lo hizo. Nunca sintió nada parecido por alguien y por primera vez, sentía que estaba completa. Tantos años sintiendo que algo faltaba en su vida y que algo no estaba bien, para que mágicamente apareciera este moreno y cambiara todo con tan solo verlo dos veces. Sonriéndole sinceramente le hablo.

\- Me encantaría Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy feliz de cómo se estaba dando las cosas – Seguro tienes una agenda muy ocupada con tu trabajo pero si quieres podemos intercambiar número y vemos de juntarnos otra vez.. – Propuso apenada – Claro que solo si puedes..

\- Me encantaría Lev.. Pero con una condición.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se enderezaba y se paraba frente a ella.

Levy levanto la vista para ver como esos hermosos ojos color rubí la miraban como si fuese la mujer más interesante del mundo. A duras penas pudo articular palabra alguna, al sentirlo tan cerca.

\- ¿Cu.. Cual condición? – Pregunto sin apartarle la vista.

\- Esta vez seremos solo tú y yo.. De verdad quisiera hablar solo contigo Levy.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada.

La peliazul no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin contar con la caricia que le estaba dando. Se sentía tan sumamente familiar esa caricia. Recordaba que alguien más lo había hecho pero no sabía exactamente quien ni cuándo.

\- Me encantaría.. – Respondió Levy.

Luego de eso, ambos intercambiaron sus números de teléfono para seguir en contacto. Gajeel estaba feliz de que por fin podría volver a estar con Levy. Sabía que era ella aun cuando sus recuerdos no estuviesen, eso no le molestaba, se encargaría de enamorarla una vez más de ser necesario. Formaría nuevos recuerdos con ella, pero sobretodo no dejaría que ni los dioses, la volvieran a alejar de su lado.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Lucy y Natsu también aprovecharon de hablar un poco más íntimamente o lo máximo que podían al estar en una playa de estacionamiento.

\- Natsu.. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.. – Dijo avergonzada Lucy, en todo el almuerzo no se lo había agradecido correctamente.

\- No es nada.. Pero.. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupado Natsu, sin olvidar lo que vio al momento en que ella temblaba.

\- Segura.. No tienes que preocuparte más.. – Dijo tranquila Lucy y feliz de que alguien que acababa de conocer, se preocupara de esa forma por ella.

\- ¿Te sucedió eso alguna otra vez..? – Pregunto Natsu.

\- Sinceramente sí.. Así que no tienes que preocuparte.. – Respondió Lucy.

\- ¿Sabes por qué sucede? – Siguió cuestionando Natsu.

\- Honestamente no lo sé a ciencia cierta.. Y lo que creo que puede ser no suena nada cuerdo.. – Dijo Lucy, preocupada de que la crea una loca.

\- Si necesitas hablarlo con alguien.. Puedes contar conmigo.. – Dijo Natsu – Si quieres te doy mi numero para que hablemos.. Te aseguro que viví tantas cosas que nada puede sorprenderme jijiji – Rio para suavizar las cosas.

\- Seguro lo dices por tu trabajo jeje.. – Rio Lucy también, agradecida de que las cosas entre los dos no fueran extraña.

Se sentía cómoda con él, como si siempre estuvo destinada a que llegara el momento de verse y hablarse. Nunca experimento dicha sensación con sus otras citas, y estaba segura de que si salían juntos, no volvería a separarse de él nunca más. Ya sin ser nada quería permanecer más tiempo a su lado pero no sabía si él pensaba lo mismo, quizás si le daba su número y hablaban, podía averiguarlo.

\- Te daré mi numero pero espero que hablemos de más cosas y no solo de mis locuras.. – Dijo Lucy.

El pelirosa aceptó gustoso el trato e intercambiando números, se prometieron volverse a ver y hablar.

Luego de las despedidas, los hombres volvieron al vehículo de Gajeel y esperaron hasta que ambas estuvieran dentro del edificio para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien. Una vez que todo estaba en orden, ambos se alejaron a una velocidad moderada hasta la casa de Gajeel ya que ahí estaba el auto de Natsu.

Durante el camino ambos permanecían en silencio pero pensando en que los recuerdos de ellas estaban ahí pero por alguna extraña razón no podían salir a flote, incluso creían que si salían, ellas sufrían ante ese hecho y se notaba por cómo se pusieron cuando les preguntaron por lo que acababan de decir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gajeel, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y juntando valor hablaron de lo que les preocupada.

\- La enana recordó.. Recordó algo de lo que vivimos en el pasado.. – Dijo Gajeel siendo el primero en hablar.

\- Con Lucy fue lo mismo.. Pero paso algo más.. – Dijo Natsu bajo la mirada de Gajeel que si no lo conociera bien, diría que ya sabe que paso – Cuando le pregunte si se encontraba bien.. Pude.. Pude ver las mismas marcas de cuándo.. – No pudo terminar la frase pero sabía que no hacía falta ya que su amigo lo entendía.

\- Levy tuvo las mismas marcas.. – Dijo Gajeel para que supiese que sabía de lo que hablaba – No me explico porque aparecieron cuando era consciente de lo que dijo..

\- Lo sé.. Además.. Se nota que sufren cuando recuerdan.. – Dijo con pena Natsu, él quería que lo recordara pero no si eso le implicaba un dolor a ella, y estaba seguro que Gajeel estaría de acuerdo con él.

\- No creo que sufran con el recuerdo.. – Dijo serio Gajeel, llevándose una mirada de incertidumbre por parte de su amigo – Mientras lo recordaba parecía feliz.. Al momento de darse cuenta de lo que dijo fue que comenzó a sufrir.. Creo que el hecho de que sus memorias estén selladas es lo que las lastima..

\- ¿Eso fue por los dioses? – Pregunto Natsu – ¿Ellos sellaron sus recuerdos?

\- Mira a quien le preguntas.. Te recuerdo que solo éramos unos simples guerreros y nada más.. – Dijo Gajeel pensando que Natsu le tomaba el pelo.

\- Lo se idiota.. – Respondió molesto – Es solo.. Que no lo entiendo.. ¿Quién gana sellándole los recuerdos?

\- Creo que todos perdemos.. Nadie gana con eso.. Quizás que no fue algo previsto por nadie.. – Dijo Gajeel tratando de ser positivo y no creer que había algo más detrás de todo aquello – Si son reencarnaciones tendría sentido.. Pero siento que no lo son.. Creo que son las mismas..

\- ¿También lo sentiste? – Pregunto Natsu, a lo que el pelinegro asintió – Pensé que era el único.. Aunque creo que Wendy también lo noto.. Son ellas.. No hay duda.. No son reencarnaciones.. Pero si es así ¿cómo es que hablan de sus padres que las conocen de toda la vida?

\- Podríamos averiguar sobre ellos.. Ese dato también me sorprendió.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras reflexionaba de todo lo que sabía de Levy.

Natsu se paró del sillón dispuesto a irse, ya que quería descansar en su casa, cómodamente para pensar como le haría para saber más de Lucy, su Lucy que estaba seguro de que había vuelto.

\- Si se algo te avisare.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Yo igual.. – Respondió Gajeel a modo de despedida.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el departamento de Levy, ambas amigas se encontraban recostadas en la cama de la peliazul, mientras hablaban de la seudo cita en grupo que habían tenido. Ambas tenían sentimientos encontrados por lo vivido. Estaban felices pero a la vez les preocupaba como se sentían y las visiones que le llegaban cuando estaban con ellos. Siempre habían tenido sueños extraños pero era la primera vez que les pasaba estando con alguien.

\- Es extraño Lucy.. – Comenzó a hablar la peliazul – Es la segunda vez que tengo como un recuerdo de una vida pasado y él aparece en ella..

\- Con Natsu me paso lo mismo.. – Dijo Lucy preocupada – Solo que esta vez tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la vez que el corazón se me estrujaba..

\- Podía sentir como si algo estuviese clavado en mi pecho.. – Completo Levy las palabras de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? – Pregunto Lucy.

\- Desearía tener una respuesta.. – Respondió con pena Levy – Desearía que nuestros padres nos pudiesen aclarar todo esto..

\- Y si cayeron en una maldición que se traspasó a nosotras? – Pregunto con duda Lucy.

\- ¿Enserio? hace unos días me decías que no creyera en la leyenda del eclipse y ¿ahora me sales con eso? – Cuestiono la peliazul ante la duda de su amiga.

\- Lo siento.. Supongo que tienes razón.. Quizás solo son mareos por no tomarnos vacaciones en años.. – Reflexiono Lucy ante sus dichos.

\- ¿Y ellos que tendrían que ver? – Pregunto Levy, la idea no era mala pero esos hombres no entraban en cuestión.

\- Quizás somos unas locas que fantaseamos con Egipto y con ellos al mismo tiempo.. – Dijo como si nada con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar el ambiente.

\- Tanto Egipto nos atrofio el cerebro.. – Suspiro con una sonrisa Levy.

Ambas amigas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, quizás aún no tenían la respuesta a sus preguntas pero no podían negar que estaban sintiendo cosas por esos hombres que habían llegado de la nada a sus vidas, completándola sin ser conscientes de que en algún momento estuvo incompleta.

Los días pasaron y para suerte de los cuatros, Natsu y Gajeel seguían viendo a sus amadas sacerdotisas siempre que podían. Natsu solía juntarse con Lucy en una confitería del centro, que ya se había vuelto su lugar, mientras disfrutaban de deliciosas tartas junto a sus cafés. Ahí aprendió más de ella, como el nombre de sus padres, que ya le daba una idea para iniciar con su búsqueda. Por otro lado, Gajeel pasaba todas las noches a buscar a Levy de su trabajo como maestra jardinera. En más de una ocasión se llevó una mirada de enojo de sus pequeños alumnos que por lo visto aun recordaban como es que ambos se conocieron por segunda vez, en el caso de él y primera vez en el caso de Levy. Aun así Levy agradecía el gesto del moreno por irla a buscar todos los días, incluso llegaron a conocerse más y Gajeel no tenía dudas de que ella era la misma sacerdotisa que conoció pero que por alguna razón no lo recordaba.

Durante sus salidas para conocerse, ambos guerreros notaron que de vez en cuando recordaban cosas sin ser conscientes de aquello pero ellos ya no se lo hacían ver ya que creían que de ese modo no aparecerían esas terribles marcas que solo le traían angustia y pesadillas.

A pesar de ser poco el tiempo que se conocían, llegaron a tenerse demasiada confianza y los hombres, no dudaron en invitarlas a una cita como las que se esperaban en esta época. Para su alegría, ambas aceptaron y estaban igual o más emocionadas que ellos. Ninguno podía esperar para encontrarse de otra forma que no fuera saliendo del trabajo o donde solo hablaban de trabajo.

 _En otra parte del mundo, en Egipto._

El caos reinaba en las noches de un frio Egipto. Nadie se sentía seguro desde hace unos días ya que se sospechaban de distintas desapariciones, secuestros e incluso se hablaba de muertes inexplicables. En una temible sala de un hermoso hotel, se encontraba un Faraón furioso de que sus pequeños dragones no hubiesen dado aun con las sacerdotisas que lo habían aprisionado hace miles de años. Para tratar de apaciguar su furia, y a la vez cumplir con que su nombre no fuera más un cuento para hacer dormir a los niños, se encargaba de despedazar, estrangular y matar a decenas de personas, sin hacer distinción entre hombres o mujeres. En el rostro de cada uno podía ver el rostro lleno de burla de sus ex guerreros que lo humillaron al intentar revelarse ante él, cuando intentaron sacarle todo el poder como faraón que tenía. Para volver a su semi transformación, tuvo que volver a ser unos conjuros que Anubis le facilito en recordar ya que no contaba con los pergaminos, y volviendo a perder su brazo izquierdo, recupero todo el poder que una vez tuvo. Ahora solo le quedaba acabar con esas molestas sacerdotisas, que en su cuerpo guardaban el poder de las diosas que no pudo destruir cuando trato de llegar a su templo.

\- Llevan días sin encontrarlas.. – Hablo el faraón a Anubis que estaba en su cabeza como siempre.

\- El mundo parece más grande de lo que lo recordamos.. – Contesto Anubis.

\- Aun así.. Deberían encontrarlas.. – Dijo mientras pateaba otro cuerpo ensangrentado en medio de esa inmensa sala – Deseo más poder..

\- Cuando acabes con ellas lo tendrás.. – Dijo Anubis – Solo esta vez concéntrate en acabar con ellas primero..

El faraón sonrió ante la idea de por fin acabar con lo que tendría que haber hecho hace años y esta vez se juró que no fallaría como antes. Tan metido estaba en cómo se rebosaría al momento de arrebatarles la vida, que no sintió cuando tocaban la puerta. Ante la insistencia, volvió a la realidad y escucho como alguien sollozaba detrás de la puerta. Su sonrisa se ensancho ante lo que estaba por suceder.

\- Adelante.. – Dijo el faraón.

Luego de esas palabras, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Torafuzar que traía una chica atada de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca y que claramente se podía ver el pánico en su rostro al ver la sala de la habitación del hotel, pero sobre todo al ver al sujeto ahí presente. Luego de dejarla frente al hombre, la puerta se cerró despacio y lo único que se escuchó luego fueron lamentos, llantos y pedidos de piedad, para luego volver a un silencio que era interrumpido por la risa maquiavélica del faraón.

 **/-/**

 **Holiis! Cómo están? Tanto tiempo no?.. De verdad perdón por la demora.. Sé que no les interesa pero por mi profesión (soy cocinera y barman, por si les interesaba saber) todo diciembre y principios de enero, estuve con trabajo por razón obvias de las fiestas.. Quise incluso hacer one-shot que me quedaron a medias por falta de tiempo.. Si los termino los subo aunque no sea navidad XD Bueno.. Volví con todo pero sobretodo con la intención de terminar las historias que tengo.. Ahí la buena ii la mala noticia.. La buena es que tengo todos los cap. de esta historia.. La mala es que es una historia corta así que quedan poco cap.. Aun así espero que la disfruten.**

 **Como siempre digo, los datos que pueda usar sobre este Egipto antiguo, son solo para leer ii disfrutar más que para tomarlos en cuenta. Las cosas pueden ii no ser ciertas así que no se guíen demasiado de lo que escribo.**

 **Pienso actualizar primero este fanfic para terminarlo ii así enfocarme nada más en el otro que no lo termine. Por eso pienso actualizar el martes.. Solo si están de acuerdo así que háganmelo saber en las reviews.. Sino supongo que será el próximo sábado..**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Besazos a todos los que me lean!**

 **ii aquí los saluditos!**

 **Wendy Dragneel! Aquí la actualización! Perdón por la demora ii gracias por tu review en el cap anterior! Te adoro!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: en algún lado leí que era bueno advertir cuando un capitulo contendría lemon.. Así que aquí la advertencia. "Capitulo con Lemon". Dudo que aun quede alguien inocente por el mundo y más si está metido en estas página que hay de todo pero igual esta hecho el aviso.. (Por favor no matarme si el Lemon no les gusto..) Sin más adelante con el capítulo..

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de ese hermoso almuerzo que compartieron, las cosas siguieron dándose de maravilla entre ambas parejas. Obviamente ninguna era nada formalizado pero aun así se veían cada vez que podían. El par de amigas siempre encontraba lindo hablar con esos hombres que un día aparecieron de la nada en sus vidas y parecía que no se iban a ir nunca más de ella.

Lucy encontraba entretenido verse con Natsu todas las tardes, ya que su mejor amiga y ahora su nueva pequeña amiga, siempre tenían cosas que hacer por la tarde, así que para no alejarse de ellas, solía verse con Natsu por las mañanas antes de que él vaya al trabajo y al medio día para disfrutar de alguna comida juntos. Incluso ya parecían tener una rutina pero de las que no te cansan y que simplemente te encantan por sentirte tan cómoda junto a la persona con la cual la compartís. Por las mañanas Natsu solía buscarla del complejo de departamentos, y juntos se iba rumbo a una confitería que quedaba en el centro. El lugar era sumamente hermoso, con inmensos ventanales y una amplia terraza para los que preferían desayunar al aire libre, como era en el caso de ellos. Ya incluso el mozo les empezó a guardar el lugar luego de la segunda vez que fueron, aunque Lucy pensó que era por haberlos visto dos veces seguida, lo cierto es que Natsu se había encargado de avisar que siempre le guardaran el lugar para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad con su bella sacerdotisa. Durante sus charlas, noto que ella solía recordar pequeñas cosas de su vida pasada pero lo cierto es que aún no lo recordaba, ni a él ni al ahora antiguo Egipto, siendo consiente, sino más bien parecían datos que ni ella misma se lo creería. Por supuesto, nunca le hizo mención de aquello ya que temía que volvieran a aparecer esas marcas que ahora solamente la había visto dos veces, una cuando estaba en el buffet y la otra cuando murió, claro sin contar las infinitas pesadillas en la cual las veía y él no podía hacer nada, aunque ahora tampoco estaba seguro de que pudiese hacer algo para que no volvieran.

Aun así aprovechaba cada momento que compartían para conocerla más y ahí fue que se enteró de los nombres de sus padres y de que eran historiadores y a la vez que no tenían más familia. En un primer momento quiso conocerlos con la excusa de que también le interesaba el antiguo Egipto pero tristemente Lucy le confirmo que sus padres habían muerto hace mucho. Su otra opción era preguntar por los padres de su amiga pero eso seguro se encargaría Gajeel de averiguar así que él solo tendría que esperar para verlo y comentárselo.

Por su parte el pelinegro también aprovechaba su tiempo para compartir con la peliazul de sus sueños. Solía buscarla para almorzar y luego la dejaba en una escuela del centro donde daba clases a niños de nivel inicial. El primer día se había reusado a tremendozo gesto por su parte, diciendo que llegaría tarde a su casa o a su trabajo pero este la tranquilizo diciéndole que prefería almorzar acompañado, a solo en su casa. Además de que no le molestaba en nada llevarla hasta su trabajo, es más le encantaba, a la vez de que se aseguraba de que nada le pasase, teniendo al faraón tan latente como podía ser su amenaza. Él haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para protegerla y esta vez se aseguraría de realmente cumplirlo y no fallarle, no volvería a perderla mientras él la tuviese cerca.

Levy estaba encantada con esa nueva rutina que se había formado entre ambos, ya que aunque se enojó en un primer momento, lo cierto es que le gustaba almorzar con él y que luego la dejara en su trabajo, incluso compañeras empezaron a preguntarle si era su novio o pareja pero ella negaba diciendo que por ahora eran amigos y nada más, pero la idea de ser su novia no le desagradaba, sentía que su vida estaba completa desde el momento en que él apareció. Claro tenía a su mejor amiga y ahora a una pequeña vecina que ya se había metido tanto en su ser que no se la imaginaba lejos, pero aun así se encontraba sola o por lo menos algo le faltaba y ese algo parecía ser Gajeel.

La confianza que ahora se tenían era inmensa, incluso Levy llego a contarle lo doloroso que fue para ella la perdida de sus padres, cosa que preocupo a Gajeel ya que él esperaba cruzárselos para tratar de averiguar más sobre ella y confirmar que no eran reencarnaciones sino que las mismas sacerdotisas que alguna vez perdieron tanto él cómo su amigo. Aun así se dijo que nada estaba perdido ya que con los nombres, podía tratar de averiguar algo en el lugar donde todas las historias del pasado se guardaban a la vista de todos, el museo que una vez visito y donde la volvió a encontrar.

Ahí trabajaba un amigo del viejo así que sabía que cualquier duda que tuviese, podía consultarla con él.

A mitad de semana, cuando Gajeel despidió a Levy en su trabajo luego de almorzar, se dirigió a ver a Natsu ya que ambos podían preguntar por esos famosos padres. Llegada la tarde, y antes de que abriera para todo el público, el museo, ambos guerreros se dirigieron a las oficinas principales para así tratar de averiguar algo más. Ambos estaban seguro de que si ese sujeto no sabía nada, nadie más lo sabría.

\- ¿Crees que sepa algo? – Pregunto preocupado Natsu.

\- Honestamente.. Espero que sí.. – Respondió Gajeel.

Luego de esas simples palabras, Gajeel llamo a la puerta para luego ser recibido por el director del museo que a la vez era el amigo del viejo. Natsu se sorprendió al verlo ya que era un hombre bastante bajo y viejo con gruesas mejillas y cejas bastante pobladas que no dejaban ver sus ojos, a la vez que un pequeño bigote adornaba su rostro. Gajeel por su parte ya había pasado la etapa de la sorpresa cuando lo conoció por primera vez al averiguar sobre el arqueólogo causante de todo.

\- Oye.. Necesitamos pedirte un favor.. – Comenzó a hablar Gajeel.

\- Tan educado como la primera vez.. – Respondió el mayor.

\- Tks.. Esto también es importante.. – Se defendió Gajeel de su forma tosca de hablar.

\- Mire viejo realmente necesitamos su ayuda para saber más sobre unas personas.. – Dijo Natsu con más tacto que Gajeel pero sin respeto alguno.

\- Otro sin modales.. Tendré que hablar con Makarov la próxima vez.. – Dijo el viejo mientras negaba con la cabeza – En fin ¿que desean saber ahora?

\- Es sobre Jude y Layla Heartfilia.. – Dijo Natsu recordando los nombres de los padres de Lucy.

\- Y sobre Lorenzo y Sonia McGarden.. – Dijo Gajeel dando los nombres de los padres de Levy.

\- ¿Quieren saber sobre historiadores? – Pregunto confundido ya que antes el pelinegro vino por datos sobre un arqueólogo – ¿Que desean saber de ellos?

\- ¿Los conoció? – Pregunto Gajeel.

\- Claro.. Fueron amigos míos hace años.. Lamentablemente no están entre nosotros ya.. – Dijo con pena el mayor.

\- Lo sabemos.. Es por eso que queríamos saber de ellos.. De sus familias.. – Dijo con cuidado Natsu para que no se malinterpretara todo el asunto.

\- Oh.. Sus familias eran hermosas.. – Recordó con una sonrisa el mayor – Las pequeñas Levy y Lucy eran todo para ellos.. Aun veo a Levy de vez en cuando, cuando trae a sus pequeño.. Son encantadoras.. Quien diría que sus verdaderos padres abandonarían a dos pequeñas como ellas..

Luego de esas palabras tanto Gajeel como Natsu se tensaron, habían escuchado bien y ese dato era sumamente importante para confirmarles sus dudas.

\- ¿Cómo dijo? – Pregunto Gajeel esperando que el viejo se explayara.

\- Creo abrí de más la boca.. – Se dijo a sí mismo el viejo en voz alta – No debí mencionar aquello.. Fue un secreto que se llevaron a la tumba y yo aquí de abre boca.. – Se lamentó.

\- Viejo no se preocupe.. No diremos nada.. – Dijo Gajeel para tranquilizarlo y que siga con su relato.

\- Es cierto.. – Secundo Natsu – Pero nos gustaría que nos cuente más..

A lo largo de su vida, el viejo había aprendido a leer a las personas para saber de sus intenciones. Muchos llegaban al museo pretendiendo ser arqueólogos cuando solo eran unos malditos cazadores de tesoros u otros unos aprovechados, así que con el tiempo aprendió a leer a todo aquel que llegaba a ese lugar. Y su instinto no le fallaba nunca, por eso cuando vio que esos dos muchachos realmente mostraban un genuino y bondadoso interés por lo que él había comentado sin ser consciente de ello, decidió decirles la verdad como muestra de confianza y a la vez que esperaba no llegara a oído de esas pequeñas que ahora no tenían más que a la otra en esta vida.

\- Si se los cuento, tienen que jurar que nunca lo comentaran.. No quiero que esas pequeñas se entere.. Se sentirán más sola de lo que están.. – Dijo con pesar el anciano y cuando vio que los muchachos asentían para darle su palabra, entendió que podía comentar aquello – Verán.. Hace unos veinte años.. Esos cuatro historiadores viajaron a Egipto para recolectar más datos de los que tenían ya.. Llegaron hasta un lugar algo apartado de la ciudad, donde debería haber un templo en otra época.. Se sorprendieron a ver solo ruinas y piedras en el lugar pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue encontrarse con dos niñas ahí abandonadas.. Lucy era la mayorcita y estaba dormida en el lugar, cubierta por una inmensa capa que prácticamente la tapaba entera.. Layla corrió hasta ella para ver cómo se encontraba, si es que estaba viva o.. No.. Por suerte la pequeña parecía respirar y solo estaba dormida.. Luego Sonia corrió al lugar para ayudar a Layla y ahí encontraron, que la pequeña rubia, tenia de la mano a un bulto envuelto en una capa igual a la de ella.. Ahí se encontraba Levy.. Ella apenas si era un bebe.. Sin pensarlo ambas se la llevaron al hotel para tratar de cuidarlas y asegurarse de que se encontraran bien.. Cuando llegaron las pequeñas despertaron como si fuese un largo sueño.. Luego de eso ambas decidieron cuidarlas como si fuesen sus propias hijas.. Nadie que tuviese el corazón de abandonar a dos pequeñas en medio de la nada, en las ruinas de un templo, las buscarían.. Estaba seguro de ello.. Y así fue.. Nadie reclamo por ellas.. Pasaron años y quisieron averiguar de sus verdaderos padres pero nunca encontraron nada.. Era como si hubiesen llegado de la nada misma.. Lamentablemente nunca pudieron contarle esta historia y prefiero que siga así.. Ellas no merecen saber que las abandonaron a su suerte..

Gajeel y Natsu no podían creer todo lo que les contaba el viejo. Los había dejado sin palabras y ahora estaban más que seguro, que nunca fueron una reencarnación sino que son ellas mismas, solo que volvieron a ser unas niñas de alguna forma, tuvieron una segunda vida y era claro que no encontrarían a los padres ya que ellas no eran de esta época.

Sin más agradecieron al viejo por su tiempo y salieron del lugar para así poder asimilar todo lo que ahora sabían.

\- Son ellas.. Es mi Luce.. – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.. Son las mismas.. – Respondió Gajeel aunque no era una pregunta pero estaba igual de emocionado que su amigo.

Siguieron su camino hasta el trabajo sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que sabían y que ahora no podían contarlo. No querían que ninguno se enterara de aquello ya que podía ser peligroso que quisieran usarlas para sellar nuevamente al faraón. Cuando llegaron a la oficina que compartían, varios los vieron algo animado, cosa que no habían visto hace mucho o más bien no recordaban verlos tan alegres antes. Ya en sus oficinas, hablaron de lo que sabían y de cómo ahora solo debían encontrar la forma de que las sacerdotisas recordaran o por lo menos no les doliera el recuerdo de su vida pasada.

Hablaron tranquilamente sin percatarse que alguien que siempre se caracterizó de tener un oído extremadamente sensible, los escuchaba atentamente ya que junto a un rubio fornido, sentían que ese par les ocultaban algo, algo que podía ser de vital importancia para toda la humanidad.

\- ¿Que sucede Erick? – Pregunto el rubio.

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de este puesto que prefería estar alerta o haciendo algo de interés a estar aburrido en su nuevo hogar.

\- Esos dos nos ocultaron valiosa información.. – Dijo sin más Erick.

\- ¿Quienes? – Cuestiono confundido Laxus.

\- Gajeel y Natsu.. – Respondió Erick – Son las sacerdotisas y ellos no pretenden decírselo a nadie.. Pretenden ocultarlas..

Laxus se paró luego de las palabras de su amigo, dejo todos los documentos que tenía en su mano y se dirigió hacia la ventana a pensar, ya se parecía a su abuelo con ese tipo de gestos cuando algo le preocupaba.

\- Entiendo porque lo hacen.. – Quiso defenderlos por todos los años compartidos pero sabía que no podía – Quizás no lo quieren decir aun..

\- Ni ahora ni nunca.. Quieren esconderlas.. – Dijo Erick mientras se acercaba a Laxus – Pretenden esconderlas del faraón y de nosotros.. – Escucho como su amigo suspiraba cansado así que siguió con su idea – Si ellas están aquí es para acabar con él como aquella vez.. Quizás con eso ganemos otros miles de años más para encontrar el modo de acabar con él de una vez por todas..

\- ¿Quieres que vuelvan a sacrificarse? – Pregunto Laxus.

\- Es su deber como sacerdotisas.. Es su deber volverlo a sellar por el bien de todos.. – Dijo Erick mientras salía por la puerta de la oficina, necesitaba verlas por sí mismo si eran o no, ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y el faraón no perdonaría.

\- No creo que sea el deber de nadie sellarlo.. Es nuestro deber acabar con él.. – Dijo Laxus a la nada misma mientras fijaba su vista en el horizonte de la ciudad.

Gajeel y Natsu nunca fueron conscientes de que los mayores de los guerreros, habían escuchado su pequeña conversación y más que nada no sabían que Erick, pensaba averiguar por él mismo sobre las sacerdotisas, considerando que vivían en el mismo lugar y ya les había dado tiempo a ellos para que hicieran lo correcto. Ahora era su turno y si tenía que recurrir a la fuerza, lo haría ya que el futuro de toda la humanidad estaba en juego y no era algo exclusivo de ellos, si por cada uno de los guerreros fuera, ya hace mucho tiempo hubiesen dado su vida por el bien de la humanidad pero nunca encontraron el modo de hacerlo. El faraón seguía siendo un misterio para todos y no sabían que esperar.

Durante ese tiempo, disimuladamente trataba de acercarse a sus nuevas vecinas y logro comprobar lo que los otros trataban de ocultar. Efectivamente eran una copia de las mujeres que conoció hace miles de años y que siempre se portaron amables con todos los guerreros. Cuando se las cruzo por primera vez, ambas habían hecho una reverencia algo pronunciada como saludo, cosa que le llamo la atención pero le recordó a como lo saludaban antes. Ellas eran las mismas, incluso sus actitudes, los gestos y los movimientos. Ahora solo debía encontrar la forma en que sellaron al faraón para así pedirles amablemente o a la fuerza que lo volvieran a hacer. Claro que no espero que ellas se lo dijesen ya que parecían ajenas a sus actitudes del antiguo Egipto, por ello propuso hablarlo con su compañero y amigo para que él le explicara y pudieran convencerlas, sin importarle lo que los demás pensara. Sabían que algunos sufrirían pero era lo mejor para evitar un mal mayor, mucho más mayor, que estaba pronto a hacer su aparición.

Sin percatarse de lo que estos guerreros tramaban, Gajeel y Natsu seguían su vida en base a las bellas mujeres que habían vuelto a sus vidas y no permitirían que las alejasen de ellos de nuevo. Hablaban todo el día y trataban de verse lo más que podían debido a su agenda como personas normales en el mundo, aun así se animaron y por fin, cada uno le pidió una cita como eran las de la época y agradecidos de que ambas aceptaran, se sentían realizados.

Aun sabían que sus recuerdos estaban en alguna parte pero ya no les importaba tanto, mientras estuviesen con ellos, se encargarían de hacer nuevos recuerdos con los cuales atesorar por siempre.

Ambas parejas habían quedado en verse ese viernes por la noche para la tan adorada cita que compartirían. Claro que cada pareja tenía lugares distintos para asistir. Natsu se había decidido llevar a Lucy a comer a un restaurante que tenía una terraza al aire libre, y que estaba seguro que con el hermoso día que hacía, podrían disfrutar de una romántica velada, bajo la luz de las estrellas. Por su parte, Gajeel había optado por un lugar un poco más tranquilo y simple, un nuevo restaurante se había inaugurado en la ciudad y el lugar solía ser antiguamente una librería por lo que aún había distintas estanterías con libros antiguos que seguramente serian del agrado de Levy, al estar rodeada de aquellos tesoros, como solía llamarlos.

Antes de que fuera el momento de la cita, el par de amigas se habían reunido en la casa de Lucy para poder acondicionarse como era debido, ambos las buscarían alrededor de las diez de la noche por lo que en el caso de Levy contaba apenas con unas horas debido a su trabajo. Aun así con la ayuda de su amiga y ahora de su pequeña amiga que también quería ser de ayuda, quedaron listas justo a tiempo para cuando llegaran.

\- Se ven hermosas.. – Dijo Wendy al par de amigas que por lo visto estaban algo nerviosas.

\- ¿No será que nos pusimos poco maquillaje? – Pregunto Lucy mientras se miraba de nuevo al espejo.

\- Dios.. ¿Y si no le gusta? – Se preocupó Levy mientras daba vueltas en el espejo para verse.

\- Yo digo que están nerviosas nada más.. – Les dijo Wendy pero se sentía algo ignorada – ¿Acaso es su primera cita?

\- ¿Eh? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Lucy y Levy para luego mirarse lo nerviosa que estaban.

\- Wendy tiene razón.. – Suspiro Lucy para calmarse.

\- Parecemos adolescente.. – Suspiro de igual manera Levy para calmarse.

\- Estoy segura de que ya los tienen perdidos.. Así que no se preocupen más.. – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizaran.

\- Gracias Wendy.. Que haríamos sin nuestra pequeña guardiana.. – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- Cierto.. Gracias por todo Wendy.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla.

Wendy bajo el rostro luego de esas palabras ya que no podía evitar recordarlas en el pasado, sus amigos ya le habían dicho que no les hiciera ver sus recuerdos porque solían sufrir pero la pequeña no podía esperar para que recordaran todo y volvieran a ser sus amigas como antes. Las mayores, tristemente no notaron lo que sus palabras hicieron efecto con la pequeña porque sonó sus teléfonos diciéndoles que sus citas se encontraban afuera, en el estacionamiento.

Las tres mujeres salieron del departamento y despidiéndose de Wendy que volvía a su casa, se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro, claro que los nervios volvieron y no entendían por qué, cuando no era la primera vez que salían.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron como ambos hombres estaban en lo que parecía ser una conversación seria por lo que no querían interrumpirlos pero a los segundos, ambos sintieron las presencias de las jóvenes y no pudieron evitar girar el rostro para verlas.

Natsu se quedó perdido en la belleza de Lucy, no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada y se sentía como un tonto adolescente en su primera cita con la chica de sus sueños. Lucy, llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste que le llegaba a medio muslo, era de mangas largas y tenía un hermoso moño por debajo de su abultado pecho, el vestido era algo escotado pero una tela de encaje negro lo cerraba un poco para no ser tan llamativo. Llevaba unas botas bucaneras negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, que la hacía ver más alta de lo que ya era. Por último se podía ver que casi ni llevaba maquillaje y eso es algo que a Natsu le gustaba ya que siempre le gusto su belleza natural.

Por su parte, Gajeel también se sentía un adolescente cuando vio llegar a Levy. Sinceramente tuvo que parpadear varias veces para saber que era ella y no una diosa del antiguo Egipto por la forma en que le quedaba el vestido que llevaba. El vestido en si era simple, en un tono rosa chicle, el cual parecía ser que abajo tenía un straplee pero luego venia una tela en el mismo tono que se ataba en un hombro. El largo le parecía perfecto, ya que le llegaba a mitad del muslo pero temió descontrolarse cuando la tuviese cerca. Llevaba un fino cinto dorado que más bien parecía una cadena que marcaba su estrecha cintura, a la vez que hacia resaltar sus caderas. Las sandalias estilo romano en color dorado, resaltaban el tono blanco porcelana de su piel y sentía que ya de por si se le hacía agua la boca de solo verla. Al igual que su amiga no llevaba maquillaje lo cual sabía que no lo necesitaba, aun así fue capaz de ver un suave brillo en sus tiernos y carnosos labios.

\- Ho.. Hola Luce.. – Dijo Natsu embobado con la belleza de la rubia.

\- E.. Enana.. Hola.. – Dijo Gajeel tragando saliva como pudo.

Ambas amigas se sorprendieron ante la reacción de los hombres frente a ellas, aunque tampoco es que ellas se quedaron atrás ya que esos sujetos se veían como unos adonis.

Lucy vio a Natsu, con su pantalón borgoña que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y la camisa en color crema con un par de botones desabrochados, dejando ver apenas su pecho y demasiadas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Tuvo que tranquilizarse para no dejarse llevar por la mente de escritora que tenía.

Levy también se sorprendió por cómo estaba vestido el alto moreno que estaba frente suyo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa roja correctamente acomodada pero con las mangas arremangadas por encima del codo, dándole un look más relajado. Sobre la misma, tenía un chaleco color crema y una corbata negra anudada perfectamente. Su larga melena negra se la había recogido en una coleta, dejando apenas dos mechones al costado que enmarcaban su rostro ahora algo sorprendido, al igual que el de ella. Tranquilamente, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento podría decir que se lo quería comer con la mirada pero rápidamente dejo de pensar en eso y trato de que todas las imágenes de los textos que leía, no se hicieran presente en su cabeza sino sería una velada complicada.

Gracias a dios, los hombres las habían saludado, haciéndolas volver de a donde se iban con la imaginación y trataron de responder rápidamente al saludo.

\- Hola Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy sonrojada por como la miraba el pelirosa.

\- Hola Gajeel.. – Respondió Levy al saludo, mientras se mordía el labio y desviaba un poco la mirada avergonzada.

Luego de unos segundos, que les tomo a todos procesar la información de los saludos, ambos hombres como si fueran unos robot, se dirigieron al costado de sus autos para así comenzar con lo que esperaban que fuera una noche inolvidable para los cuatros.

Gajeel le dio paso a Levy, y como todo buen caballero le abrió la puerta para que tomara asiento, pero antes de que ella se sentara la sujeto de la cintura y le hablo al oído con un tierno susurro.

\- Te ves hermosa Lev.. – Dijo Gajeel para luego soltarla y que pudiese sentarse.

A Levy se le fue el aire por completo y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Quiso responderle pero ninguna palabra parecía querer salir de su boca así que simplemente tomo lugar como copiloto y vio cuando Gajeel cerraba la puerta del vehículo para luego dirigirse al lugar del conductor.

Natsu, al igual que Gajeel se comportó como un caballero y le abrió la puerta a la hermosa rubia que lo acompañaría en toda la velada, pero antes de darle lugar para que se sentara, le sujeto la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su mentón para que en ningún momento dejara de mirarlo.

\- Esta noche estas bellísima Luce.. – Dijo con voz profunda Natsu, perdiéndose en los ojos achocolatados de la rubia.

\- Gra.. Gracias.. – Fue todo lo que pudo responder Lucy mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

Natsu sonrió feliz de lo que provocaba en su amada sacerdotisa aun, y dándole lugar, dejo que tomara asiento para luego el cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al lugar de conductor y así poder iniciar con su velada romántica bajo las estrellas.

Durante todo el camino a los restaurantes, cada pareja platicaba de diversos temas a la vez de que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y de la música de los dueños de los vehículos.

Lo cierto es que ambas mujeres se encontraban a la expectativa ya que no tenían idea de a donde irían pero la sonrisa de sus parejas, le daban la confianza de que todo sería increíble y que la pasarían perfectamente.

Cuando llegaron a sus destinos, ninguna podía creer lo hermoso del lugar. Natsu tomo de la mano a Lucy y la llevo hasta la terraza donde tenían reservado para ellos dos todo el lugar. El pelirosa sabía que no debía aprovecharse de sus contactos pero una vez no le hacía mal a nadie, y menos si la sonrisa de Lucy al ver todas las estrellas sobre ellos, era toda la recompensa que quería.

\- Es hermoso Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy mientras veía la mesa con pétalos y velas para darle más romanticismo si es que eso era posible – Incluso se puede ver el cielo estrellado..

Natsu se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura comenzó un suave vaivén como si tuviesen música de fondo para bailar. Lucy se sonrojo inmediatamente pero no se apartó en ningún momento, sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora pero no quería estar en otro lado que no sea entre esos brazos.

\- Yo creo que hay cosas más hermosas.. – Dijo Natsu recordando la vez que le dijo algo similar – Aun así.. Me alegra de que te gustara..

Luego de esas palabras, Natsu la llevo hasta su lugar en la mesa y haciendo un gesto, llamo al mozo para que les tomara los pedidos.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Gajeel entraba a un restaurante tranquilo y ambientado a una vieja librería, donde había bibliotecas de pared a pared con miles de libros que seguramente nadie se había tomado el tiempo de leerlos. Al principio temió no ser un lugar que le gustara a Levy pero cuando vio sus ojos avellana brillar de emoción por el lugar, supo que le había acertado.

\- Es un lugar increíble Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy maravillada con el lugar para luego verlo a su acompañante y sonreírle.

\- Me alegro que te gustara Levy.. – Respondió Gajeel para luego ofrecerle su brazo – ¿Nos sentamos?

\- Claro.. – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de su brazo para dirigirse a su mesa.

Gajeel había reservado un pequeño salón también rodeado de libros, pero donde tendrían privacidad del resto de las personas. Ayudo a Levy a que tomara su lugar y luego se colocó frente a ella para empezar con la hermosa velada que tenían por delante, mientras llamaba al mozo para que los atendiera.

La cena entre Natsu y Lucy fue de las mejores que había tenido. Siempre salía con sujetos que terminaban siendo unos idiotas o incluso llegaban a coquetear con otras delante de su cara, pero el pelirosa que tenía en frente, parecía solo estar interesado en ella y en nadie más. Claro que ella estaba igual, y es que desde que lo vio en el estacionamiento, no había podido dejar de pensar en él en ningún momento. Llego a creer que moriría si no lo volvía a ver o si no veía su bella sonrisa que le daba la seguridad de que todo estaría bien. Por su parte, Natsu no podía dejar de ver a Lucy, estaba igual o más hermosa que antes y aún seguía divirtiéndose de todas las ocurrencias que solía tener en otra época. Se sentía sumamente feliz de saber que luego de tanto dolor la había vuelto a encontrar y no podía pedir nada más en la vida, sentía que tenía una segunda oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas cuando antes no pudo hacer nada por ella.

Terminada la cena, Lucy sentía que quizás habían pasado poco tiempo juntos del que en verdad quería, así que cuando él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa acepto gustosa. Durante el camino, esperaba que fuera más largo para así disfrutar de su compañía pero tristemente llegaron a su hogar. Cuando bajo del auto, junto todo el valor que podía y lo invito a pasar para que tomaran un café como agradecimiento por la noche. Natsu acepto encantado ya que tampoco quería irse de su lado pero no quería forzarla a que permaneciera junto a él.

Llegaron al departamento de Lucy y esta le indico que tomara asiento en la sala mientras ella preparaba el par de cafés para los dos. Natsu le hizo caso y recorrió con la vista el lugar. Conocía los departamentos de cuando busco uno para su compañero pero aun así se notaba la personalidad de Lucy en cada rincón del lugar. Pudo ver los cuadros con las fotos de los que supuso serían sus padres, con su amiga Levy e incluso había con el viejo del museo. A los pocos minutos Lucy llego con las tazas de café y tomo lugar a lado del pelirosa mientras le entregaba la suya.

\- Gracias.. – Respondió animadamente mientras recibía el café – Lindas fotos..

\- Oh.. Solo tengo con mis padres y Levy.. – Dijo Lucy viendo los portarretratos.

\- Incluso con el viejo del museo.. – Dijo Natsu.

\- ¿Conoces al señor Shito Yajima? – Pregunto sorprendida Lucy de que lo conociera.

Natsu fue consiente que metió la pata y que no podía decirle que lo conoció cuando fue a averiguar sobre sus padres, así que trato de mentir lo mejor que pudo.

\- Es.. Es amigo del viejo.. – Dijo Natsu haciendo referencia a su jefe.

\- Ah.. Ya veo.. Bueno él es.. Es amigo de la familia.. Supongo.. – Dijo Lucy recordando a sus padres – Creo que con Levy es toda la familia que nos queda..

Natsu vio la cara de Lucy y se golpeó mentalmente por hacerla entristecer cuando se suponía que debía ser una noche alegre. Se revolvió nervioso los cabellos y se le ocurrio algo para animarla, corría el riesgo de que todo se arruinara pero lo intentaría.

\- Ey.. – Dijo llamándole la atención mientras se paraba – ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia? Jijiji.. – Pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Lucy lo miro sin comprender pero luego asintió con la cabeza para ver el truco de magia. Natsu se arremango las mangas de la camisa, y fingiendo ser un mago, hizo que algo de su fuego saliera de sus manos formando una hermosa rosa ante los ojos de Lucy. Esta lo miro sorprendida y se puso de pie para acercarse a Natsu, podía sentir el calor emanando de esa rosa como si fuera fuego real.

\- Es increíble.. Es hermoso Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy sin apartar la vista de la rosa.

\- Sigo creyendo que hay cosas más hermosas.. – Respondió Natsu mientras hacía desaparecer la rosa.

Lucy al escuchar aquello, clavo su mirada achocolatada en sus hermosos ojos color jade que la habían dejado pérdida desde el primer momento. Natsu acorto toda distancia que podía haber entre los dos y con una mano la tomo de la cintura para pegar más su cuerpo al de él, con la otra mano tomo de su mentón para que en ningún momento dejara de mirarlo. La rubia comenzó a sentir que le temblaban las piernas por tenerlo tan cerca y para evitar caerse, se sujetó de sus hombros pero en ningún momento lo aparto de su lado.

\- Nat.. – Trato de llamarlo.

Poco pudo decir ya que el pelirosa tomo posesión de sus labios en un beso tan deseado por ambos, una lo deseaba hace días que lo conocía y el otro hace años que lo esperaba. Lucy se dejó llevar por el tierno beso y le correspondió enseguida.

Poco a poco el beso dejo de ser tierno para pasar a uno más apasionado. Natsu la sujeto con más fuerza, como queriendo que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo, mientras que Lucy lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos al paso que acariciaba sus desprolijos cabellos rosas. Cuando el aire empezó a faltarles se separaron apenas pero dejaron unidas sus frentes, tratando de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran pero no parecía ser posible. En la mente de Natsu, miles de imágenes de ellos dos en una cama se hacían presente y no quería emocionarse demasiado por si la asustaba, no tenía drama de esperarla si ya lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. Con voz algo ronca por el esfuerzo que hacía para tranquilizarse le hablo.

\- Lo lamento Luce.. – Dijo Natsu a duras penas.

\- Yo no.. – Respondió Lucy sorprendiéndolo – Sí.. Si quieres paramos pero no lo lamentes..

Natsu se sorprendió antes sus palabras y alejándose un poco pero sin contar el abrazo, la miro detalladamente, se la veía algo agitada y sonrojada pero muy segura de lo que decía.

\- Pues.. No quiero parar.. – Respondió con una sonrisa Natsu.

Lucy cuando escucho aquello, lo miro y vio de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa que le daba la seguridad de que todo estaría bien a su lado. Sin perder más tiempo, cortó toda distancia que había entre sus labios y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso que subía de tono a cada segundo.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto.. – Dijo Lucy algo agitada por el beso y por lo que sabría que vendría.

El pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza como si fuera un autómata y se dejó guiar por su bella sacerdotisa hasta su cuarto. El lugar estaba en un segundo piso del departamento, ambos pasaron por el lumbral de la puerta y en ese momento Natsu volvió a besarla casi con desesperación para dirigirla hasta su inmensa cama. Cuando las piernas de Lucy tocaron el borde de la cama, tomo asiento en el lugar sin cortar en ningún momento el beso. Natsu siguió besándola hasta que la espalda de la rubia se encontró con el colchón de la cama, evitando aplastarla con su propio cuerpo, se apoyó en sus manos y recién ahí corto el beso para apreciarla ahí recostada para él. Vio cómo su respiración era algo agitada por como subía y bajaba sus pechos, movimiento que le pareció casi hipnótico. Acaricio tiernamente su rostro y volvió a hablarle para asegurarse de que no había dado marcha atrás con su decisión.

\- Si continuamos no podré detenerme luego Luce.. – Dijo Natsu mirándola fijamente – Dime que pare ahora y lo hare..

Lucy lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse hasta último momento y eso le lleno de ternura el corazón, el sujeto que tenía frente a ella la cuidaba como nadie lo había hecho y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sabía que podía contar con él para lo que sea e incluso sentía que eran el uno para el otro. Sonriéndole, tiro de su camisa para que se acercara de nuevo a ella y lo beso con más pasión que antes si eso era posible. Natsu entendió que ninguno de los dos quería detenerse así que correspondiendo el beso, comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo que sentía que quemaba ante su tacto, cosa extraña en alguien que prácticamente sacaba fuego real de su cuerpo.

Con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar su rostro, para luego deslizarlo por su cuello que pronto degustaría sin pena alguna, siguió bajando por su estrecha cintura y luego bajo más por sus caderas y sus muslos hasta que se topó con las botas que ella usaba. Enderezándose y cortando beso, comenzó a sacárselas una a una hasta que sus piernas quedaron desnuda ante su vista. Tomando una de sus piernas comenzó una larga cadena de besos a medida que iba ascendiendo por esas largas extremidades que tenía la rubia. Cada beso que le daba podía sentir como Lucy se estremecía y suspiraba por más, aun así decidió dejar aquello para volver a tomar sus labios que esta vez parecían más demandantes que antes. Con manos temblorosas, Lucy le saco la camisa del pantalón y comenzó a desabotonarla para luego sacársela. Cuando lo hizo, pudo apreciar el trabajado torso desnudo de su cita y no pudo evitar delinear cada musculo con sus dedos. El tierno rose de sus yemas con el cuerpo de Natsu que parecía emanar fuego, hizo estremecer a ambos para volver a besarse apasionadamente.

Natsu quería sentir más aun el cuerpo de Lucy así que llevo sus manos hasta el borde de su vestido y con caricias lentas y tortuosas, comenzó a subirlo hasta que se lo saco y lo mando a volar por algún sector de la habitación. Luego de ello, volvió su vista a la sacerdotisa, y sintió que toda cordura que podía tener se esfumaba, al igual que dentro de sus pantalones, su miembro se endurecía más y más. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar ver el hermoso conjunto de encaje en color rojo que usaba Lucy en ese preciso momento. Esta vez, dirigió sus labios al sujetador que llevaba y dejaba ver sus inmensos pechos, y como si fuera fuego, comenzó a darle tiernos besos sobre la tela, mientras que con su otra mano se encargaba del pecho que no devoraba. Podía sentir como Lucy gemía con sus caricias, al igual que arqueaba la espalda por el placer. Aprovechando ese momento, se deshizo de esa prenda para darle una mejor vista de su cuerpo.

Al principio se sintió algo expuesta, por lo que intento cubrirse pero Natsu le sujeto las manos para que no lo hiciera y volvió a apoderarse de esos pechos. Sentía que estaba en la gloria por poder degustar todo su cuerpo como quería. Podía sentir como sus pezones se endurecían ante sus caricias y antes sus besos, mordió, chupo y masajeo a su antojo provocándole más de un gemido a la rubia.

Dejo de lado un momento sus adorados pechos para volver a probar sus labios, mientras se ponía entre sus piernas y simulaba pequeñas envestidas para pegar más sus cuerpos. Lucy ahogaba todos sus gemidos en la boca del pelirosa pero aprovecho que lo tenía tan cerca suyo para comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón y así estar en igual de condiciones. Cuando su tarea estaba cumplida, metió su mano entre medio del pantalón y su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar su miembro que se notaba ya bastante endurecido. Natsu gruño por lo bajo cuando sintió su mano tocándolo de esa forma.

\- Demonios Luce.. – Dijo a duras penas Natsu por la excitación que sentía.

Lucy comenzó a besarle el cuello para luego seguir besando sus trabajados pectorales, a la vez que lo sentía gruñir por lo que le provocaba. Natsu ya no lo aguanto más y levantándose, se deciso de su pantalón a la igual que de su ropa interior y volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia con besos mientras que una de sus manos, se dirigió a la intimidad de ella y comenzó a jugar por sobre su ropa. Lucy no podía más con la excitación y su cuerpo parecía rogar, casi suplicar, por tenerlo dentro de ella.

\- Nat.. Natsu.. Por favor.. – Dijo ahogando un par de gemidos en su garganta, Lucy.

Natsu no lo pensó demasiado y cortando los besos, se deciso de la última prenda que le quedaba a la rubia. Se colocó entre medio de sus piernas y guiando su miembro por toda la intimidad de la chica, la escucho gemir y mover sus caderas para profundizar la sensación. Cuando no resistió mas, simplemente se introdujo en su interior y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Lucy se estremecía por la intromisión en todo su ser. Volvió a besarla mientras comenzaba un vaivén lento y casi tortuoso para ambos, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el vaivén pasó a ser una embestidas cada vez más fuertes y demandantes. Sus respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas y una fina capa de sudor se hacía notar por el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban. Natsu no podía evitar gruñir cuando sentía que se adentraba más y más en ella, y Lucy no podía parar de gemir su nombre por el placer que le estaba dando. Sus besos, sus caricias y sus embestidas, la estaban volviendo loca pero una loca de placer. Sentía que ya estaba llegando a su límite así que se aferró a él con sus piernas y brazos, mientras le clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Natsu entendió que pronto acabaría así que apuro sus movimientos ya que él se encontraba igual. Fue así que ambos llegaron a un delicioso clímax que los dejo agotados a ambos.

Lego de una noche tan apasionada y llena de emociones explicables e inexplicables para algunos, se dejaron caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo y tapando sus cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas, cayeron en el profundo sueño, no sin antes murmurarse palabras de amor que no llegaron al oído del otro.

En otra parte de la ciudad, la cena de Gajeel y Levy había ido de maravilla, la comida y el lugar había estado genial. Levy no podía dejar de hablar durante la comida pero lejos de molestar aquello a Gajeel, le pareció grandioso y no podía dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa en el rostro, había extrañado demasiado sus pláticas o el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

Cuando la cena se terminó, Gajeel le ofreció tomarse unas copas antes de volver pero propuso que fuera en su casa. Levy al principio se puso nerviosa de aceptar algo así cuando era la primera cita. Era cierto que habían hablado y se habían visto mucho los últimos días pero no sabía si era correcto o no. Antes de aceptar, cuando el pelinegro esperaba paciente por su respuesta, se perdió en esos bellos ojos color rubí y sintió que por más que lo conocía hace poco, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida y valía la pena ir a su casa. Así que sin más acepto con una sonrisa su propuesta y ambos se encaminaron a la casa del pelinegro para lo que sería disfrutar de una copa de alcohol o algo más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Levy quedo sorprendida con el lugar y la decoración del mismo. Gajeel la guio hasta un pequeño bar que tenía y sacando dos vasos, sirvió uno de sus deliciosos wishky esperando que Levy aceptara esa bebida. Ambos disfrutaron del delicioso trago mientras seguían con su charla.

\- ¿La pasaste bien esta noche Lev? – Pregunto Gajeel curioso de saber si se la seguía pasando bien a su lado o ya no.

\- Claro que si Gajeel.. – Respondió Levy con una sonrisa – Fue una cita maravillosa.. ¿Tu.. Tú te lo pasaste bien? – Pregunto algo nerviosa.

\- Por supuesto enana Gihii – Rio Gajeel – Como no pasarla bien contigo..

\- Seguro se lo debes decir a todas jaja.. – Rio Levy nerviosa por sus palabras.

\- Te aseguro que nunca me la pase también con otra.. – Respondió Gajeel serio, mientras acortaba distancia entre Levy y él – Incluso nunca traje a ninguna mujer aquí..

\- ¿Nu.. Nunca? – Pregunto temerosa Levy mientras lo veía cada vez más cerca suyo.

\- Nunca.. Si te traje es porque eres especial para mi Levy.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Levy se perdió de nuevo en esos hermosos ojos rubí y sacando todo el valor que tenía, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos para así apoderarse de sus labios. Gajeel correspondió el beso desde el primer momento ya que él también estaba igual de ansioso y prácticamente con la necesidad de probar esos labios carnosos que desde la primera vez que los vio se quedó perdido en ellos.

El beso parecía desde un primer momento ser demandante y posesivo por ambos dos, era como si siempre habían esperado por ese intercambio de afecto que se tenían, uno que lo mantuvo desde miles de años y la otra desde el momento en que lo vio en el museo, sin ser consciente de que ya lo conocía de antemano.

Cuando el aire empezó a escasear en sus pulmones, se separaron apenas para verse a los ojos perdidos el uno en el otro.

-Lev.. Si no me detienes ahora, no creo poder parar luego.. – Dijo con voz ronca Gajeel, tratando de controlarse lo más que podía.

-Yo.. Yo no quiero que pares Gajeel.. – Respondió Levy mientras le sujetaba el rostro – Pero si tú quieres no te culpare.. – Le aclaro con una sonrisa para que supiese que ella aceptaría su respuesta.

Pero Gajeel lejos de rechazarla, la sujeto de las piernas mientras la alzaba para que Levy enredara sus piernas en su cadera, sin dejar de besarla y se dirigieron al cuarto de Gajeel, sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Solo se perdían el uno en el otro entre besos y caricias, Gajeel no podía evitar acariciarle toda la espalda, a la vez que las piernas que lo sujetaban, Levy en cambio recorría su amplia espalda y hombros mientras se aferraba con sus dedos para no caerse.

A duras penas llegaron hasta el cuarto de Gajeel sin importarles si tiraban algo o no por el camino, incluso cuando el pelinegro perdió su corbata y chaleco en el recorrido. Entraron en aquel lugar y al cerrar la puerta Gajeel la aprisiono contra la misma, pegando así más sus cuerpos sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente. Levy comenzó a sacarle la camisa de dentro del pantalón mientras comenzaba a desabrocharla, a la vez que acariciaba su trabajado torso.

-Mierda.. Lev.. – Dijo roncamente Gajeel cuando sintió las caricias de Levy en su cuerpo.

Gajeel no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos a la vez que le subía más y más el vestido que llevaba hasta que termino por sacárselo. Con la poca luz del cuarto, pudo ver el hermoso encaje gris metálico que se le volvió apetitoso ante sus ojos. Sonrió de lado al verlo aunque supuso que no fue algo intencional la elección del color o por lo menos no a ciencia cierta, prefería creer que había algo en su interior que la llevo a elegirlo pensando en el pasado que compartieron.

Volvió a perderse en sus labios para seguir con lo que habían empezado pero esta vez con rumbo a la inmensa cama que estaba en medio del cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejo que Levy se sentara sobre él, su diminuto cuerpo no pesaba absolutamente nada sobre el suyo y las vistas eran mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sobre él se encontraba una hermosa sacerdotisa que le robo el corazón hace miles de años y que hoy volvía a ser igual. Levy por su parte, se perdió en ese bello torso trabajado con algunas marcas y cicatrices que por una extraña razón le resultaron familiares y como si fuera una caricia, comenzó a dejarle besos por cada una de esas marcas en su cuerpo. Podía sentir como Gajeel gruñía ante cada beso y quería seguir sintiéndola por todo su cuerpo pero también quería recorrer el suyo sin pena alguna, es por eso que deteniendo sus besos pero con una sonrisa para que supiese que no pasó nada malo, la giro para quedar él sobre su cuerpo, pero apoyándose sobre sus hombros para no aplastarla en ningún momento. Una vez así se dedicó a recorrerla con sus labios, sacándole más de un suspiro y gemido por el placer que provocaba. Comenzó con sus labios para luego ir bajando por su largo y blanco cuello para seguir con sus hombros donde dejo más de una marca que seguramente iba a demorar en desaparecer.

Mientras se perdía en el dulce sabor de su cuerpo, aprovecho de que sus manos también la recorrieran entera, deteniéndose en sus pechos que a pesar de no ser voluptuosos, era de la justa medida para darle una completa armonía a su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que al otro lo asaltaba con sus besos por sobre la hermosa tela de encaje. Levy no pudo evitar encorvar el cuerpo cuando lo sintió apoderarse de aquella parte tan sensible y a la vez que le preocupaba por no ser lo suficiente, pero Gajeel lejos de no sentirse atraído, sentía aquellas pequeñas montañas le atraían y lo llamaban a probar sin la necesidad de la dichosa tela, es por eso que cuando vio a Levy encorvarse y que su espalda dejara de tocar el colchón, aprovecho para sacárselo y dejarlo en algún lugar de aquella habitación. Ahora si los degusto con más ganas, probando sus suaves y redondos pechos que entraban en su palma con mucha gracia. Sus dedos acariciaban sus endurecidos pezones, al igual que su boca mordía y chupaba como si fueran agua en un sediento desierto.

Con cada beso y con cada gemido que salía de la boca de Levy, podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía más y más que llegaba a provocarle dolor y necesidad de entrar en ella sin perder tiempo. Levy intuyendo el predicamento que sucedía debajo de su pantalón, trato de que él volviera hasta sus labios para así tenerlo más cerca y poder desprenderle el pantalón que mantenía prisionero a su endurecido miembro. Con manos algo torpe, comenzó a desabrocharlo a la vez que acariciaba esa parte de su anatomía, ante el primer rose, pudo sentir como el pelinegro ahogaba un gruñido entre dientes por el placer que le provocaba pero le sujeto la mano cuando lo hacía. Al principio Levy pensó que le había molestado aquello pero cuando Gajeel comenzó a guiarla para que sus caricias fueran un poco más rudas, entendió que simplemente quería pilotearla y fue así que se dejó llevar hasta que el pelinegro no aguanto más. Separándose de ella, se sacó el pantalón junto con su ropa interior bajo la atenta mirada de la peliazul. Levy no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ante la vista que tenía, no podía dejar de pensar que todo en él era grande, muy grande a comparación de su cuerpo pero aun así se sentía excitada por la vistas.

Gajeel sonrió ladinamente ante la mirada de la pequeña y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por lo que le provocaba. Ahora solamente le quedaba una prenda sobra ella que evitaba que tomara ese cuerpo como suyo, así que tomando de sus piernas, comenzó un corto recorrido de besos y pequeños mordisco en los muslos de ella que no dejaban de sacarle gemidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Ante la sensación, dejo de pensar en lo que hacía y se dejó llevar hasta que sintió algo húmedo sobre sus bragas ya de por si humedecidas. Sorprendía levanto la mirada y solo pudo ver una melena negra que se perdía en su intimidad, podía sentir la lengua de Gajeel por sobre su ropa y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas mientras que el moreno ahora corría apenas su ropa para así introducir uno de sus dedos donde pudo sentir su estrecha femineidad, Levy sintió estremecerse con tan solo uno de sus dedos y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo le haría cuando su duro miembro se introdujera en ella. Cuando sintió vibrar todo su cuerpo, dejo aquella tarea para despojarla de la última prenda que le quedaba. Cuando estuvieron en iguales de condiciones, Gajeel dirigió su duro miembro por su intimidad, sacando más de un gemido por parte de Levy que ya no podía más de la excitación y que ya se volvía una necesidad tenerlo dentro de ella.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, y cuando Gajeel sintió que Levy estaba lista para recibirlo, entro poco a poco en ella para esperar que se acostumbrara ante la nueva intromisión. Pudo ver pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos avellanas y con besos se las seco a medida que la peliazul se acostumbraba. Cuando sintió que ella estaba lista, comenzó con un lento vaivén que aunque a él le provocaba más tortura que otra cosa, decidió que era mejor eso que ser rudo con su pequeño cuerpo. Para tratar de controlarse la sujeto fuerte de las caderas para así no moverse bruscamente pero luego de unos minutos, sintió la dulce y agitada voz de Levy.

-Mas.. Mas fuerte Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy como si fuese una súplica, mientras lo atrapaba con más fuerza entre sus piernas.

Gajeel escucho aquello y todo rastro de cordura desapareció en ese preciso momento. Sus embestidas eran completamente rudas y sentía que a cada golpe se adentraba más y más dentro de la peliazul. Levy no podía evitar gemir con más fuerza y fuerte, y rogaba por que los vecinos de Gajeel no le dijeran nada por sus gritos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Levy podía sentir que ya no resistiría mas y que pronto llegaría a la mismísima gloria y en un intento desesperado de prolongar aquella sensación se aferró a su espalda, prácticamente arañándolo en el intento, cosa que a Gajeel le encanto y sabiendo que ambos estaban en el límite, la embistió con más fuerza para que así ambos pudiesen llegar al dichoso paraíso del clímax.

Agotados y algo sudados por todo el esfuerzo realizado, ambos se dejaron caer en la inmensa cama mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones y en un gesto sumamente protector y posesivo, Gajeel tomo de la cintura a Levy y cuando su espalda toco su pecho, tapo ambos cuerpos con las sabanas y se dejaron caer dormidos, a la vez que ambos se profesaban palabras de amor que no llegaron a oídos del otro.

Durante su descanso, tanto Levy como Lucy tuvieron un extraño sueño que incluso les pareció ser más bien un recuerdo que hizo que dormidas, sintieran una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Lucy podía verse a sí misma, en un frio desierto por la noche y girándose para todos lados noto a un hombre de cabellos rosas, vestido únicamente con una falda de lino que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad.

 _\- Ven luce.. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.. – Dijo el pelirosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Lucy._

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos Natsu? – dijo Lucy sorprendida de saber su nombre y del parecido de que tenía con el hombre que conoció._

 _\- Sorpresa jijiji.. – Rio Natsu._

 _Luego de un rato, se perdieron en un hermoso cielo estrellado alejado de todo el mundo. Lucy quedo maravillada con el lugar pero sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho cuando vio la mirada nerviosa del joven a su lado._

 _\- Natsu.. – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta._

 _\- Luce.. Antes de que digas algo.. Ya no podemos negar lo que nos pasa.. – Dijo Natsu nervioso._

 _\- Natsu no hagas esto.. Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible.. – Dijo Lucy mientras escondía la mirada._

 _\- ¿Porque tiene que ser así..? – Dijo con dolor en cada palabra Natsu._

 _Lucy se acercó al pelirosa y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, hizo que la mirara._

 _\- Tu eres un guerrero de fuego y yo una sacerdotisa del templo Tueris y Beset.. – Dijo Lucy con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos – Nunca.. Nunca debimos empezar esto si acabaría así.._

 _\- Huyamos.. – Propuso con voz débil Natsu._

 _\- No podemos.. Nuestro deber esta con nuestro pueblo.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se apartaba – Si los dioses lo desean, en algún momento estaremos juntos.._

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, Lucy se alejó de Natsu para volver al templo, sentía que todas sus fuerzas se iban al dejar ahí solo al hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada pero que no podía ser correspondido por sus responsabilidades.

Levy, sentía que está en un sueño pero a la vez no lo parecía, se veía a sí misma en una parte del desierto, donde Gajeel se las había arreglado para llevarla a una hermosa biblioteca donde había miles de libros y pergaminos por todos lados. Levy no podía creer que un lugar así existiese dentro de ese pueblo y ella nunca se había enterado, era cierto que estaba algo alejada del templo donde se suponía que ella vivía pero aun así no había escuchado de aquel lugar.

 _\- Gajeel es hermoso este lugar.. – Dijo Levy mientras miraba a cada lado donde solo podía ver libros y más libros – ¿Cómo es que lo encontraste?_

 _\- Gihi.. El dueño del lugar me debía un par de favores por ayudarlo en su casa.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se cruzaba de brazos orgulloso de que su sorpresa fuera un éxito – ¿Soy genial cierto? Gihi.._

 _Levy volvió a mirarlo y recién ahí fue consiente de donde estaba, dentro de un sueño creía estar pero más bien parecía un extraño recuerdo. Podía sentir como el corazón se le estrujaba cuando clavo su mirada en el pelinegro que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gajeel al ver la cara de confusión de la peliazul, se preocupó de que algo pasara y cambiando su sonrisa le hablo._

 _\- Lev.. Te aseguro de que tenía permitido entrar aquí.. – Dijo Gajeel cambiando su tono a uno más serio mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos pero esta vez, Levy dio un paso para atrás – ¿Que sucede Levy? – Pregunto preocupado._

 _\- ¿Que.. Que hacemos aquí Gajeel? – Pregunto Levy nerviosa, la pregunta iba con un doble sentido pero lo cierto es que no sonaba así._

 _\- Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se llevaba un brazo a la nuca y desviaba su mirada – La verdad que te traje aquí con otro motivo.._

 _\- No.. – Dijo por lo bajo Levy presintiendo lo que diría – Por favor Gajeel.. No lo digas.._

 _\- Por favor escúchame Levy.. Esto es importante y lo sabes.. – Respondió Gajeel volviendo a verla._

 _\- Sabes que no podemos Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy olvidándose por completo del tema que le preocupaba para ahora angustiarse por lo que se venía._

 _\- Por favor Levy.. – Suplico Gajeel – No podemos negarlo más.. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba para que no se alejara de él._

 _\- No lo hagas más difícil Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy mientras escondía su rostro en su amplio pecho – Simplemente no podemos.._

 _\- Huyamos.. – Propuso Gajeel._

 _\- Desearía.. Desearía decirte que si Gajeel.. – Respondió Levy entre sollozos para luego romper el abrazo del pelinegro – Pero no podemos.. Nuestro deber está aquí.._

 _\- Que importa el deber Levy! – Grito Gajeel frustrado – Solo huyamos por favor.._

 _\- Nunca podríamos escapar de la mirada de los dioses.. – Dijo Levy escondiendo su rostro de la mirada del hombre que más amaba y del único – Lo lamento Gajeel.. Espero que en otra vida podamos estar juntos.._

Luego de decir aquellas palabras Levy tomo su mano para darle un beso, un beso que sentía que podía ser el último debido a un amor imposible por las obligaciones de ambos. Él no podía dejar su lugar como guerrero y ella menos como la sacerdotisa del templo de Beset y Tueris. Tomando toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía, se alejó corriendo de él para no dar vuelta atrás a sus palabras y esperaba de todo corazón que en otra vida pudiesen volver a verse. Mientras Levy se iba, Gajeel se quedó solo en aquella biblioteca que fue el único testigo de lo duro que fue terminar algo que nunca pudo empezar.

Esa noche había sido la más dura de la vida de ambos guerreros, al igual que la de las sacerdotisas, los cuatros podían sentir que sus mundos se habían acabado sin saber que al día siguiente, sería la última vez que se verían por miles de años.

Tanto Levy como Lucy se despertaron de golpe sintiendo como sus corazones se estrujaban a la vez que notaban como un par de lágrimas caían por sus ojos. A sus costados estaban aquellos hombres que habían visto en sus sueños y no entendían si era un simple sueño o un recuerdo tan doloroso que las habían despertado en medio de la noche.

Lucy trato de tranquilizarse pero le costaba, sentía su cuerpo temblar a la vez que le dolía, volvió a mirar al pelirosa que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, y no pudo evitar acariciar apenas su rostro.

\- Jijiji.. – Lo sintió reír dormido.

\- ¿Eres un sueño o un recuerdo Natsu..? – Pregunto en un susurro Lucy.

En el departamento de Gajeel, en su cuarto, Levy no podía parar de llorar, eran lágrimas silenciosas que caían de su rostro y que no parecían querer detenerse. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y temía de lo que podía pasar o de lo que paso que era peor. Dirigió su vista al pelinegro que dormía con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojado pero aun así tenía una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro. Verlo le tranquilizo un poco como si estar en ese preciso lugar fuera lo que realmente quería.

\- Gihii.. – Lo escucho reír y no pudo evitar sonreír con él.

\- ¿Acaso eres un recuerdo Gajeel..? – Pregunto en un susurro Levy mientras volvía a acomodarse en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, ni Natsu ni Gajeel eran conscientes del sufrimiento que habían sentido en la noche ambas mujeres. Sin más Gajeel se ofreció a llevar a Levy hasta su hogar, como buen caballero que era y al momento de llegar al estacionamiento, se encontraron con Lucy y Natsu que se despendían animadamente. Luego de los saludos y las despedidas, ambas amigas se miraron con una sonrisa cuando vieron a sus parejas subir a sus autos, sin ser conscientes de un pequeño peligro que había dado con ellas.

Cuando los motores de los autos se encendieron, un grito casi ahogado salió de ambas mujeres que caían de rodillas por el dolor. Natsu y Gajeel se asustaron y apagando sus autos corrieron para socorrerlas. Levy y Lucy tenían los ojos cerrados mientras se llevaban una mano a sus hombros donde sentían que algo las habían mordido pero la mordida les quemaba. Gritando del dolor, sintieron como aquellos hombres se acercaban pero poco pudieron ver cuando llegaron ya que el dolor fue insoportable que cayeron desmayadas.

Cuando los hombres llegaron, las mujeres ya se habían caído desmayadas y ahí pudieron ver como dos pequeños dragones de color negro y celeste, habían mordido sus hombros pero antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, ambos dragones se elevaron y se perdieron de vista. Gajeel y Natsu querían perseguirlos pero en esos momentos era más importante las mujeres que estaban desmayadas con heridas en sus hombros.

Al sujetarlas para ver si respiraban y comprobar como estaban, ambos notaron como las mismas líneas negras y celestes se extendían por todo sus cuerpos. La desesperación y el mal recuerdo del pasado estaba haciendo que entraran en pánico y temblando las llamaron débilmente para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas sin importarles si alguien los escuchaba.

\- LEVY! – Grito Gajeel mientras la abrazaba.

\- LUCY! – Grito Natsu mientras la abrazaba.

 **/-/**

 **Holiis! Cómo están? Bueno recién nomas llego del festejo del cumple de mi hermano y pude ver todo el amor que me dieron así que hoy nuevo cap! Este me quedo un poco más larguito y espero que no les moleste.. Bueno que les está pareciendo? Gihii..**

 **Como siempre digo, los datos que pueda usar sobre este Egipto antiguo, son solo para leer ii disfrutar más que para tomarlos en cuenta. Las cosas pueden ii no ser ciertas así que no se guíen demasiado de lo que escribo.**

 **Si vuelvo a ver tanto amor seguramente el sábado a la tarde de mi país tendrán nuevo cap sino será el próximo martes. Recuerden que los cap ya están así que depende de si les atrapa o no, lo subiré antes o después..**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Besazos a todos los que me lean!**

 **ii aquí los saluditos!**

 **Lotus-san! Creo que la cita se me fue de las manos XD igual espero que te gustara.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Lucy Dragnel! A pedido del público lo subí hoy XD espero que te guste el cap.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Wendy Dragneel! Espero que como va su relación te siga gustando XD Gracias por la review!**

 **Natsu! Oh por Dios Natsu me escribió XD Gracias por la review y espero que te guste el cap!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La noche de la cita había sido la mejor para los cuatros enamorados. Luego de miles de años de esperarse y de sentir que se necesitaban el uno al otro, habían por fin logrado compartir el tiempo que les fue negado desde el inicio por ser unos simples guerreros y unas sacerdotisas. Gajeel y Natsu aun podían recordar cuando en su momento no pudo ser lo que hoy si podía. El recuerdo de lo triste que fue terminar algo que nunca pudo empezar los había golpeado por un momento pero ambos recordaron sus palabras.

- _Si los dioses lo desean, en algún momento estaremos juntos.._

Recordó Natsu las palabras que Lucy le había pronunciado alguna vez.

- _Espero que en otra vida podamos estar juntos.._

Gajeel recordó lo que le había dicho en su momento Levy.

Quizás esta era la oportunidad que tanto habían pedido para por fin estar juntos cuando las responsabilidades de ambos le decían que no podían. Ambos sentían que esta era la segunda oportunidad que le daban los dioses para poder compartir sus vidas cuando en su tiempo no podían. Aun así tenían el miedo latente de la llegada del faraón pero mientras estuviese a su alcance, no dejarían que nadie les pusiese una mano encima, y menos cuando parecía que ellas no eran conscientes de quienes eran.

Gracias a los dichos del director del museo, sabían que ellas no eran unas simples reencarnaciones sino que al igual que ellos, eran las mismas personas de antes. Simplemente, los dioses las habían mantenido cautivas por años y cuando el momento llego, las volvieron al mundo. Eso solo confirmaba su mayor miedo de que ellas eran necesarias en toda la historia que tenían con el faraón, aun así no pensaban sacrificarlas de nuevo por más que el mundo entero perecedera ante ellos. Ellas eran sus mundos y siempre lo habían sido, no podían darse el lujo de perderlas de nuevo.

Claro que estos sentimientos no fueron escuchados por uno de los guardianes, el cual parecía ser el más serio con respecto al tema del faraón. Erick, gracias a su poder de audición más desarrollado que el del resto, era consciente de que ellos planeaban esconderlas y no permitir que nadie se acercara a ellas con la clara intención de sacrificarlas. Incluso llego a comentárselo a su gran amigo pero era claro que se encontraba en una situación incómoda con respecto a ellos, no por nada habían compartido miles de años juntos y por más que lo negara o lo ocultara tras una cara fría y molesta, les había tomado aprecio a ese par que habían perdido más de lo que ellos lo habían hecho.

Aun así no podían darse el lujo de sentimentalismos cuando el mundo pendía de un hilo, todos eran conscientes de que el faraón estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que esperaban y no podían desperdiciar las oportunidades que los dioses le estaban daban. Esas sacerdotisas eran necesarias y todos lo sabían, incluso el par de gemelos que en un momento no entendieron la importancia pero gracias a la charla que habían tenido con Wendy, les quedo claro la importancia de las mismas. Aun le costaba creer que unas simples mortales se hubiesen sacrificado de esa forma por el bien de todos. Eso hizo que su respeto por ellas creciera y a la vez se sintieran mal por volver a depender de dos mortales para acabar con un asunto que a su parecer solo le correspondía a ellos y a nadie más.

De todas maneras, el pelirrojo del grupo, se aseguró en un primer momento de que ellas fueran las personas que creían, necesitaba estar seguro para así no sacrificar más gente inocente de la que ya había caído.

Para desgracias de los guerreros que querían mantenerlas ocultas, Erick logro dar con ellas de una manera rápida y segura considerando que vivían en el mismo complejo de departamentos, y efectivamente eran las personas que buscaban, solo sus recuerdos fallaban pero de alguna manera permanecían en su ser. De todas formas, la misma noche de la salida de las parejas, había decidido que ya era momento de hablar seriamente con el más anciano del grupo y explicarle lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Llego a la oficina del centro, y dirigiéndose hasta el último piso, llamo a la puerta donde sabría que lo encontraría, tanto a él como a su amigo.

\- Adelante.. – Escucho que le decían luego de tocar la puerta del lugar.

\- Señor.. – Saludo Erick.

\- Erick.. Es extraño encontrarte a estas horas por aquí.. – Dijo el mayor – ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Erick miro al mayor que estaba cómodamente sentado detrás de su escritorio y a su amigo tan tranquilo cruzado de brazos mientras miraba por el inmenso ventanal de la oficina.

\- Creo que sabe a lo que vine.. – Respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba lugar frente al mayor.

El pobre hombre sentía que ya no estaba para esos trotes pero lo cierto es que nunca lo estuvo. Cuando quiso explicarse o más bien explicarle a uno de los que consideraba como su hijo, no pudo ya que él siguió hablando.

\- Sé que los está cubriendo en cierta forma.. – Dijo Erick sin reproche en su tono de voz – honestamente trate de entenderlos.. Sé que debió ser difícil para ellos pero esto va más allá de lo que nosotros nos imaginamos..

\- De verdad no tienes idea de lo duro que fue para ellos.. – Dijo Laxus sin voltear a verlo – Los años que pasaron parecían muertos en vida..

\- Lo estaban Laxus.. – Secundo el anciano – Sé que no es excusa Erick.. Pero.. Nosotros vimos el dolor en su mirada, además de la desolación y la completa oscuridad..

\- Entiendo todo eso pero sabe que esto va más allá de nosotros.. De ellos o de ellas.. – Respondió Erick.

\- Yo solo estaba esperando que ellos lo dijeran.. Que ellos vinieran y me confirmaran que eran ellas.. – Dijo el mayor – Ellos prometieron hacerlo y por más que demoraron o están demorando, quise darles tiempo..

\- ¿Tiempo? El faraón puede estar en camino y no podemos permitir perder más tiempo.. – Dijo Erick ahora si algo más molesto.

\- Solo quise darles el tiempo que no tuvieron antes.. – Respondió el anciano – Los llamare a todos a una reunión mañana por la tarde para que podamos discutir todo este asunto.. Aun no entiendo qué relación tienen ellas con todo este asunto..

\- Su única relación es hacernos ganar más tiempo para así poder encontrar el modo de acabar con él.. – Dijo Erick poniéndose de pie para salir – quizás el faraón no puede ser destruido y simplemente tiene que ser sellado cada determinado tiempo..

\- Erick.. Puede ser lo que dices.. Pero te suplico que mañana los dejes hablar a ellos.. – Pidió el mayor – De verdad.. Tú no sabes lo duro que fue para ellos..

\- Prometo dejar que hablen pero nada cambiara el asunto ni la realidad.. Ellas deben ser sacrificadas de nuevo.. – Dijo Erick saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando se encontró solo con su nieto, el viejo soltó un gran suspiro. Sabía que al día de mañana sería algo bastante duro de explicar y de hablar. Él había visto el dolor en los ojos de sus hijos con la perdida de las mujeres que amaban y que por lo visto seguían amando, hasta tal punto de protegerlas a costa del mundo entero.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto Laxus.

\- Desearía tener una respuesta concreta.. – Dijo el abuelo, soltando un sonoro suspiro de frustración – Por ahora veremos que tienen para decirnos ellos y veremos de ahí en adelante que haremos.. Desearía que los dioses nos dijeran algo..

\- Permanecieron callados miles de años.. – Recordó Laxus.

\- Demasiado tiempo.. – Respondió el mayor.

Lejos de saber este tipo de reunión que se había dado, las parejas de tortolos, habían disfrutado de su adorada cena, para luego permitirse perderse el uno con el otro.

Ambos hombres quisieron controlarse y rogaban tener la suficiente cordura como para soportar cualquier tipo de tentación, pero lo cierto es que ambos necesitaban de ellas como ellas de ellos mismos. Se habían esperado por miles de años y aunque para ellas parecía ser simplemente un par de días, no podían negar que no lo eran. Sus recuerdos estaban en alguna parte de su ser y sin sentir culpa alguna, se entregaron al deseo de por fin ser uno con el otro.

Habían compartido la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas, sintiendo que por primera vez que estaba completos y que esa parte que perdieron hace miles de años o la que les falto por años, en el caso de las sacerdotisas, la habían encontrado al entregarse el uno al otro.

A pesar de la maravillosa noche que habían tenido, tanto Lucy como Levy habían vuelto a tener de esos sueños que les hacían dudar si realmente eran sueños, imaginaciones o recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Sentían una gran opresión en el pecho por lo que habían visto, sentían que quizás ya se conocían de antes y que por azares del destino por fin podían compartir sus vidas pero parecía más que eso. Era como si siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos y que en un momento no pudieron estarlo. Obligaciones los habían separado por completo pero había pasado algo más que hizo que ni siquiera pudiesen intentar algo.

Con angustia, se habían levantado de ese sueño tan doloroso, para encontrarse con el rostro de las personas que sentían que amaban con todo su ser. Ninguna entendía como es que podían amarlos cuando hace semanas que se conocían, pero aun así cada parte de su cuerpo sentía que los amaba y que se pertenecían. Solo les quedaba la duda si es que eran unos sueños o un recuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, por más hermoso que fuera compartir tiempo juntos, había llegado la hora de despedirse. Natsu salía del departamento de Lucy con la misma ropa que había llegado la noche anterior, mientras que Levy llegaba a su departamento, de la compañía de Gajeel, con la misma ropa que la noche anterior, dejando claro que habían compartido esa noche juntos. Ambas amigas y amigos, se saludaron cortésmente, con miradas de complicidad y risas picaras, para luego despedirse de sus enamoradas y enamorados con un beso. A ciencia cierta no sabían lo que eran pero no lo necesitaban, sabían que se pertenecían al otro y eso era lo único que importaba.

Luego de las despedidas, los hombres se dirigieron hasta sus autos para volver a sus casas. El par de amigas, se habían quedado ahí en el estacionamiento para verlos partir como si fuera que no lo verían más. Al momento que los motores sonaron, tanto Levy como Lucy soltaron un grito de dolor que alerto a los hombres. Sin ser conscientes de lo que sucedía, llevaron sus manos a sus hombros que comenzaba a arder por la mordida de algo. Sin poder evitarlo, cayeron de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que todo en su vista se nublaba y caían en una inmensa oscuridad.

Por su parte, los guerreros corrieron a toda velocidad para socorrerlas pero parecía ser tarde cuando las vieron tiradas en el suelo del lugar. Lo único que vieron fue a dos pequeños dragones en color negro y celeste, con sangre en sus bocas, producto de la mordida que le habían dado. Sintieron que aquello era obra del faraón y quisieron seguirlos pero poco pudieron moverse cuando vieron que las horribles líneas en celeste y negro se habían extendido de nuevo por todo el cuerpo de las sacerdotisas. El miedo los invadió y no pudieron evitar temblar mientras las sujetaban. El horror de sus más frecuentes pesadillas, estaban frente a sus ojos y pensaban que volvían a perderlas como hace miles de años.

\- LEVY! – Grito Gajeel mientras la abrazaba.

\- LUCY! – Grito Natsu mientras la abrazaba.

Se sintió el grito más doloroso del mundo en medio del estacionamiento.

\- Por favor Levy despierta! – Gritaba Gajeel mientras tomaba su rostro para que abriera los ojos.

\- Luce! Luce! No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo! – Grito Natsu mientras la abrazaba con fuerza como si así volviera a despertar.

\- Natsu! Gajeel! – Sintieron los guerreros que los llamaban pero no querían levantar la vista de los cuerpos de las sacerdotisas.

\- Escuchen! – Grito de nuevo la voz.

De pronto sintieron como dos pequeños brazos los movían para que reaccionaran y fue recién en ese momento que fueron conscientes de quien les estaba hablando. Una pequeña de cabello azul oscuro los miraba entre angustiada y preocupada.

\- ¿Wen? – Dijo casi en un susurro Natsu.

\- ¿Wendy..? – Hablo Gajeel tan bajo que parecía no haber dicho nada.

Wendy ignoro sus palabras para ver a las sacerdotisas que se encontraban sangrando e inconsciente pero gracias a los dioses, se encontraban con vida. Cuando fue consciente de que ellos por fin habían despertado de su terrible pesadilla, les volvió a hablar.

\- Vamos chicos! Llévenlas a mi departamento.. – Indico Wendy mientras se ponía de pie pero ellos parecían no entender sus palabras – ¡¿Que esperan?! – Volvió a gritarles – Están vivas pero necesitan atención médica..

Cuando escucharon que estaban vivas, sintieron que sus almas volvían a sus cuerpos y sin esperar más, levantaron a las sacerdotisas con delicadeza y se adentraron en el complejo de departamentos para ir hasta el de Wendy donde sabían que ella las curaría. Rápidamente llegaron y Wendy les indico que las dejaran en su cuarto, en su cama y que no se preocuparan por las sabanas.

\- Rápido.. Necesito que vayan al baño y que me traigan un par de toallas mojadas en agua fría.. Yo les curare la herida del hombro.. – Dijo Wendy mientras comenzaba su labor pero pronto volvió a ver a los hombres quietos como estatuas sin poder moverse – AHORA! – Les grito.

Automáticamente los muchachos se movieron hasta el baño del lugar y buscaron lo que les había pedido la menor. Wendy suspiro agradecida de que volvieran a moverse y de que ahora por fin podía hacer algo por ellos, no dejaría que la vida de esas mujeres se le escapara de las manos. Sabía lo importante que eran para sus amigos y no podía permitirse fallarles ahora. Tampoco le agradaba mucho gritarles, y nunca creyó ser capaz de algo así por el estilo pero verlos paralizados, y como los ojos se les empezaba a oscurecer del mismo modo que una vez los vio, sintió que no tenía más remedio que gritarles de aquel modo.

Rápidamente comenzó a curarlas, viendo que la única herida que tenían eran los grandes colmillos clavados en sus hombros. La herida en si no debía ser tan profunda y no debía ser algo que sangrara del modo que lo hizo, pero lo cierto es que ella sabía que había pasado o más bien lo había sentido así que entendía que la herida era más de lo que aparentaba. Luego de que por fin detuviera el sangrado y cerrara la herida, solo quedaba esas extrañas marcas en todo sus cuerpos que no desaparecían por más que intentara lo que intentara. Haciendo que tampoco lograran despertar de lo que parecía ser un sueño de sufrimiento.

Los hombres volvieron con las cosas que Wendy les había pedido y las vieron como parecían sufrir, lo mismo que vieron la vez que almorzaron.

\- ¿Ellas estarán..? – Comenzó a hablar Gajeel.

\- ¿Estarán bien..? – Completo Natsu.

\- Por ahora levántenlas así cambio las sabanas para que puedan descansar.. – Les indico Wendy a lo que los hombres hicieron caso.

Cuando la cama estaba de nuevo en condiciones, ambos dejaron a las sacerdotisas en un costado de la cama y Wendy les coloco las toallas para que el frio las relajara un poco y dejaran de sufrir. Las cubrió a ambas con las sabanas y salió de la habitación con los otros hombres que no despegaban la vista de ellas.

Debajo de las sabanas, sin ser conscientes de lo que sucedía, tanto Levy como Lucy se tomaron con fuerza de las manos, a medida que de a poco, los tatuajes comenzaban a desaparecer.

En el salón del departamento, Wendy les ofreció un café bien cargado a ambos hombres que parecían perdidos. Sinceramente se sentía mal por no poder hacer más por ellos pero sabía que por lo menos estaban vivas y que no corrían riesgo, cosa que los tres agradecían.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Se preguntó Natsu en voz alta.

\- ¿Cómo es que paso de nuevo..? – Se preguntó Gajeel mirando fijamente la taza de café entre sus manos.

\- Yo.. No sé qué decirles.. – Dijo apenada Wendy mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Wen.. – La llamo Natsu – ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido..?

Wendy levanto la vista ante la pregunta de su amigo y casi hermano y vio que sus ojos jade, al igual que unos rojizos, la miraban fijamente.

\- Yo.. Yo sentí la presencia del faraón.. – Dijo Wendy nerviosa – Lo sentí cerca y quise saber si era él o no..

\- Vimos dos pequeños dragones con sus colores.. – Dijo Gajeel volviendo a fijar su mirada en el fondo de la taza.

\- Supusimos que era él pero no pudimos hacer nada.. – Dijo con bronca Natsu – Lucy estaba sufriendo e inconsciente..

\- No podía dejar a la enana ahí sola.. – Dijo Gajeel como si completara la frase de su amigo.

\- Ellas están bien.. Siguen vivas.. – Les dijo Wendy tratando de que no se angustiaran – Solo que no me explico las marcas en sus cuerpos..

Ante sus dichos ambos hombres se tensaron y dejaron las tazas en la mesa antes de que por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo en sus manos, las rompieran.

\- Esas marcas.. Son las mismas que tenían cuando las encontramos sin vida en el templo.. – Dijo Gajeel con bronca en cada palabra.

\- Es por eso que no podía reaccionar Wen.. – Dijo Natsu.

Wendy miro en dirección a su cuarto y no pudo evitar sentir que moría de angustia de solo pensar que volvería a perder a sus amigas que sin saberlo, se habían vuelto a ganar un lugar en su corazón, al tratarla con tanto amor a pesar de ser una desconocida para ellas. Quiso decirles alguna palabra de ánimo para que no pensaran que las perderían de nuevo pero cuando quiso decir algo, el teléfono de Gajeel sonó, sacándolo a todos de sus pensamientos.

Sin muchos ánimos Gajeel miro quien es que estaba llamando y sinceramente no tenia deseos de atender pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

\- Oye.. No es un buen momento.. – Dijo Gajeel sin muchos ánimos.

\- ¿Con quién estas ahora? – Pregunto el Laxus al otro lado de la línea.

Gajeel suspiro pesadamente y decidió contestar ya que por el tono de voz del rubio, era obvio que era un tema delicado el que hablarían.

\- Con Natsu y Wendy.. – Respondió Gajeel mirando a los mencionados.

\- Ponme en altavoz a si lo repito una sola vez.. – Dijo el rubio y cuando escucho el "de acuerdo" por parte del pelinegro, siguió hablando – Tienen que venir a la oficina de inmediato.. Hay una reunión..

\- Laxus.. No es el mejor momento.. – Dijo con pena Wendy – ¿No existe la forma de que se postergara para mañana o quizás..?

\- Lo lamento Wendy.. – La corto Laxus – Pero esto es urgente.. Y chicos.. – Hablo más conciliador por lo que estaba a punto de decirles – Ya sabemos que ellas son las sacerdotisas.. Lo lamento..

Luego de esas palabras, la llamada se cortó, o más bien el rubio la había terminado ya que a pesar de ser bastante duro y frio en muchos casos, no podía dejar de sentir empatía por los dos que seguramente estaban sufriendo y que sufrirían aún más si lo que decía Erick era cierto.

Por su parte, los tres se quedaron duro sin saber que hacer o que decir. Los hombres se tensaron instantáneamente y apretaban sus puños con fuerza como si quisieran romper todo a su paso, mientras que Wendy se llevaba las manos a la boca para calmar los sollozos que salían, al igual que caían sus lágrimas, mirando en dirección a la habitación donde parecían descansar las sacerdotisas.

\- No es justo.. – Dijo Wendy tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos.

\- No dejare que le pongan una mano encima.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba para ir al cuarto con Levy.

\- Gajeel.. – Dijo a duras penas Wendy para luego ver a su otro amigo que también se ponía de pie para ir al mismo lugar que el pelinegro – ¿Natsu?

\- Sentimos involucrarte en todo esto Wen.. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel.. – Dijo Natsu.

Wendy sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos no era absolutamente nada y menos por sus nuevas viejas amigas. No quería que se sacrificaran de nuevo, no quería perderlas y sentía que si algo les pasaba, ahora si perdería para siempre a sus amigos también. Los siguió en silencio hasta el cuarto y vio como ambos parecían despedirse por el momento de las sacerdotisas para luego darles un beso con la promesa de que serían ahora ellos los que las protegerían a costa de todo y de todos.

Salieron de la habitación y con Wendy siguiéndoles los pasos, se dirigieron a sus vehículos para ir a la dicho reunión donde sabían que ellos tendrían que dar varias explicaciones. Esta vez ambos fueron en sus respectivos autos, con la diferencia de que Wendy viajaba con Gajeel ya que ella no posea movilidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las oficinas, subieron en completo silencio hasta las oficinas principales, sobre todo hasta la oficina del jefe y de quien era como un padre para todos aunque lo llamaran abuelo.

Al llegar, las tímidas y temblorosas manos de la menor, llamaron a la puerta y cuando escucharon un "pase", los tres se adentraron a la oficina donde efectivamente todos estaban reunidos, todos menos ellos que eran los únicos que faltaban. Al cerrar la puerta, tanto Natsu como Gajeel se quedaron en medio de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de todos pero no se dejaron intimidar por ninguno. Sabían que ellos habían fallado en cierta forma pero no permitirían que la historia se repitiese, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Qué bueno que vinieron mis niños.. – Dijo el abuelo en tono conciliador, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba – Ustedes saben que teníamos un trato..

Todos vieron cómo se tensaban los hombros de los guerreros enamorados pero nadie dijo nada hasta que soltando un suspiro, siguió hablando el mayor.

\- Creo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo más.. – Dijo apelando a que entraran en razón – ya sabemos que ellas son las mismas sacerdotisas que en su momento se sacrificaron por todos..

\- Creemos que ellas nos pueden dar algo más de tiempo para encontrar.. – Empezó a hablar Erick pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

\- No pienso dejar que se sacrifique.. – Dijo Gajeel mirando con enojo a Erick.

\- Ellas ni siquiera son consiente de quienes son! – Grito Natsu perdiendo la paciencia.

\- De todas formas ellas.. – Trato de hablar de nuevo el pelirrojo pero fue cortado de inmediato.

\- NO! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gajeel, mientras los demás se sorprendían y Wendy no podía evitar llorar.

\- Tranquilos.. No estamos aquí para.. – Trato de conciliar el asunto el mayor

\- Claro que están para eso! – Grito Natsu cortando al abuelo – Sino para que más nos llamaron.. Si saben quiénes son, son obvias sus intenciones!

\- Esto tiene que ver con todo el mundo no solamente con ustedes cuatro.. O cinco.. – Dijo Erick mirando como Wendy lloraba.

\- Silencio Erick.. Prometiste dejar que ellos hablara.. – Lo corto el anciano, haciendo que se cruzara de brazos y cerrara la boca – Ustedes.. – Dijo llamándolos a Gajeel y Natsu – Entiendo cómo se siente pero esto va más allá de todos nosotros.. No podemos permitir que el faraón destruya el mundo que conocemos.. El mundo al cual en un primer momento ellas se sacrificaron..

\- Ellas no son conscientes de quienes son.. – Dijo Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos que provocaba la ternura de todos.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – Pregunto el anciano tratando de que le contaran todo y no que estuvieran a la defensiva – ¿Porque no mejor empiezan por el principio?

Ambos muchachos se tensaron antes las palabras del mayor, sabían que estaban en la obligación de hablar pero no querían hacerlo cuando eso implicaba que las vidas de las mujeres que amaban, estaba en juego. Aun así decidieron contarles todo, con la esperanza de que así los entendieran mejor y dejaran de insistir con ese tema.

\- Ellas.. – Comenzó a explicar Gajeel – Ellas no son ninguna reencarnación..

\- Son las mismas que vivieron en nuestra época.. – Siguió Natsu – El viejo del museo nos lo confirmo.. Sus padres no son sus padres.. Simplemente las encontraron abandonadas en lo que quedaba del templo de Tueris y Beset..

\- Pero cada vez que recuerdan algo o son conscientes de sus recuerdos.. – Continuo Gajeel – Ellas parecen sufrir y las mismas marcar que aparecieron cuando estaban mue.. En ese momento.. Aparecen de nuevo.. – Dijo tenso de recordar el momento más duro de su vida.

\- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que recuerden? – Pregunto Laxus – ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer Wendy? – Pregunto esperando que no fuera que estaban evitando que los recuerdos volvieran para darles una excusa y evitar repetir la historia.

\- Hasta ahora no encontré nada para recuperar sus memorias.. – Dijo con pena Wendy.

\- ¿Que?.. – Dijeron Gajeel y Natsu.

\- No nos dijiste nada de que estabas buscando la forma de recuperar sus recuerdos.. – Dijo Natsu haciendo eco de lo que también pensaba preguntar Gajeel.

\- Yo.. Yo quería sorprenderlos.. Esperaba recuperar sus recuerdos para que pudiesen estar juntos.. – Dijo Wendy con la mirada baja ya que sentía que algo mal estaba haciendo por como la miraban.

\- ¿Ustedes no pensaban dejar que los recuperen? – Pregunto Laxus de nuevo.

\- No me interesaba si Levy los recuperaba o no.. Simplemente quiero mantenerla con vida.. – Dijo Gajeel.

\- Yo igual.. No pienso dejar que Luce muera de nuevo.. – Dijo decidido Natsu – No puedo permitirlo..

Todos miraron al par de enamorados que por lo visto realmente dejarían que el mundo se acabase con tal de protegerlas de todos. La reunión siguió y los humos cada vez subían más y más. Erick ya no se pudo mantener más tiempo callado y trato de que entraran en razón los dos que parecían no entender la gravedad del asunto al que se enfrentaban.

En otra parte, en el departamento de Wendy, las sacerdotisas que estaban recostadas comenzaron a despertarse cuando la última de la marca que tenían en el cuerpo, desapareció. Agitadas y adoloridas se sentaron de golpe en la cama, sin soltarse de las manos. Ambas podían sentir como la otra temblaba pero a la vez se sentían seguras de tenerse una a la otra.

Con nerviosismo se soltaron de las manos para luego mirarse los brazos con asombro, a la vez que llevaban sus manos a sus caras para saber si era cierto lo que vean y sentían. Con manos temblorosas se tocaron el pecho a la altura del corazón esperando encontrar algo incrustado que parecía no estar ahí.

\- ¿Que fue..? – Pregunto Levy con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivimos..? – Pregunto Lucy igual de temblorosa que Levy.

Luego de esas palabras ambas se levantaron de la cama y se miraron por primera vez en lo que creían que era años. Ambas, llevaron una de sus manos al rostro de la otra para asegurarse de que no fueran una ilusión.

\- ¿Levy? – Dijo Lucy con miedo.

\- ¿Lucy? – Dijo del mismo modo Levy.

Sin decir una palabra más ambas se abrazaron a la vez que soltaban lágrimas que parecían no querer parar. Sentían que por fin estaban donde debían estar y que todo empezaba a cobrar sentido en sus cabezas. Se miraron unos segundos cuando cortaron el abrazo, y se examinaron las nuevas ropas que tenían, era extraño verses de esa forma cuando durante la otra época se la pasaban escondidas bajo una inmensa capa que les cubría todo el cuerpo.

\- Lucy! Te extrañe muchísimo! – Dijo Levy tomándola de las manos como no lo había hecho en años.

\- yo también Levy! – Dijo Lucy aferrándose más a su amiga – No puedo creer todo esto..

\- Lo sé.. – Dijo Levy – Los dioses nos perdonaron la vida y nos dieron una segunda oportunidad..

\- ¿Tu.. Recuerdas todo? – Pregunto Lucy preocupada de que olvidaran algo de sus antiguas vidas o las nuevas.

\- Recuerdo todo.. Incluso lo nuevo que vivimos.. –Dijo Levy para luego angustiarse – Lo que significa que nuestros padres no eran en si nuestros padres..

\- Cierto.. Y esos sueños que tuvimos toda la vida.. – Dijo Lucy – No fueron historias contadas sino nuestras historias.. Por eso es que sabias tanto sobre un Egipto que pocos conocían..

\- Lucy.. Eso significa que.. – Dijo Levy tragando saliva con pesadez por lo que estaba pensando – La historia del Faraón dragón..

\- Si.. Y quizás tengamos que volver a sacrificarnos.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en la cama al igual que su amiga y le tomaba la mano – Quizás no es una segunda oportunidad y simplemente tenemos que cumplir con lo mismo que hicimos una vez..

\- Lo supuse.. – Dijo Levy con lágrimas en los ojos – Por lo menos esta vez pude compartir más tiempo con Gajeel.. Sin escondernos.. Sin que..

\- Sin que seamos las sacerdotisas y los guerreros.. – Completo Lucy – Yo también agradezco que haya podido compartir mi tiempo con Natsu..

\- Lucy.. La herida que tenemos en el hombro es del faraón.. Siento que está en camino en estos momentos.. – Dijo Levy.

\- Tenemos que avisarles.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se ponía de pie – Tenemos que preguntarle al Escriba si sabe dónde quedaron las dagas.. Tenemos que estar listos para su llegada.. Nosotras..

\- Nosotras somos las que tenemos que estar preparadas.. – Dijo Levy limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con ser más.

Sin más ambas amigas salieron para sus casas y cambiarse las ropas que tenían ya que un poco manchadas de sangre había quedado. Se alistaron lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron al estacionamiento para así subirse al auto de Lucy y salir rumbo a la oficina de abogados donde sabían que trabajaban Gajeel y Natsu pero donde estaban seguras de que encontrarían al Escriba que buscaban para que les advirtieran a todos.

Llegaron rápidamente y Lucy se sorprendió de que su vehículo funcionara a la perfección, quizás si era cierto que los dioses estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que esto terminara, a la vez que le dieron a ambas, la oportunidad de ser felices por un rato. Al llegar al lugar las puertas se abrieron solas como si fuese una invitación a cumplir con su destino y sin más se dirigieron al último piso donde sabían que estaba la oficina principal.

Durante el pasillo podían sentir gritos e insultos a la vez que un par de sollozos. No entendían que estaba sucediendo atrás de la puerta pero ellas tenían una misión y debían cumplirla por más que doliera. Tocaron la puerta, provocando que todos los que estaban dentro, callaran al instante.

\- Adelante.. – Se escuchó una voz que mostraba los años.

Sin más se adentraron a la oficina y pudieron notar la mirada sobre ellas que en cierta forma las ponían bastante nerviosa, sobre todo un par de ojos jade que miraban sorprendidos a una Lucy que parecía distinta, y un par de ojos rojizos, que no se despegaban de Levy que, del mismo modo que su amigo, la miraba sorprendido sintiendo que algo había cambiado en esa pequeña mujer.

\- Lucy.. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Enana.. ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto preocupado Gajeel ya que cuando la dejo en casa de Wendy no estaba bien – No.. No deberías estar aquí.. – Dijo por lo bajo a su lado un sabiendo que todos lo oirían.

\- Mis niñas.. – Las saludo el anciano sabiendo que su presencia significaba una sola cosa.

\- Querido anciano.. – Dijeron ambas mujeres mientras hacían una reverencia ente el Escriba y se corrían de los guerreros – Es un placer volver a verlo..

\- ¿Que? – Dijeron los demás guerreros ante las palabras de las sacerdotisas.

\- ¿Como..? – Dijo Laxus algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes…? – Comenzó a decir Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Hola Wendy.. – Saludo Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte.. Estas igual de hermosa que antes – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

La pequeña no lo soporto más y corrió hasta las sacerdotisas y las abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin creer aun, que por fin la recordaban. Sabía lo que significaba que recordaran todo pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que había recuperado a sus amigas.

Tanto Natsu y Gajeel, no podían creer que ellas por fin recordaran todo, una parte de ellos quería correr y abrazarlas pero la otra, quería correr y sacarlas de ahí sabiendo el peligro que corrían. Aun así notaron que en ningún momento ellas se habían dirigido a ellos, era como si lo estuviesen evitando, como si supiesen lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

\- Honorable anciano.. – Dijo Lucy recuperándose del abrazo de la menor – Nuestra presencia aquí tiene un significado.. O más bien un sentido..

\- Las escucho.. – Dijo el mayor, sentía que hace años que alguien lo trataba con tanto respeto.

\- Vera.. Sabemos que en estos momentos el faraón esta de camino a Magnolia.. – Dijo Levy.

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar segura de eso? – Pregunto Erick.

\- Esta mañana fuimos mordidas por pequeñas invocaciones del Faraón.. – Explico Lucy mientras mostraba su hombro donde tenía la marca, al igual que Levy.

\- En cierta forma el faraón nos esta buscan.. – Completo Levy.

\- ¿A ustedes o a nosotros..? – Pregunto Laxus tratando de armar el rompecabezas, al igual que los demás.

\- A nosotras.. – Respondieron al unísono las sacerdotisas.

\- ¿Porque? – Preguntaron con un susurro Gajeel y Natsu pero ninguna de las dos se volteo a verlos.

\- Hace miles de años.. Nosotras sellamos al faraón gracias al poder de las diosas Tueris y Beset.. –Dijo Lucy.

\- Eso lo sabemos.. – La corto Laxus impaciente – ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

\- Vera Guerrero del rayo.. – Dijo Levy con respeto – Cuando dimos nuestras vidas.. Los dioses se apiadaron de nosotras.. O eso pensamos.. – Dijo con pena.

\- Lo cierto es que simplemente fuimos llevadas al otro mundo porque nos volvimos un templo.. – Dijo Lucy entendiendo que nada de todo lo que pasaba era una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas – El volvernos un templo, hizo que el faraón nos buscara..

\- Él tiene que destruirlas para completar su transformación ¿cierto? – Pregunto el anciano recordando la leyenda.

\- Exacto.. El faraón vendrá por nosotras para poder completar su transformación y así convertirse en el ser más poderoso del mundo..- Dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer? – Pregunto Erick, sabiendo por fin que papel jugaban ellas en todo el asunto.

\- Los dioses nos mandaron de nuevo al mundo sabiendo lo que pasaría.. – Dijo Levy sin querer mirar a Gajeel en ningún momento, cosa difícil ya que sentía su mirada sobre ella – Cumpliremos con nuestro deber como tiene que ser.. – Dijo sin más.

\- Eso significa.. – Gajeel se quedó a media frase ya que no podía creer lo que pasaba.

\- Señor.. Necesitamos las dagas doradas.. – Dijo Lucy ignorando la mirada de Natsu que se hacía cada vez más dura – Sabemos que la tienen en su poder.. Podemos sentirlas..

\- No.. – Dijo Natsu con un susurro que hizo que todos lo miraran – NO! – Grito sin importarle nada.

\- Mierda Levy! No puedes estar hablando enserio! – Grito Gajeel molesto.

\- No puedo permitirlo Lucy! – Grito Natsu.

Ambas sacerdotisas se tensaron ante sus palabras. No querían mirarlos por miedo a flaquear con su decisión. Sabían que era duro todo eso pero no podían evitarlo. No podían permitir que ellos o la gente murieran, no cuando ellas podían hacer algo para cambiarlo. Los hombres al notar que ni siquiera volteaban a verlos, las tomaron de los hombros para que se giraran a verlos.

\- No hablas enserio ¿cierto? – Dijo Natsu con dolor en sus ojos jade.

\- Enana no puedes hacerme esto.. No lo hagas.. No de nuevo.. – Dijo Gajeel con desesperación en la mirada.

\- Lo siento Natsu.. – Se disculpó Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos, había aguantado todo el tiempo pero ver su mirada con dolor, le había partido el corazón y no quería verlo más así.

\- Gajeel.. Es.. Es nuestro deber.. – Dijo Levy a modo de disculpa con lágrimas en los ojos. Podía ver en sus ojos rubí la desesperación que sentía por las palabras que le decía pero era su deber y él siempre lo supo.

Ambos hombres las soltaron sin poder creer lo que estaban diciendo. Sentían de pronto que esas cuatro paredes se cerraban más y más provocándoles ganas de romper y tirar todo. Necesitaban tomar aire y salir de ahí un rato. Salir de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo, todo estaba de maravillas esa mañana y en tan solo horas, todo se había perdido. Las volverían a perder y ellos no podían hacer nada porque de nuevo el deber, el famoso deber volvía a entrometerse entre ellos sin que pudiesen hacer nada.

Salieron enojados del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos pero sobre todo a un par de sacerdotisas que sentían que perdían lo más importantes de sus vidas.

\- Dicen.. – Hablo por primera vez Sting considerando que nadie más hablaba – Dicen que necesitan las dagas..

\- Eso.. – Dijo Rogue – ¿De qué dagas hablan y como están tan seguras de que las tenemos?

\- Con las dagas logramos el sacrificio necesario.. – Dijo Lucy tratando de recuperarse.

\- Y sabemos que están aquí porque podemos sentir el poder de las diosas que lo crearon.. – Dijo Levy luego de mirar apenas por donde había salido Gajeel hace unos momentos.

\- ¿De verdad piensan sacrificarse..? – Pregunto Erick, empezaba a sentirse algo culpable al ver el dolor en esas cuatro miradas – ¿Lo harían?

\- Si.. – Dijeron ambas apretando el puño, no podían fallarles a nadie, por más que ellos se enojaran, sabían que lo hacían por el bien de todos.

\- Mis niñas.. Nosotros no tenemos las dagas que buscan.. – Dijo el mayor, también hablando por su nieto.

\- Ninguno de nosotros la tiene.. – Dijo Sting, hablando por él y su hermano.

\- Yo.. Yo tampoco.. – Dijo Wendy sollozando por saber que las perdería de nuevo.

\- solo quedan dos personas.. – Dijo Erick dando a entender que él tampoco las tenía.

\- Necesitamos de las dagas.. – Dijo Lucy mirando a su amiga.

\- Hablaremos con ellos para que nos las entreguen.. – Dijo Levy entendiendo que tendrían una conversación no del todo agradable.

Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta cuando la voz del guerrero del rayo se escuchó.

\- Gracias.. – Dijo el rubio con tono frio pero que a la vez sonaba bastante cálido – Por lo de antes y lo de ahora..

Las sacerdotisas se voltearon y miraron al guerrero para luego sonreírles y hacer una leve reverencia en agradecimiento.

\- No fue nada.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- Lo volveríamos hacer las veces que sea necesarias.. – Dijo Levy.

Luego de esas palabras, ambas salieron por la puerta para poder encontrarse con los guerreros que necesitaban en esos momentos de ellas pero que el mundo en si los necesitaba a los cuatro.

En el otro lado del mundo, en Egipto, unos pequeños dragones llegaban hasta la mano ensangrentada de quien los invoco. El faraón miro atento los colmillos de sus pequeños dragones y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro al percatarse que el sabor y olor, era efectivamente de las diosas que lo habían fastidiado todo, a través de dos pequeñas sacerdotisas.

\- Las encontraron.. – Dijo El faraón a Anubis.

\- Por fin dieron con ellas.. – Respondió el dios de la muerte.

Ahora era consciente de donde es que se encontraban las famosas templos andantes y solo tenía que ir hasta ellas para conseguir el completo poder y deshacerse de una vez por todas de esos malditos guerreros que lo habían traicionado para hacerse con todo el poder.

La risa, al saber que todo estaba saliendo como debía y como debió ser en un primer momento, se hizo sentir en todo el lugar, haciendo que todo el equipo del arqueólogo entrara a su cuarto de hotel. Habían entrado varias veces ya a ese cuarto, pero no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos por todos los recuerdos y los gritos que solían salir del lugar. Incluso cuando hacían que lo limpiaran, aun podían sentir el intenso olor a metal que desprendía la sangre de todas sus víctimas. Habían pasado hombres, vagabundos, mujeres, madres, hijas incluso niños por ese lugar pero ninguno había salido con vida de ahí. Podían percibir el miedo que se sentía en las calles y ya nadie creía que era una simple leyenda lo que el faraón Acnologia significaba, todos temían al escuchar su nombre y temían perderse y que él los encontraran vagando solos por las calles de la ciudad.

Incluso los miembros del equipo llegaban a temerles y en más de una ocasión sintieron asco por lo que estaban haciendo. En cierta forma ellos habían ayudado a traer a cada una de sus víctimas, lo que los convertían en igual de despiadados que él. Y ahora se encontraban todos ahí frente al gran faraón con su risa maligna que no podía significar otra cosa que sangre, sangre que se derramaría entre esas mismas cuatro paredes.

\- Mi señor.. – Comenzó a hablar Mard – ¿Necesita algo?

\- Nos iremos.. – Dijo el faraón, intimidando con su mirada a los cinco sujetos pero solo en tres de ellos tuvo el efecto, cosas que le disgusto.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunto Seilah.

\- A magnolia.. Ahí se encuentra mi máximo poder.. Ahí lo conseguiré.. – Dijo el faraón con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de su lugar.

\- Enseguida arreglare todo para que salgamos cuanto antes.. – Dijo Seilah mientras salía del lugar.

El faraón vio lo servicial que podía ser y lo indiferente que lo veía, incluso llego a creer que la joven no estaba vida en un momento ya que no mostraba emoción alguna, al igual que el arqueólogo que lo había logrado despertar, pero los otros tres, sentía que lo miraban y a pesar de saber que los intimidaba con una simple mirada, podía ver en ellos la traición inminente. Podía ver a sus guerreros que simplemente querían verle caer y reírse de un faraón que no tenía poder pero él les demostraría que si lo tenía, incluso más que cualquiera y que sería completamente invencible cuando pudiese acabar con quienes lo sellaron hace años.

\- Tu.. – Dijo el faraón señalando a Mard – Ve con ella a arreglar todo.. Quiero estar para en la mañana en magnolia para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

\- Como ordene mi señor.. – Dijo Mard, mientras salía del lugar y cerraba la puerta como solían cerrarla cuando una nueva víctima hacia su aparición en aquella habitación del terror.

Una vez solo el faraón con los tres individuos, pudo oler el miedo que desprendían por sus cuerpos cada uno. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Un hombre bastante fuerte pero que ante su poder no podría hacer absolutamente nada, otro hombre algo mayor que según tenía entendido era un historiador o algo así, y por ultimo una mujer que por lo que entendía era una cartógrafa. Todos ellos eran simples traidores para él, incluso sentía que no les serviría de nada o en nada en el nuevo mundo que él se encargaría de formar. Lugar donde él sería el único e indiscutible poderoso que a través del miedo los gobernaría, pero antes, tenía que deshacerse de aquellos que no le servirían y que a su vez lo traicionarían tarde o temprano. Él sabía reconocer en la mirada, todo aquel que lo traicionaría para quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Había sido elegido el faraón por todos los dioses y el mismísimo dios del inframundo, de la muerte, lo había elegido para otorgarle el poder supremo. Poder que sabía era codiciado y deseado por todos, sobre todo por los débiles y miedosos que al no tener nada que perder, buscarían traicionarlos para quedarse con todo.

Sonriendo de lado, provocando escalofríos a los tres presentes, transformo su único brazo en lo que sería una garra de dragón, y dirigió toda su mano al pecho del experto en trampas, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, ya lo había traspasado con su garra, dejándole un hueco en todo el cuerpo, a la vez que, como ultima cosa que haría en su vida, escupía un poco de sangre mientras sus ojos quedaban en blanco. Era el primero de los tres en morir y aún quedaban dos por disfrutar.

Volvió su mirada a los demás presentes y pudo notar como su miedo crecía a cada segundo en el que sabían que sus vidas se acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Decidió jugar un poco más con el terror visible en el rostro de la única mujer del lugar, y por ello la dejo para el último. Tomando de la cara al otro sujeto que era el historiador. Lo levanto por los aires y de pronto comenzó a cerrar su puño, haciendo que sus garras se incrustaran en el cráneo el hombre que con toda la voluntad que tenía, trato de soltarse de su agarre, pero eso solo hizo que sus manos se cortaran, debido a lo filosa que eran sus escamas del brazo.

Al cabo de unos segundos de sufrimiento, los cuales para el pobre historiador fueron eternos, termino de cerrar el puño, explotándole así todo el cráneo. La sangre broto por todos lados, saltando por la habitación e incluso en el rostro de la mujer que estaba ahí presente, la cual cayo de rodillas ya que las piernas le fallaron por el pánico que tenía al ver a los ojos al mismísimo demonio.

\- Por.. Por fa.. Favor.. – Dijo con un tartamudeo notable al saber que moriría – Te.. Tenga.. Piedad.. – Suplico la pobre mujer.

El faraón se divertido ante las palabras de la joven que incluso pensó en darle una muerte rápida como signo de piedad pero cuando se agacho para verla mejor, vio en aquel rostro, el rostro de ambas sacerdotisas que habían arruinado su vida por miles de años. Cambiando de una sonrisa maquiavélica a una mueca de profundo rencor y odio, la tomo por el rostro y clavándole las uñas como al anterior comenzó a cerrar de apoco el puño. Pero antes de matarla de esa forma, decidió que sería la combinación perfecta entre los dos que murieron antes, y sin más la soltó, mientras veía como la sangre salía de donde sus garras se habían incrustado y de un solo golpe, atravesó todo su cuerpo pero antes de que su vida abandonara el cuerpo, la sujeto del cráneo y lo aplasto sin esperar medio segundo.

Su cuerpo estaba irreconocible y poco le importaba. Sabía que no había matado a ninguna de las sacerdotisas pero estaba ansioso de poder hacer lo mismo con ellas. Quería aplastar sus cabezas pero aunque disfrutara sentir la sangre escurrirse por su mano o garra, prefería ver el momento en el que su vida abandonara sus ojos. Ese sería su recompensa por todos los años de encierro, oírlas suplicar, para luego ver sus vidas abandonar sus dichosos cuerpos.

Luego de la matanza, tanto Mard y Seilah entraron al cuarto sin inmutarse ante la pérdida de sus tres compañeros. Mard sabía que solo eran unos medios para dar con el faraón y si así podía deshacerse de ellos y a la vez complacer a su señor, no le importaba nada más. Por su parte Seilah era una fiel seguidora de Mard, hacia todo lo que él deseaba y era todo lo que le importaba, si él era feliz ella también lo seria, incluso si para que lo fuera significara dar su propia vida. Incluso así lo haría, es por eso que ahora sabía que solo tenía que ayudar al faraón para que él fuera feliz.

\- Mi señor.. – Le hablo Mard, mientras corría un poco el cuerpo de uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo – Está todo listo para salir rumbo a Magnolia de inmediato..

\- Muy bien.. – Respondió el faraón volviendo su brazo a la normalidad – Sera mejor salir.. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con dos personas..

Luego de decir aquello, con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, salieron de esa habitación del terror, donde las últimas tres víctimas habían caído. Ahora el demonio mismo viajaba a otra ciudad donde se encontraría con las culpables de su retraso ante el máximo poder. Pero la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y esta vez no lo desaprovecharía como antes, ahora nadie lo detendría, destruiría todo aquel que lo desafiara, pero sobre todo, ganaría el máximo poder y acabaría con los endemoniados guerreros que lo habían traicionado.

 **/-/**

 **Hola! Que tal están? Bueno aquí está el cap 7.. No me decidía si subirlo o no porque pareciera que no gusto tanto el anterior.. O eso pensé pero me llegaron dos review ii eso significa que si gusto o por lo menos dos quieren que lo continúe ii lo suba pronto XD.. Bueno ya en el próximo cap. veremos al faraón en Magnolia, lo que significa… Sip.. Efectivamente.. Será el último cap.. Por fin una historia que termino XD.**

 **Como siempre digo, los datos que pueda usar sobre este Egipto antiguo, son solo para leer ii disfrutar más que para tomarlos en cuenta. Las cosas pueden ii no ser ciertas así que no se guíen demasiado de lo que escribo.**

 **Si veo que les gusta, subiré el último cap. el sábado a la tarde de mi país sino será el próximo martes.**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Besazos a todos los que me lean!**

 **ii aquí los saluditos!**

 **Esme-Joycy09! Qué bueno que te encante! Gracias por la review :)**

 **Lucy Dragnel! Perdón por la demora pero lo subí! Jeje espero que te guste.. Gracias por la review :)**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La reunión entre los guerreros y el escriba se había dado en el peor momento para los guerreros de fuego y de metal. Las mujeres que amaban, las únicas de hecho, se encontraban inconscientes y heridas en la cama de la más pequeña de los guerreros. Por suerte su vida no corría ningún riesgo ya que Wendy se había encargado de curarlas casi al instante, pero aún no habían reaccionado, al igual que ninguna de las marcas en sus cuerpos, habían desaparecido. Por ahora solo podían esperar pero la reunión era de manera urgente, a la vez que, gracias a los dichos de Laxus, sabían que el tema principal era que ya todos sabían que ellas eran las mismas sacerdotisas de la otra época. Podían suponer quien es que había dado la información pero lo cierto es que no podían negarlo. Habían prometido informar cuando estuviesen seguros de quienes eran pero por primera vez, querían ser egoístas con el mundo y poder compartir algo de sus tiempos juntos. No sabían cuando podía acabar todo y tener al faraón pisándole los talones, hacía que el miedo fuera mayor ya que no querían perderlas de nuevo y harían todo por evitar que la misma historia se repitiera cuando era tan doloroso todo aquello.

Sin ánimos de escuchar a nada ni a nadie, llegaron hasta las oficinas y se dirigieron a la de su jefe. Ahí dentro los esperaban todos, más de una mirada que se dirigía a ellos era con algo de lastima pero a la vez con reproche de perder tanto tiempo.

Como siempre el primero en hablar fue el más anciano pero rápidamente Erick tomo la palabra pero sus dichos solo lograban enfurecer más y más a los guerreros que sabían para que fueron llamados. Todos parecían solo ver la solución más rápida. La misma solución que hace miles de años les causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento por no poder evitarlo. Hoy podían y eso era lo que harían, evitarían que ese sacrificio se volviera a cumplir cuando no había por que hacerlo. Ellos eran los guardianes, ellos eran los guerreros y era su responsabilidad, su deber, no el de ellas. Ellas nunca debieron morir sino ser ellos, ellos debieron caer ante las garras del faraón por no poder defender al pueblo que tanto les había dado ni a ellas que vieron que la única salida era dar su vida a cambio de la de todos.

La discusión parecía no ir a ningún lado, pero el saber que ellas no eran conscientes de quienes eran, les hizo tener esperanza de que no pedirían sus vidas de nuevo, pero con lo que no contaron es que la aparición de las sacerdotisas en el lugar, les indicara que ya no había vuelta atrás y que todo se repetiría.

Las sacerdotisas habían llegado hasta la oficina donde se reunían todos, solo para escuchar desde el pasillo, como los insultos, los gritos y uno que otro golpe, salían desde la oficina pero al momento en que llamaron a la puerta todo quedo en silencio. Su presencia en el lugar sorprendió a todos pero más a Natsu y Gajeel que no entendían que hacían en ese lugar cuando hasta hace unas horas, estaban inconscientes en el cuarto de Wendy. Aun así parecía que ninguna de las dos se disponía a darles una explicación a ellos, sino que estaban ahí por lo mismo que ellos. El faraón. Ese maldito tema estaba por costar dos vidas de nuevo sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada.

El rompecabezas que las incluía a ellas, comenzaba a tener sentido luego de sus palabras. Ahora todos entendían el porqué del lugar. Ellas eran la respuesta a todo y los demás solo habían llegado hasta ese lugar para brindarles algún estilo de apoyo. El que se reunieran en Magnolia, había sido obra de los dioses, para asegurarse de que ellas estuviesen sanas y salvas para dar su vida para sellar al faraón como lo habían hecho en un primer momento.

Las reacciones ante ese dato, había provocado diversas reacciones, los gemelos guerreros se mantenían al margen ya que poco y nada podían opinar cuando recién se habían enterado de cómo se habían dado las cosas en ese momento, el anciano y su nieto no estaban del todo contento con lo que sabrían que vendría pero entendían que la situación los superaba a todos y se podía ver en sus ojos que ellas eran las que más sufrían con la decisión tomada. Por otro lado, Erick se sentía algo culpable ya que desde el primer momento él había propuesto esa solución pero al ver la valentía en esas dos pequeñas mujeres, le hizo reconsiderar todo pero ningún camino parecía ser el correcto ante tal dilema, todo parecía indicar la única salida, la muerte y lo peor de todo es que no era cualquier muerte sino de dos sacerdotisas que en ningún momento tuvieron que hacer tal cosa. La más pequeña, como era de esperarse, no pudo evitar llorar ante tales palabras, sabiendo que las volvería a perder por todo este problema que no supieron ver a tiempo. Más de una vez pensó que hubiese pasado si ella hubiese prestado más atención en el palacio, para evitar la oscuridad con su adorado faraón, pero tristemente el "que hubiese" ya no existía, las cosas habían pasado y lamentablemente iban a volver a pasar. Por último, la reacción casi predecible, había sido la de Natsu y Gajeel que para nada estaban de acuerdo con semejante idea, pero ellas parecían ignorarlos por completo, es mas si no fuese porque ellos las tomaron de los hombros para que voltearan a verlos, no lo hubiesen hecho por propia voluntad.

Pero por más que gritaran, se enojara o insultara, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Ellas volverían a irse de su lado y otra vez no iba a poder hacer nada. Ante tal impotencia, salieron a los golpes de esa oficina que se había vuelto sofocante por todo lo que se había hablado en ese lugar.

La única salida era la más triste y nada podía evitarlo. Las sacerdotisas por más que sufrían por todo, esta vez sí estaban agradecidas de que por lo menos esta vez podían despedirse y guardar en sus corazones y en sus cuerpos, el recuerdo de haber compartido su tiempo con ellos aunque haya sido extremadamente corto.

Sin más que decir o que hacer, le pidieron a los presentes que les entregaran las dagas que sabían estaban no solo en ese lugar, sino que en el poder de alguno de los guerreros pero desgraciadamente, los que la tenían, eran los que estaban completamente en contra con tal decisión. Aun así prometieron hablar con ellos y tratar de llegar a un seudo acuerdo para que el bien de la humanidad prevaleciera.

En otra parte del mundo, específicamente en Egipto, el faraón estaba contento de por fin haber dado con las dos mujeres culpables de su largo descanso. Ahora solo le queda ir hasta allí para poner fin a la larga espera y ser el único ser supremo con un poder inimaginable que haría que todos estén a sus pies y que nadie se atreviera si quiera a pensar en traicionarlo. Ya había gobernado con bondad y armonía y solo había conseguido que quisieran derrocarlo, ahora era tiempo de gobernar con miedo y sufrimiento para asegurarse de que nadie lo traicionara. Los arreglos estuvieron listo al instante y partieron sin más a Magnolia, claro que ahora el grupo era menor ya que el faraón se había encargado de aligerar el equipo pero eso nada importaba al arqueólogo y su asistente. Ellos solo velaban por el faraón y por nadie más, mientras él estuviese feliz y los guiara hacia un nuevo mundo, nada ni nadie más importaba.

Mard se había encargado de contratar un avión privado para así llegar más rápido a destino y para evitar que vieran al faraón, cosa que este agradeció perdonándole la vida. Si tenía que ser sincero, una vez que tuviese en su mano el cuello de las sacerdotisas, ya nada ni nadie más le importaría y no tendría problema en seguir aligerando el grupo para quedar solamente él, pero lo cierto es que lo necesitaba para así manejarse en este tiempo que había cambiado todo tan radicalmente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado de ver.

De vuelta en Magnolia, las sacerdotisas salieron del inmenso edificio y se dirigieron a la playa de estacionamiento donde encontraron a los guerreros bastante molestos por toda la situación y por cómo se había dado todo. Ambos parecían compartir ese trágico momento pero en un completo silencio, uno a cada lado de sus vehículos.

A Natsu se lo podía ver a un lado de su auto, con la frente apoyada en el techo del mismo como queriendo controlar su enojo. Por su parte, Gajeel estaba apoyando la espalda completamente en la puerta del conductor, a la vez que fumaba un cigarrillo y tiraba el humo al cielo, también tratando de controlar su enojo. A decir verdad, las sacerdotisas no vieron que a unos metros, un auto estaba completamente destruido, con golpes y partes derretidas, pero lo cierto es que después de tremendoza descarga de energía, se sentían un poco más calmo y sabiendo que ellas saldrían tarde o temprano por las dichosas dagas doradas que estaban en sus poder pero ellos aun debatían si dárselas o no. Ahora se lamentaban no haberlas destruido en su momento, pensando que era el único recuerdo que les quedaba de ellas, si lo hubiesen hecho, ahora no tendrían que preocuparse, aunque dudaban que siendo algo creado por los dioses, sería difícil de destruir o casi imposible.

\- Gajeel.. – Lo llamo Levy con calma y un dolor palpable en su garganta. Lo cierto es que nada de eso era fácil para ninguno pero el "deber" volvía a aparecer como siempre.

\- Natsu.. – Lo llamo Lucy igual de angustiada que su amiga, parecía ser que el amor que sentían seguiría siendo imposible por siempre.

Ninguno de los hombres dijeron nada, ni siquiera las miraron como ellas habían hecho lo mismo con ellos dentro de la oficina. Se sentían molestos, defraudados y por sobretodo, dolidos. Tenían la esperanza de que todo sería distinto pero ahí se veían de nuevo solo para que la despedida sea mucho más dolorosa que la primera.

\- Tienen que escucharnos.. – Trato de razonar Lucy ya que su amiga intento hablar pero nada salía de su garganta.

\- Sabes Gajeel.. – Comenzó a hablar Natsu como si ellas no estuviesen – Ahora que lo pienso no sé dónde quedo esa daga vieja..

\- Lo mismo estaba por decirte Salamander.. – Dijo Gajeel del mismo modo que el pelirosa ignoraba a las mujeres – Quizás estén perdidas por algún lado.. O destruidas..

\- Son solo un artículo viejo y sin sentido.. – Respondió Natsu haciendo lo posible por no mirar a Lucy.

\- Un artículo que debió perderse hace miles de años.. – Respondió Gajeel sin quitar la vista del cielo celeste que en cierta forma le recordaba el cabello de Levy, eso hizo que frunciera más el ceño de lo que ya estaba.

\- Sa.. Sabemos.. Que ustedes las tienen.. – Dijo Levy tratando de hablar tranquilamente pero la voz se le quebraba por la actitud de los hombres frente a ellas.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo Salamander? – Pregunto Gajeel ignorándolas por completo.

\- Nada.. – Respondió Natsu mientras abría la puerta de su vehículo.

\- Es.. Espera Natsu! – Dijo Lucy yendo hasta la puerta del pelirosa pero este ya la había cerrado y se disponía a arrancar el auto y salir de ese lugar.

Levy vio atenta el movimiento del pelirosa y su amiga y no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, luego volteo a ver a Gajeel y vio que hacía lo mismo. Corrió de igual forma para que abriera la puerta y se dignara a escucharla pero parecían hacer oído sordo a sus dichos.

\- Gajeel abre la puerta por favor! – Grito Levy mientras tiraba de la puerta pero el seguro impedía que pudiese hacer algo.

El ruido del motor, alerto a ambas amigas que no podían dejar que se vayan de esa forma, no solo por el hecho de que necesitaban las dagas, sino porque también les dolía completamente sus actitudes. No querían irse de ese mundo sin poder decirse las cosas que en su momento no pudieron. Sin decir nada de lo que realmente sentían o pensaban. No solo ellos sufrían sino que ellas también y aunque su sufrimiento terminaría cuando esas dagas volvieran a estar clavadas en sus pechos, ellos también morirían de tristeza y dolor para seguir vagando por el mundo mientras que ellas no podrían hacer nada.

Cuando vieron que no pensaban apagar sus vehículos, corrieron frente a los vehículos y parándose frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos, evitaron que salieran a toda velocidad del lugar pero lo cierto es que habían logrado avanzar un poco para luego clavar los frenos al ver que ellas estaban al frente.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Luce?! – Grito Natsu saliendo del auto – Por poco te atropello.. ¿Qué estás loca?

\- Enana! ¡¿Qué demonios intentas?! – Grito Gajeel saliendo del vehículo – Por poco te atropello! ¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?! – Dijo bastante molesto.

Levy se tensó ante las palabras del moreno, ella no quería morir pero era su deber, aun así y con esos sentimientos encontrados, lo miro fijamente para que supiese que lo que diría no era ninguna broma y que la debía tomar en serio.

\- Intento hablar contigo idiota! – Grito Levy.

\- Natsu no seas un inmaduro.. Tenemos que hablar.. – Dijo Lucy sintiendo que lo que Gajeel le decía a Levy era lo mismo que pensaba Natsu pero él no lo había dicho con esas palabras.

Ambos hombres cerraron con fuerza la puerta de sus vehículos y buscaban la forma de descargar toda la ira que tenían pero ya no quedaba otro auto para destrozar. Las sacerdotisas aprovecharon aquello para correr rápidamente al lado del acompañante y se subieron a los vehículos y se quedaron ahí. Sabían que si ellos no querían hablar, los seguirían a donde ellos fueran hasta que hablaran. Al sentir el ruido de una nueva puerta cerrarse, ambos hombres voltearon a ver y vieron a sus amadas en sus autos con el cinturón puesto y todo.

\- ¿Luce que haces? – Pregunto un poco más tranquilo Natsu.

\- Enana.. Bájate ahora mismo.. – Dijo Gajeel agotado, toda la situación lo estaba llevando al límite y era desgastante mantener la compostura.

Las sacerdotisas no dijeron ni una palabra y los guerreros entendieron a que estaban jugando. Podían pasar los días, los años, los milenios pero ellos podían entenderlas sin decir una palabra. Estaba claro que ellas no se bajarían del auto y que irían a donde ellos fueran con tal de hablar. Hablar de algo que ya estaba decidido pero ellos no aceptaban.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos volvieron a sus lugares y arrancaron los vehículos, sabiendo a donde irían y si ellas no pensaban bajarse, los acompañarían.

El camino había estado en completo silencio. Levy cada tanto miraba a Gajeel y podía ver su ceño fruncido como lo recordaba cada vez que se molestaba por algo, aun podía ver al antiguo guerrero en él pero nada podía hacer para cambiar la situación. Por su parte Lucy evitaba mirar a Natsu, no estaba del todo convencida de lo que le diría a fin de cuentas cuando llegaran a destino, pero Natsu si se deleitaba con la vista. Siempre que el camino se lo permitía, se le quedaba mirando sin creer aunque ella estaba ahí con él pero solo volvía a su lado para irse.

Rápidamente, llegaron a los hogares de los guerreros. Levy ya conocía la casa de Gajeel así que de por si durante el camino, fue consiente de a dónde iban, pero Lucy si se sorprendió con la casa de Natsu. No había duda de lo lujosa que era pero a la vez, súper acogedora.

Natsu espero que Lucy saliera del vehículo para cerrarlo y luego dirigirse hasta su casa. La rubia lo siguió y cuando estuvieron dentro Natsu le indico que lo esperara en la sala.

Lucy se dirigió al lugar indicado y lo espero tranquilamente hasta que lo vio aparecer con dos vasos y una jarra de jugo, dejo todo en la mesa ratona que había en el centro y se sentó a su lado en el sillón pero a una distancia considerable.

\- Sabes.. – Empezó a hablar Natsu para romper ese silencio incomodo que no le gustaba – Pensé que esta vez seria todo distinto..

\- Yo también lo quería Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy abrazándose a si misma sin darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

\- Ey.. Luce.. No llores.. – Dijo Natsu mientras la abrazaba para que se sintiera mejor – No.. No tienes que hacerlo.. Seguro hay otra..

\- No hay otra forma.. – Lo corto Lucy agarrando su camisa con fuerza para que no se alejara de ella – Ni siquiera debería estar viva en un primer momento..

\- No digas eso.. No eres un simple sacrificio y nada más.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se separa un poco para limpiar su rostro con delicadeza – Tu eres más que eso Lucy..

\- No quiero hacerlo Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy pero viendo que sus palabras podían darle falsas esperanzas, decidió seguir hablando – No quiero pero debo Natsu.. Es mi deber..

\- No lo es.. Demonios Lucy no es tu deber nada de esto! – Grito Natsu mientras se paraba – Se supone que yo soy el guerrero.. Nosotros somos los guerreros y no ustedes! No tú!

\- No seré un guerrero pero también fui elegida por los dioses Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy tratando de que entienda aunque ni ella podía entender lo que pasaba.

\- Demonios! – Gruño Natsu mientras se giraba.

\- Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy mientras le tomaba del brazo para girarlo y que la mirara – Por lo menos esta vez tuvimos más tiempo que antes.. Aunque no haya sido la intención de los dioses, estoy feliz de haber tenido una segunda oportunidad contigo..

Luego de esas palabras, Lucy abrazo con fuerza a Natsu sintiendo que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y en cierta forma era de ese modo. Natsu también abrazo con fuerza a Lucy, esperando que de ese modo, quedara todo su ser impregnado en su cuerpo. Poco a poco rompieron el abrazo para mirarse con amor y desesperación a los ojos. Sin hacerse esperar, Natsu corto toda distancia y beso con desesperación a Lucy, la cual respondió de la misma manera y se dirigieron hasta el cuarto del pelirosa donde no saldrían de ahí en toda la noche ni en toda la mañana si es que podían. Solo podían tener en la cabeza, que necesitaban del otro y que si era el último momento que compartirían, lo querían hacer siendo uno solo.

En otra parte, Levy se encontraba en el hogar de Gajeel que ya lo conocía por la noche anterior. Quiso hablar con Gajeel cuando apenas entraron pero él simplemente se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un vaso y beber algo de whisky que había quedado de la noche anterior en la mesada de la cocina.

\- Gajeel.. – Intento hablar Levy pero el moreno simplemente paso por su lado ignorándola completamente.

Lo vio ir hasta el sillón de la sala mientras tomaba y le molesto muchísimo la indiferencia del moreno.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que yo estoy feliz con tener que morir de nuevo?! – Le grito Levy, harta de su actitud – ¿Crees que quiero alejarme de nuevo de tu lado? ¡¿Menos ahora que pudimos estar como dos personas normales sin miedo a las responsabilidades que tenemos?!

\- Responsabilidades.. Deberes.. Es todo lo que puedes decir ¿no? – Dijo Gajeel dejando el vaso en la mesa y parándose frente a ella.

\- ¡¿Solo eso dirás?! – Grito Levy mientras golpeaba el pecho del moreno – ¿Solo eso me dirás cuando te digo como me siento? – Pregunto mientras lloraba en el pecho del moreno.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Pregunto Gajeel apartándose de ella – Diga lo que diga harás lo que quieras.. Como aquella vez..

\- Era el único modo Gajeel! – Levy no había gritado tanto en su vida pero parecía ser la única forma de que él la escuchara – Cuando vi como el faraón te golpeaba sin parar en ese momento, sentí que mi vida se acababa.. Sentí que te perdería para siempre..

\- Pues.. Yo no solo lo sentí sino que lo viví.. – Dijo Gajeel molesto – Supongo que si fuera una competencia te gane..

\- No pretendía que me ganaras Gajeel.. Solo quería que vivieras.. No quería verte morir en manos del faraón ni en las manos de nadie.. – Dijo Levy agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Y lo que yo quiero? – Pregunto Gajeel molesto mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza – Mierda Levy! ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? ¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero perderte de nuevo? Esta vez el faraón no podrá hacer nada.. Yo me encargare de eso.. Incluso están los demás..

\- Gajeel no se puede evitar.. Sé que eres fuerte pero la oscuridad del faraón es muy grande y no podemos dejar que logre ganar más poder.. – Dijo Levy tomando las manos de Gajeel para que dejara de apretar tan fuerte – De todas maneras él vendrá por mí.. Por nosotras.. Eso no lo puedes cambiar..

\- Pero puedo protegerte.. – Dijo Gajeel soltando sus manos – Déjame que te cuide Lev.. Yo.. Yo no quiero que esto se acabe..

\- Sabes.. – Dijo Levy llevando una mano al rostro del moreno para acariciarlo – A pesar de todo estoy tranquila.. Tranquila y agradecida de que aunque sea.. Esta vez pude compartir mi tiempo contigo..

Levy le regalo una tierna sonrisa que termino de desarmar al pelinegro, haciendo que la abrazara con fuerza, para no dejarla ir. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea tenerla a su lado y por lo menos ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza sintiendo que podía ser el último momento mientras el faraón estuviese en sus vidas. Cuando se separaron apenas, Gajeel se dirigió directo a sus labios y comenzó a besarla con desesperación queriendo recordar lo más que pudiese de su cuerpo, las caricias no se hicieron esperar y sin decir una palabra, se dirigieron al cuarto del pelinegro donde se volverían uno para así recordarse cuando lo que tenía que pasar, pasara.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba en toda la ciudad. Los guerreros se habían levantado primero luego de la noche de amor que habían tenido con sus respectivas sacerdotisas. Se cambiaron rápidamente y dándole un beso en los labios a sus mujeres, salieron del cuarto listos para preparar el desayudo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, las sacerdotisas se despertaron por el delicioso aroma que llegaba hasta el cuarto.

Lucy sintió que el estómago le gruñía por el hambre así que buscando que ponerse, quiso salir del cuarto pero no encontraba sus ropas debido a la noche de pasión que habían tenido. Lo único que encontró a mano fue la camisa que llevaba Natsu el día anterior así que se colocó aquella prenda.

Llego hasta la cocina donde estaba Natsu y lo espero en el borde de la puerta. Lo podía ver bastante animado a comparación de cómo había estado el día anterior.

\- Buen día.. – Saludo Lucy.

\- Oh Hola luce.. – Saludo Natsu con una sonrisa – Ven.. Prepare el desayuno..

Sin decir nada más, ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida que había preparado el pelirosa. En otra parte, en el hogar de Gajeel, Levy se despertaba perezosamente cuando sintió el olorcito que provenía de la cocina seguramente. Busco su ropa para ponérsela pero cuando vio la camisa de Gajeel la tomo y olio el perfume del pelinegro que tanto le gustaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ponerse esa prenda para salir a su encuentro. Cuando llego a la cocina, pudo escucharlo como este cantaba una canción sobre el desayuno que le pareció sumamente extraña y graciosa pero aun así le gustaba, sobretodo su voz era lo que más la atrapaba.

\- Linda canción.. – Dijo Levy mientras entraba a la cocina e iba a la mesa.

\- Gracias enana Gihi.. – Agradeció Gajeel – Siéntate rápido que prepare el desayuno y se enfría..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Levy con una sonrisa.

\- Hoy parece que tendremos un buen día.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras veía el sol brillar por la ventana.

\- Puede ser.. – Respondió Levy – O quizás es solo la calma antes de la tormenta.. – Pensó.

El desayuno termino para todos y cuando se disponían a limpiar todo, vieron como la luz del sol empezaba a desaparecer y una espesa oscuridad se había hecho presente cuando el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

La gente en la calle salía de sus vehículos para ver lo que parecía ser un extraño fenómeno natural que nunca antes se había dado. Las gentes en sus casas salían a las calles para ver mejor como la oscuridad había llegado. Varios filmaban y sacaban fotos a la vez que reían y comentaban que todo era muy extraño.

\- El día se volvió de noche.. – Dijo Lucy mirando el cielo desde el balcón de la casa de Natsu – Natsu.. Esto no es normal..

Natsu escucho lo que Lucy decía y era cierto, pero sobretodo podía sentir la presencia del faraón en la ciudad, el hecho de que todo se oscureciera solo podía significar su llegada y no podía permitir que Lucy muriera. Rápidamente entro a la casa y comenzó a buscar su celular y llaves para Salir pero la llamada de uno de sus amigos apareció justo.

\- Natsu! – Grito Laxus del otro lado de la línea – Ven lo más rápido posible a la oficina.. El faraón esta de camino.. Él está en la ciudad!

Luego de eso la llamada se cortó abruptamente y Natsu se tensó de inmediato, había gritado tanto el rubio que Lucy lo había escuchado sin necesidad de ponerlo en altavoz.

\- Tengo que irme.. – Dijo el pelirosa fingiendo que ella no había escuchado nada.

\- Natsu espérame.. Yo voy contigo.. Solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme y vamos.. – Dijo Lucy pero podía ver que él no pensaba aceptar – ¿Me.. Me esperaras cierto..?

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo forzando una sonrisa extremadamente falsa.

Lucy sabía que no era cierto pero tenía que cambiarse ya que no podía salir de aquella forma a la calle. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de Natsu pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como él cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave y todo. Volvió hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla para que le abriera.

\- Natsu! – Grito mientras golpeaba la puerta sin parar.

\- Lo siento Lucy.. – Dijo por lo bajo Natsu – No voy a perderte de nuevo..

Y sin decir más salió rumbo a la oficina ya que las cosas parecían solo empeorar. En otro lado, Levy y Gajeel también se sorprendieron por la espesa oscuridad que había caído sobre la ciudad y que solo podía significar una cosa.

\- Él.. Él está aquí.. – Dijo Levy asombrada.

Pero antes de que Gajeel pudiese responder algo, su teléfono sonó y se asustó de ver quien era. Rápidamente atendió y pudo escuchar gritos del otro lado de la línea que lo alerto tanto a él como a Levy.

\- Wendy! – Grito Gajeel nervioso.

\- Gajeel! Ven rápido a la oficina!.. El faraón esta en..! – Poco pudo decir Wendy por que la llamada se cortó.

\- Mierda.. – Dijo Gajeel tomando las llaves de su auto.

\- Gajeel espera! – Grito Levy – Deja que me cambie y vamos..

Gajeel vio como Levy se alejaba al cuarto a cambiarse y sabía que ella quería acompañarlo pero lo haría para morir y él no podía permitirlo. Antes de que ella saliera, salió por la puerta y cerro todo para que no pudiese salir. Todo el tiempo que ganara para evitar que ella hiciera lo que pensaba hacer, era bueno para él. Cuando Levy estuvo lista, vio que estaba completamente sola en el lugar y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Gajeel? – Pregunto pero nadie respondió, rápidamente tomo su celular y lo llamo esperando que contestara, luego de unos segundo sintió que la llamada era respondida pero nadie hablaba – ¿Gajeel dónde estás?

\- Lo siento enana.. – Dijo Gajeel para luego colgar la llamada, si iba a morir, por lo menos lo haría recordando su voz.

\- Gajeel! – Grito Levy pero de nada sirvió ya que el pelinegro había cortado la llamada.

Sin saber que hacer comenzó a buscar por toda la casa para tratar de encontrar el único objeto que le serviría para evitar que él muriera o que cualquiera muriera pero no encontró nada. Desesperada como se encontraba, llamo a su amiga que era la única que podía ayudarla.

\- Lucy! – Grito desesperada Levy.

\- Levy no la encuentro! – Grito del mismo modo Lucy – No está en su casa..

\- Gajeel tampoco la tiene aquí y lo peor de todo es que me encerró en su casa y él se fue a enfrentarlo.. No solo él, los demás también..

\- Lo sé! – Lucy se estaba desesperando y no sabía que hacer – Natsu también me encerró.. Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar la daga antes de que sea.. – Dijo pero luego se detuvo cuando vio por la ventana.

\- ¿De que sea que Lucy? – Pregunto Levy preocupada por el repentino silencio de su amiga.

\- Mira por la ventana más cercana que tengas.. – Dijo Lucy impresionada.

Levy le hizo caso y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder por la impresión y el miedo. Bolas gigantes en llamas se dirigían a la ciudad y parecía que no había nada que pudiese detenerlas. Los gritos de la gente se hicieron sentir y el pánico recorrió a todos por igual al no entender que era lo que sucedía.

\- Lucy hay que ir a las oficinas.. – Dijo temblando Levy – Gajeel una vez dijo que él solo tenía dos lugares a donde ir siempre.. O su casa o su oficina.. Quizás ahí..

\- Ahí tienen que estar.. – Completo Lucy – Sal como puedas y nos vemos ahí lo más pronto posible..

Sin decir nada más ambas cortaron la llamada y buscaron desesperadamente la manera de salir de esas casas pero no encontraron llaves de repuesto ni nada. Su única salida eran las ventanas y sin pensarlo demasiado, saltaron por ahí para tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible hasta las oficinas donde por lo visto el faraón había llegado.

En las oficinas, todos los guerreros podían ver como el cielo amenazaba con esas bolas de fuego que estaban tan prontas a impactarse contra la ciudad. Todos estaban listos para defender a las personas del lugar y estaban atentos a por donde vendría el faraón ya que su presencia era cada vez más cercana.

\- ¿Que haremos con las bolas de fuego? – Pregunto Wendy nerviosa a Laxus – Son demasiadas para pararlas todas..

\- El abuelo esta en ello.. – Respondió el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho como a la espera del faraón.

Wendy miro en lo alto del edificio y pudo verlo al anciano que parecía estar concentrándose en algo importante pero las bolas cada vez estaban más cerca.

\- Laxus.. – Dijo la menor pero se calló al instante.

Wendy miro al anciano y pudo ver como con rápidos movimientos de mano, un conjuro nunca antes visto para sus ojos, apareció sobre la cabeza de todos que se extendió hasta los cielos creando una barrera que evito que las bolas impactaran en la ciudad, dando un efecto de fuegos artificiales. Además de que la gente que estaba corriendo por el pánico se quedaba completamente quieta en el lugar.

\- ¿Eso lo hizo el abuelo? – Pregunto sorprendida Wendy a Laxus.

\- Todo el que no sea de esta época puede moverse.. El resto no.. – Dijo Laxus – Estén en guardia! – Grito – Él está cada vez más cerca..

Los otros cinco guerreros se pusieron en guardia y solo podían esperar el momento en que llegara de una vez por todas, el faraón. Laxus vio como todos estaban concentrados y sobretodo Gajeel y Natsu estaban decididos a acabar con él. Solo podía esperar que todo resultara para así evitar que más vidas se perdieran. El rubio se puso en alerta y pudo ver como a su lado Wendy hacia lo mismo, en su momento todos evitaron que ella entrara en la pelea pero esta vez parecía que ella iba a participar de todos modos. Cuando quiso decirle algo, ella leyendo sus pensamientos le hablo primero.

\- No.. No quiero que mueran.. Ni ellas ni ninguno de nosotros.. Tampoco la gente de esta época.. – Dijo segura Wendy – Peleare con todos ustedes..

\- Esta bien.. – Acepto Laxus – Pero si esto se sale de control quiero que te vayas hasta que todo haya acabado.. Ya sea para bien o.. Para mal..

Poco pudo responder Wendy cuando sintieron una maquiavélica risa que resonó por toda la ciudad. Buscaron por todos lados y a lo lejos pudieron ver tres figuras paradas sobre la terraza del edificio del frente. Al instante todos se pusieron en guardia mirando a las personas que ahí se encontraban. Rápidamente reconocieron al faraón y aunque querían negarlo, todos se tensaron y un leve escalofrío les recorrió a todos por igual. Incluso Laxus y Erick se pusieron más tenso de lo normal ya que aún recordaban cuando no habían podido hacer nada en su momento y no sabían si ahora lo podrían hacer.

Al lado del faraón se encontraban quietos, los que suponían eran parte del grupo que ayudaron a despertar al demonio en persona. Sabían que eran más en el grupo ese pero no podían descartar la idea de que el mismísimo faraón se hubiese desecho de ellos si es que no les servía o si simplemente le dio la gana de acabar con sus vidas.

El silencio que había en toda la ciudad debido al conjuro del anciano, hizo que su risa se sintiera más profundamente, sin importarle sus dos seguidores, salto desde la terraza del edificio y cayo de pie en la calle, generando un inmenso cráter en el lugar del aterrizaje. Cuando el polvo que provoco el impacto empezó a disiparse, pudieron verlo tal cual lo recordaban al momento en que fue convertido en arcilla, solamente que esta vez podían ver más maldad en todo su ser y hasta podían imaginar a la cantidad de personas que fueron víctimas de sus garras desde que despertó.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Pregunto con voz gruesa el faraón sin inmutarse de volver a ver a sus guerreros.

Natsu y Gajeel se tensaron cuando escucharon su voz de nuevo y sobretodo porque sabían perfectamente a quien o quienes estaba buscando pero ellos no dejarían que se acerquen a ellas. Iban a dar todo de sí para así terminar con él de una vez por todas.

\- Ustedes me servían! – Grito el faraón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo estremecer a los más jóvenes.

Wendy se sentía mal de verlo de aquella forma y sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, ella comenzó a caminar hasta el faraón. No podía verlo de esa forma cuando él se había comportado tan bien con ella.

\- ¿Porque?.. – Dijo Wendy con angustia en su voz y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – ¿Porque hace esto faraón?..

\- Wendy vuelve en este instante aquí! – Grito Laxus preocupado por la seguridad de la menor.

Poco pudo hacer la menor ya que el faraón, a una velocidad increíble, quedo frente a la menor y desde sus disparejas alturas pudieron verse a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Ustedes me traicionaron primero.. – Dijo el faraón para luego pegarle en la boca del estómago con el puño cerrado mandándola a volar varios metros.

Rogue y Sting corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para evitar que la menor se golpeara más con los edificios.

\- WENDY! – Gritaron Natsu, Gajeel, Erick y Laxus mientras veían como los otros dos la socorrían.

Luego de ver que ellos la ayudaban a ponerse de pie, se quedaron más tranquilos, pero Wendy poco podía mantenerse así ya que el golpe le había afectado mucho pero más que nada le afecto que haya sido su adorado faraón. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos y no eran precisamente por el golpe, dolía ver en lo que se había convertido y en lo que era capaz de hacer. Tocio un poco de sangre y ayudándose de los gemelos se apoyó en un muro para tratar de recuperarse.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer.. – La regaño Sting preocupado por su salud.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Wendy? – Pregunto preocupado Rogue.

\- Lo.. Lo siento mucho.. – Dijo Wendy a duras penas por la falta de aire que le provoco el golpe – Yo debía intentarlo..

-Wendy.. – Dijo Rogue con pena por la menor – Él ya no es el mismo así que no te arriesgues de esa forma..

\- Quédate alejada.. – Dijo Sting – No te arriesgues innecesariamente..

Wendy solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como sus amigos casi hermanos se iban para volver a colocarse frente al faraón junto a los otros. Natsu quiso correr hasta el faraón para golpearlo por haber herido a Wendy cuando ella era la más cercana a él, cuando ella siempre velo por su bienestar, pero no pudo ya que el faraón levanto su mano y de pronto de su cuerpo comenzó a caer arena que podían reconocerla del desierto. Parecía no tener fin dicha arena pero luego de ella empezaron a emerger, como antes, los dragones con los que una vez habían peleado. Realmente parecían revivir el mismo día con una que otra diferencia.

\- Ustedes me traicionaron.. – Dijo el faraón mientras emergían los dragones a su alrededor – Y ahora se interponen en mi camino..

Luego de decirles eso, el fuerte rugido de los dragones se hizo escuchar en todos lados. Rápidamente Laxus y Erick miraron al alrededor para ver cuantos civiles había para proteger ya que no podían moverse para salir de la peligrosa zona.

\- Defiendan a los civiles que no pueden moverse! – Indico Laxus rápidamente sabiendo cual sería la orden que el faraón le daría a sus invocaciones.

\- Ataquen sin misericordia! – Grito el faraón.

Los seis guerreros se abrieron paso para defender a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños que se encontraban en el lugar y que no podían hacer mucho por sus propias vidas. Gajeel y Natsu, golpearon a los dragones que se encontraban por su camino para llegar al faraón que los miraba entretenido como si todo se tratara de un juego diabólico para él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la risa del faraón desapareció para fruncir el ceño por lo que sus sentidos le indicaban.

\- Ustedes.. – Dijo con fastidio el faraón – Ustedes huelen a ellas..

\- No sé qué es lo que dice.. – Dijo Natsu sin poder evitar tratarlo con respeto a pesar de que no lo merecía.

\- No pueden ocultarlo.. – Respondió el faraón – ¿Díganme dónde están?

\- No tenemos nada que ocultar.. – Dijo Gajeel en guardia para atacar.

\- Igual acabare con ellas.. Por más que las escondan.. – Dijo riendo el faraón – Es más sé que están cerca..

Ante esas palabras Gajeel y Natsu se preocuparon de que él diera con ellas sin que lo pudieran evitar. Rápidamente, comenzaron a pelear contra él para evitar que saliera de ese sector y que no fuera contra ellas.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de la ciudad, corrían a todo lo que podían Lucy y Levy para llegar hasta el centro donde se encontraba las oficinas donde trabajaban los guerreros en esta época. Por el camino podían ver a todos congelados y que las bolas de fuego nunca impactaron con la ciudad pero no entendían como es que paso todo aquello. Sabían que la respuesta estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraban las dagas. Cuando habían ido a esas oficinas sintieron el poder de las dagas pero su primera idea era que tanto Gajeel como Natsu las tenían pero en su poder, cosa que no era así, ellos las tenían escondidas en alguna parte de ese edificio. Al cabo de unos minutos ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo a la oficina y vieron como a pocos metros el mismo escenario de antes, se repetía. Podían ver como el faraón había invocado de nuevo a sus dragones para destruir la ciudad pero esta vez los guerreros defendían mejor la situación, parecía que estaban preparados para lo que suponían ellos ya esperaban. Sin intervenir en las peleas corrieron hasta la entrada del edificio.

Por su parte el faraón se encontraba luchando con los dos guerreros que ocultaban a las sacerdotisas que él buscaba pero sus instintos le hizo mirar para la entrada de un edificio gigante. Ahí las vio corriendo a dentro del edificio tomadas de la mano y supo que tenía que apresurarse para no cometer el mismo error de nuevo pero los guerreros no se lo estaban dejando fácil como en su momento.

\- Solo me estorban.. – Dijo con fastidio el faraón, mientras trasformaba las partes de su cuerpo en las partes del dragón Anubis – No podrán impedir que llegue a ellas..

Ambos guerreros se alarmaron ante la transformación del faraón pero su mayor miedo llego a ellos cuando vieron lo mismo que él veía. Las sacerdotisas habían salido de sus casas y por lo visto sabían perfectamente lo que hacían. Seguramente corrían hasta las oficinas con el fin de encontrar las dagas, ahora tenían dos problemas y ninguno era bueno para ellos, uno era el faraón que estaba decidido a avanzar y acabar con ellas y la otra era que ellas mismas acabarían con sus vidas en el caso de dar con las dagas.

\- Salamander.. – Dijo Gajeel transformando sus brazos en metal para evitar los golpes del faraón.

\- Lo sé.. – Respondió Natsu con fuego en sus puños mientras miraba al faraón.

Sin decir una palabra más entre ellos, se dirigieron a impedirle el paso al faraón para evitar que llegara hasta las mujeres y solo podían esperar terminar con el faraón antes de que ellas cometieran de nuevo la locura de acabar con sus vidas por el bien de todos.

Los golpes iban y venían entre el faraón y ellos y a pesar de ser dos contra uno, el faraón demostraba estar a otro nivel. Su fuerza había sido sobrehumana desde la primera trasformación y ahora solo podían tratar de ganar tiempo para encontrar el modo de acabar con él.

Mientras tanto, Levy y Lucy corrieron por las escaleras que seguramente eran más rápido que el ascensor y llegaron a las oficinas principales, con la respiración entrecortada. Buscaron en todas las puertas los nombres de los guerreros y cuando dieron por fin con ellas, estaban cerrada con llave.

\- Lucy ¿qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto preocupada Levy mientras trataba de tirar la puerta pero era imposible.

\- Déjame pensar.. – Pidió Lucy mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para pensar. Busco con la mirada por todos lados y tomo las sillas que habían por el pasillo – Sal de ahí Levy..

Luego de decir aquello, la peliazul se corrió y entendió la idea de su amiga así que tomando otra silla la ayudo, decir que destrozaron la puerta era decir poco.

\- Espero que no se molesten con nosotras.. – Dijo Lucy entrando por el hueco que hicieron.

\- La puerta parecía buena.. Espero que mi sueldo de maestra me alcance para reponerla.. – Respondió Levy siguiendo a su amiga – Busquemos primero en sus escritorios..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Lucy.

Ambas amigas corrieron hasta los escritorios de los guerreros y empezaron a revolver todo los sectores, sacaron carpetas, libros todo lo que pudiese servir como un escondite secreto. Siguieron con los cajones y no encontraron absolutamente nada, hasta que dieron con uno que no podían abrir. Con solo llevar sus manos hasta ese cajón, el mismo empezaba a brillar, por lo que significaba que ahí se encontraban.

\- Bingo! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Levy y Lucy.

Buscaron cualquier cosa para abrir el cajón ya que no veían llaves por ningún lado y cuando por fin lograron abrirlos, tomaron las dagas que hace miles de años no veían. Seguían siendo igual de doradas con piedras preciosas y aun brillaban pero parecían brillar más que antes.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Levy tomando la daga con las dos manos – Otra vez nos encontramos en la misma situación..

\- Eso me temo.. – Dijo Lucy con angustia en la voz – Pero como la vez anterior, lo haremos por el bien de todos..

\- Lo sé.. – Respondió Levy con una sonrisa amarga – Gracias Lucy..

\- ¿Porque me agradeces? – Pregunto Lucy confundida.

\- Porque a pesar de que nuestras memorias no estaban.. Igual estuviste a mi lado siendo mi mejor amiga de nuevo.. – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Levy.. – Respondió Lucy llorando como su amiga para luego abrazarla con fuerza – No importa cuántas vidas vivamos siempre serás mi mejor amiga.. Hoy y siempre lo serás..

\- Tu también Lucy.. – Dijo Levy abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

Tristemente, una fuerte explosión fuera del edificio se hizo sentir, haciendo temblar todo el edificio. Ambas amigas fueron al ventanal de la oficina para ver que sucedía y pudieron ver como el faraón hería gravemente a Natsu y a Gajeel que seguían poniéndose de pie a pesar de todo.

\- No hay más tiempo.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- Cierto.. – Respondió Levy.

Y sin perder más tiempo, ambas amigas se dirigieron al centro de la oficina y colocándose de rodillas como en aquella vez, alzaron sobre ellas las dagas con todas las intenciones de morir de nuevo. Sus últimos pensamientos eran todos los momentos vividos con los guerreros y eso hizo que sonrieran con nostalgia. Rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse bajaron las dagas a toda velocidad pero una luz brillante hizo que ambas soltaran las dagas y que cayeran frentes suyos.

Cuando la luz disminuyo, ambas miraron al origen de la luz y pudieron ver la figura de la diosa Tueris que se aparecía frente a ellas. La sorpresa era visible en su rostro y no entendían que era lo que sucedía.

\- Sentimos todo esto.. – Se disculpó la diosa.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto confundida Lucy.

\- Nosotras pensamos que de esta forma podríamos detener al faraón como en aquella ocasión.. – Dijo Levy preocupada por lo que podía pasar.

\- Mis niñas.. Mis fieles sacerdotisas.. – Dijo la diosa – Me temo que no podrán sellarlo como aquella vez..

\- ¿Porque? – Pregunto Levy.

\- Lamentablemente no pueden hacerlo.. Sus vidas en esta época cambio tanto que ya no pueden ser un sacrificio.. – Dijo la diosa con pena.

\- ¿Nuestras.. Vidas..? – Dijo Lucy nerviosa, pero luego lo entendió – No.. No somos puras..

Ambas amigas se miraron y entendieron lo que paso para que ya no pudiesen ser sacrificios para pedir la ayuda de los dioses. Sus vidas en este tiempo estaban llenas de malos hábitos, vicios mundanos y sobretodo habían dejado de ser casta como en la otra época. El peso de todas sus actividades cayó de golpe sobre sus hombros y se sintieron que habían fallado al mundo entero. Ahora no había forma de detener al faraón y todo era su culpa.

\- No se sientan culpables.. – Dijo la diosa – Ustedes no eran consciente de ello y nadie las puede culpar por nada de esto.. Pero.. Como habrán notado, las dagas parecen brillar más que antes o ¿me equivoco?

\- Lo notamos.. – Dijeron ambas.

\- Eso es porque el poder de su anterior sacrificio quedo guardado en el interior de la daga.. – Dijo la diosa.

\- ¿Que haremos entonces? – Pregunto Levy – ¿Cómo podemos usar este poder?

\- Solo deben clavar las dagas en el faraón.. – Explico la diosa – Si todo sale como debe ser esta será la última vez que nos veremos..

Las sacerdotisas quisieron decir algo más pero la diosa desapareció apenas termino de hablar. Ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad para acabar con el faraón y no perder la vida en el intento o por lo menos no clavando la daga en sus corazones, pero acercarse tanto al faraón, con la fuerza que tenía y con la oscuridad visible en su ser, hacía que todo fuera una misión imposible.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie y tomaron las dagas para salir del lugar. Solo tenían una oportunidad y no la desperdiciarían. Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y vieron como Gajeel y Natsu peleaban con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el faraón llegara hasta la entrada. Sabían que él estaba tras de ellas pero aun así, verlo de frente y tan cerca, provocaba un escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Podían ver en sus ojos la maldad pura cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Rápidamente escondieron las dagas detrás suyos para que no las viera y permanecieron inmóviles en sus lugares. Natsu y Gajeel fueron conscientes de que ellas se encontraban a tan solo unos pasos pero el faraón de un solo golpe los mando a estrellarse contra un edificio, dejándole así la vía libre para llegar hasta ellas.

\- Lucy.. No.. – Dijo Natsu con pocas fuerzas.

\- Levy.. Corre.. – Dijo Gajeel tosiendo sangre.

Ambas amigas tragaron saliva con dificultad cuando vieron como el faraón acercarse a ellas de a poco con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro. La sangre caía de su mano convertida en garra y estaban seguras de que esa sangre era de los guerreros que amaban. Aun así, trataron de pararse derechas para no mostrar el miedo que fluía por su cuerpo y lo desafiaron con la mirada.

La vista de los guerreros cada vez era más borrosa y solo podían ver como el faraón se acercaba a las sacerdotisas pero estas parecían intentar hacerle frente en vez de correr. Trataron de pararse pero el dolor era demasiado. Estaban seguros de que el faraón les había roto más de un hueso pero aun así insistían en levantarse para salvarlas.

Cuando lograron ponerse de pie, las piernas les temblaban. Gajeel se tomaba del brazo ya que sentía que lo tenía completamente roto, mientras que Natsu se llevaba la mano a un costado de su abdomen donde tenía una hería abierta. Al intentar dar un paso, sintieron una voz débil en sus cabezas que por lo visto no eran los únicos en escucharla ya que todos los guerreros miraron al cielo al oírla.

\- Grandes guerreros.. Soy la diosa Beset.. – Dijo débilmente la diosa – No tengo mucho tiempo.. Ni fuerzas.. Denle todo su poder a los guerreros de fuego y de metal.. Ellos están cerca del faraón y.. Solo así lo destruirán..

Sin aceptar respuesta, la voz dejo de sentirse en la cabeza de los guerreros. Todos miraron para los costados sin entender que hacer, cuando vieron como el faraón se dirigía a las sacerdotisas y tanto Natsu como Gajeel hacían todo lo posible por llegar hasta él a pesar de no tener fuerzas para nada. Rápidamente, todos los demás guerreros se concentraron para poder así transmitirles todo sus poderes.

Gajeel y Natsu podían sentir como todas sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y voltearon a ver como Wendy tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas concentrando todo su poder para transmitírselos. También podían sentir como la misma fuerza de un rayo, llegaba a ellos y la increíble combinación de la luz con la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlos. Por ultimo sintieron el poder destructivo del veneno recorrerles el cuerpo sin dañarlos.

Ambos guerreros sentían que tenían la fuerza de los dioses recorrerles el cuerpo. Natsu rodeo sus puños de fuego que chispeaba con los rayos de Laxus, mientras que Gajeel convirtió sus manos en metal que era rodeado de sombras. Dirigieron sus miradas al faraón que estaba entretenido en acercarse a las sacerdotisas, y nunca fue consiente del nuevo poder que tenían. Rápidamente corrieron hasta él para golpearlo. Fue ahí que por fin, el faraón fue consciente de que estaban cerca así que volteo a verlos.

\- ¿Que? – Dijo confundido el faraón por el repentino poder que desprendían.

\- Ahora Levy! – Grito Lucy a su amiga, para que aprovecharan la distracción del faraón.

En ese momento el faraón se encontró entre medio de las sacerdotisas y de los guerreros, no sabía a quién atacar primero.

\- Acaba con las sacerdotisas! – Le grito Anubis en la cabeza.

Rápidamente giro para enfrentar a las sacerdotisas pero estas ya estaban frente a él y antes de poder moverse, pudo sentir como unas dagas eran incrustadas en su pecho a la vez que dos fuertes puños lo golpeaban por detrás. Comenzó a escupir sangre, a la vez que sentía que todo su cuerpo se convertía en arena de a poco.

\- Esto no.. No puede ser.. – Dijo sin fuerzas el faraón.

\- Este es su fin faraón.. – Dijeron las sacerdotisas.

\- Mal.. Malditas.. – Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Todo el faraón se volvió arena, al igual que las dagas incrustadas en su pecho. Un fuerte viento soplo por las calles, desapareciendo en el ambiente los restos del faraón. Al igual que él, sus invocaciones desaparecieron con el viento. Las sacerdotisas cayeron de rodillas a la calle y no pudieron evitar llorar de la alegría.

\- ¿Se acabó? – Pregunto temerosa Levy.

\- ¿Por fin se fue? – Pregunto Lucy sin poder creerlo.

Los demás guerreros y el anciano, llegaron hasta ellos cuatros y miraban sorprendido todo a su alrededor. No podían creer que por fin había terminado esta pesadilla que llevo miles de años despertar. Por fin podían respirar tranquilos y sin miedo a nada. El cielo volvió a ser igual de celeste que siempre, la oscuridad se había ido por completo y poco a poco la gente congelada comenzó a moverse sin saber que era lo que estaban haciendo. Parecían que no recordaban absolutamente nada de lo sucedido y volvían a sus rutinarias vidas. Algunos se sorprendían por los destrozos de algunos edificios pero nada más, no prestaban tanta atención ya que para ellos solo eran posibles construcciones o destrozos por vandalismos.

\- Por fin se acabó todo.. – Dijo el mayor viendo la ciudad volver a la normalidad.

\- Eso parece.. – Dijeron Laxus y Erick al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Wendy ¿puedes curar nuestras heridas? – Pregunto Sting que tenía uno que otro rasguño.

\- Yo.. Yo no siento ya mis dones.. – Dijo Wendy mirándose las palmas de las manos como si ahí estuviese las respuestas.

Todos los guerreros se sorprendieron ante sus palabras y se miraron a sí mismo. Era cierto lo que decía Wendy, a la vez que eso le pasaba a todos. Sus dones parecían haberse evaporado cuando les dieron sus fuerzas a Gajeel y Natsu. Es más ni ellos tenían sus dones y no entendían que pasaba.

\- ¿Que se supone que significa esto? – Pregunto Laxus a la única persona que podía darle una respuesta.

\- Se podría decir que ustedes sacrificaron sus dones para destruir al faraón.. – Dijo el anciano – Ahora vivirán una vida normal y corriente.. A la vez que será la única..

\- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

\- Si.. – Respondió el mayor – Y ustedes mis niñas.. – Dijo mirando a las sacerdotisas que se encontraban aun de rodillas en el suelo – Me alegro de que esta vez no las perdiéramos por el bien de todos..

Luego de esas palabras, Gajeel y Natsu fueron conscientes de que ellas estaban ahí, vivas como ellos y ahora no había nadie que los separara. Rápidamente, Gajeel sujeto a Levy y abrazándola la levanto por los aires. Levy se aferró al cuello del pelinegro y no pudo evitar seguir llorando por lo que todo significaba. Por su parte Natsu se había agachado para abrazar a Lucy que lloraba cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Al momento en que la rubia sintió los brazos del pelirosa, lo abrazo también, llorando en su hombro por lo feliz que se sentía.

Los demás se alegraron por ellos, Wendy no podía evitar saltar de la felicidad sin importarles las personas que pasaban y los miraban extrañados a todos.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – Pregunto Laxus a su viejo amigo Erick.

\- Claro que sí.. – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras ambos se dirigían a cualquier bar cercano que estuviese abierto por la mañana.

\- Oye abuelo.. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar? – Pregunto Sting.

\- Solo si esta vez ustedes invitan.. – Dijo el anciano.

Sting rio ante sus palabras y llamando la atención de su hermano y de la menor, los cuatros se dirigieron hasta la casa de té que fueron cuando apenas se encontraron para así celebrar la victoria.

Fue así que las parejas se quedaron solas para poder compartir el tiempo que ahora nadie se los podía negar.

Unos meses después..

\- Buenos niños.. Esa es la historia de hoy.. – Dijo Levy a todos sus alumnos en la biblioteca.

\- Seño.. ¿Eso significa que las sacerdotisas se quedaron con los guerreros? – Pregunto una pequeña vestida de vaquera.

\- Así es.. A pesar de todo lo que vivieron.. Pudieron encontrarse y vivir su historia de amor.. – Respondió Levy con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y el faraón? – Pregunto un pequeño con una cicatriz en el ojo.

\- Él desapareció para siempre.. Ya no hay cuerpo que liberar así que no creo que vuelva.. – Explico Levy para luego ver la hora en su reloj – Bueno sus padres los deben estar esperando fuera.. Salgan en orden y nos veremos mañana para otra historia..

Todos los niños salieron felices con la historia que le habían contado en el día y no dejaban de hablar de aquello. Cuando Levy se encontró sola, acomodando las cosas del sector de lectura, una hermosa rubia hizo su aparición llamándole la atención.

\- ¿Ahora piden esa historia? – Pregunto graciosamente Lucy.

\- Supongo que es su nueva favorita.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Levy.

\- Aun no puedo creer todo lo que vivimos y lo que tuvimos que pasar.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en las mesas chicas para los pequeños.

\- Yo tampoco.. – Dijo Levy sentándose a un lado de la rubia – Pero esta vez agradezco poder seguir con vida..

Lucy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la peliazul y sonrió ante sus palabras. Ambas estaban agradecidas de la segunda oportunidad que tenían, ahora podían vivir una vida normal como lo habían hecho esos años, pero con el recuerdo de quienes eran. Claro que también agradecían tener a sus lados, a los hombres que habían amado toda la vida.

\- Sera mejor salir.. – Dijo Lucy parándose y tomando las manos de su amiga para que la siguiera – Seguramente nos están esperando en el estacionamiento..

Ambas amigas salieron de la biblioteca y efectivamente dos autos estaban ahí esperándolas. Ambas amigas se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo para luego dirigirse a los autos de sus respectivos novios.

\- Y bien Luce.. ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Pregunto Natsu cuando la rubia ya estaba lista para partir.

\- Donde quieras.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Lucy.

\- Jijiji.. Entonces hoy tocara comida china! – Dijo alegre Natsu.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo del pelirosa y siguiendo con su misma energía también rio y ambos se emprendieron en el viaje tranquilo hasta un restaurante chino.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día enana? – Pregunto Gajeel cuando Levy ya estaba en el asiento de alado.

\- Tranquilo.. Los niños están emocionados con la nueva historia de Lucy.. – Respondió Levy con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que la rubia haya hablado bien de mí en la historia.. Gihii.. – Rio el pelinegro.

\- Claro que sí.. Jajaja.. – Rio Levy ante su comentario – ¿Y qué tienes preparado para hoy?

\- Pues hoy tendremos una cena romántica.. – Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Y en donde será eso? – Pregunto Levy curiosa por la sonrisa de su novio.

\- Ya lo veras.. – Respondió Gajeel dándole misterio al asunto.

Levy se dejó llevar por el pelinegro a donde sería la cena, a decir verdad ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo así que no se preocupó por nada y simplemente disfruto del camino que rápidamente reconoció.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el manicomio de Magnolia, una bella joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, con una mirada cansada como si no le importara nada, llegaba hasta una puerta en la cual se encontraba el nombre de Mard Geer. La abrió con cuidado y en un costado de la cama, con chaleco de fuerza, se encontraba el dueño de la habitación balbuceando frases sin sentido, se acercó a él y colocándose de rodillas tomo su rostro para que la viera pero no dejaba de hablar.

\- El faraón.. Él vino y él volverá.. Pronto volverá.. Pronto encontrare la forma de traerlo a la vida.. – Dijo repetidamente Mard sin prestar atención a la mujer frente a él.

\- Sé que lo harás.. – Dijo Seilah para luego sentarse frente a él, en una silla que había.

Tranquilamente saco dos libros para leérselo ya que era lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

\- Te leeré como siempre estos dos libros.. – Dijo Seilah viendo los títulos – El faraón Dragón y.. El Fin del Dragón..

_FIN_

 **/-/**

 **Hola! Cómo están? Bueno por fin el último cap! Estoy re emocionada por terminar una historia :3 es algo muy lindo para mí.. La verdad que no creí que tanta gente la viera.. Me conformaba con uno o dos ii me sorprendí gratamente al ver que eran varios los que la leían.. Espero que el final no los decepcionara.. La verdad es que la idea de terminarlo así estaba desde el inicio.. ii eso se debe ya que aunque no me crean, la historia la soñé XD mis ideas más locas surgen cuando sueño.. Es mas no saben las ideas que tengo sin terminar y en un cuaderno XD Bueno no me voy por las ramas.. GRACIAS de verdad a TODOS los que me leyeron..**

 **Como siempre dije, los datos que pueda usar sobre este Egipto antiguo, son solo para leer ii disfrutar más que para tomarlos en cuenta. Las cosas pueden ii no ser ciertas así que no se guíen demasiado de lo que escribo.**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.**

 **ii aquí los saluditos finales!**

 **Gracias a los Fav.:**

 **AyaMe mUraSaKi**

 **Curuxa**

 **Esme-Joycy09**

 **Gabriella Alvarez**

 **NashoDragneel72**

 **Jailys-Sama**

 **Master1941**

 **Nicolsivacaro**

 **Gracias a los Follows:**

 **AnimeNakama22**

 **AyaMe mUraSaKi**

 **BlueDiamond.3**

 **Catalina306**

 **Charc93**

 **Curuxa**

 **Esme-Joycy09**

 **Gabriella Alvarez**

 **Mun Gonan**

 **NashoDragneel72**

 **Tsukiiiii**

 **Jailys-Sama**

 **Nicolsivacaro**

 **Gracias por las Reviews:**

 **Esme-Joycy09**

 **Natsu**

 **Wendy Dragneel**

 **Lucy dragnel**

 **Lotus-san**

 **Jailys-Sama**

 **Charc93**

 **NashoDragneel72**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
